Taking It Slow This Time
by MasochistandNarcissistFan
Summary: Complete. "Let's take it slow this time. Do it right." That's what Chuck told her the night of the wedding. Only, what's his version of right exactly? Set during the week in the S1 finale we didn't get to see.
1. A Private Talk During The Reception

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl and never will. Otherwise, Chuck would have gone to Tuscany with Blair and not listen to a word his total ass of a father said to him.

**Author's Note: **Hey! So, enjoy! This starts right after they get back together. :)

**Songs I Listened To While Writing This Chapter: **Just Let Go by Mae, Starlight by Muse, Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic

* * *

_"There is so much that I could give to you.  
Just say you want me to.  
I know these roots could break the ground,  
And in the meantime our leaves will turn.  
But rest assured,  
We'll get through anything.  
Are you, are you falling for me  
Like I'm falling for you?" _

_- Mae,_ Just Let Go

* * *

**Chapter One:** A Private Talk During The Reception

In the mix of the swaying couples on the dance floor, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf were making out with each other without a care in the world. They were no longer denying their feelings for each other. They knew something was there. Could it have been love? Neither knew nor cared at the moment.

Chuck pulled away giving out a, "Mm." He could tell Blair was confused since she frowned up at him. Chuck smiled down, in a way that was so _un_-Chuck like, at least in Blair's opinion, and said, "Let's take it slow this time. Do it right."

"Chuck Bass is a romantic?" Blair scoffed, amused. "Who knew?" She raised her eyebrows with that smirk of hers she knew Chuck loved.

With a smirk, Chuck whispered, "Now you do." Blair's mouth hung open out of shock. She felt a chill down her spine. "That's all that matters."

The two stared at each other for a second, smiles etched in place, making them look like fools in love. Finally, Blair let her one arm fall to her side and led Chuck off the dance floor, still holding one of his hands.

Once they were away from everyone else, Blair pressed Chuck up against a wall and kissed him with all the force that she could muster. Which actually was a lot. She started to pull him into the room where she and Serena had talked before the ceremony when Chuck's lips left hers. "What happened to taking it slow, Blair?" He smirked down at the brunette.

"I don't know." Blair sighed. "It's just...I've missed this, you know?" Hesitantly, she added, "You and me." It seemed as though it had been really hard for her to admit. Chuck understood perfectly why.

Which is the very reason why it took him a moment to reply, "Me too." That earned him a kiss from Blair in response.

"So..." Blair leaned in towards Chuck, her lips slightly brushing against his. "If I asked you..." Another kiss. "...could we stay..." This time Chuck kissed her. "...in here..." A longer kiss. "...until the reception ended?" Blair appeared to have lost her breath. She didn't care though. She kissed Chuck again, shutting the door behind them.

For some reason, Chuck pulled away as he drawled out, "_Blair_..." He frowned at her, as if in pain. He really seemed to be struggling to restrain himself. Only because he found her to irresistible, whether he liked it or not.

"_Please_..." Blair moaned. She craved for him, the way she that she used to. She could tell that he wanted her too.

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck,pressing her lips even harder against Chuck's. It seemed as though Chuck was finally giving into her demands. He kissed her back with the same amount of intensity as she had, if not more.

Somehow he managed to stop himself from going any further and pulled away. "Blair..." he said. "I really did wanna take this slow." Seeing Blair's frown, he quickly added, "At least, for _us_ that is."

Because honestly, how long were they gonna hold out for? Neither seemed to want to wait now.

Blair pouted, and then sighed. She smiled as she realized that it was a good idea after all. "Really?" It was an understatement to say that Blair was shocked Chuck Bass could be romantic. Then again the guy was full of surprises.

"Of course." Chuck paused, noticing Blair's uneasiness. His frown remained on his face as he stared at her. "Why? Did you think I was lying?"

Blair lowered her eyes, ashamed of thinking Chuck could have been. She slowly looked back up at him, sighing, giving a smirk. "Well, you are Chuck Bass, after all..."

Chuck laughed at that. "True." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "But I wasn't lying, Blair." Blair realized he was telling her the truth, completely taken aback. What was she supposed to say now?

"Good." Blair pressed her lips against his briefly before she went over to sit on the couch. She sat cross-legged, which to Chuck, seemed very unlike her. And yet, he didn't question her about it and simply joined her. He wrapped his arm around Blair, never wanting to let go of her again. She leaned into Chuck, so that she could feel the warmth from his body. Suddenly, her whole body felt hot. She was losing her breath.

Blair felt like she was in love. Except how was she? She didn't know. And how was she going to tell Chuck that?

_I am NOT going to tell him that!_

"What are you thinking so hard about, Waldorf?" Chuck's voice brought Blair back to reality. His eyes were focused completely on her, amusement shown on his face. "You're so quiet. Since when does Blair Waldorf have _nothing_ to say?"

Blair simply shrugged, trying to hide how nervous she suddenly was. "There's nothing _to_ say."

Chuck raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure about that?"

At a complete loss at what Chuck was trying to say, Blair frowned at him.

_What the hell?_

"Well, what am I supposed to be saying exactly?"

Only, Chuck didn't have an answer for her. He merely shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed. He really was hopeless with this relationship stuff. He had no idea how to talk to Blair now.

_Great_.

That's when guilt suddenly flooded Blair's mind when she realized she had never apologized for what she had done to Chuck with Nate.

Did she really need to? Chuck must have known why she did it, right? She had been upset and hurt and well, at the time, she had missed Nate. So, if everything was okay why did she feel so bad about it? Why did she immediately have to say she was sorry for that long ago mistake?

She thought she loved Chuck. That's why. But that part she was keeping secret for now. Once her heart agreed with her head she would tell him. "I'm sorry I ever went back to Nate."

"What?" It seemed like that was the last thing Chuck ever thought would come out of Blair's mouth. Well, the second. Luckily, she hadn't said what he had been worried she would say. He had come close to slipping it out himself during his best man's speech. Chuck wasn't sure if he was fully ready to declare those kinds of feelings. Or if he ever would be.

_Feelings._

They were the only thing that frightened him.

Blair shook her head, with an understanding smile. "I get it now. That's why you were like that when I came to you at the bar." She took a deep breath. "You thought you were my second choice."

Now Chuck was truly baffled. Had he missed something? "Well, wasn't I?" Had Blair really missed him this whole time as much as he had missed her?

Sighing, Blair placed her hands in between Chuck's much larger ones. "No. You weren't." She glanced at the floor, her face feeling hot and probably turning red. God, how is it only Chuck could do this to her. "I..I thought you were, at first. But...well, one day I realized how you've always been there for me and how Nate hasn't been as much. You make me feel good about myself."

Blair couldn't help but add, "Well, usually. When you're not being a total ass." Chuck raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Cheap shot I guess." Blair giggled. "Anyway, I also realized when I'm with you I can be my true self. _Only _with you." She smiled up at Chuck, not once losing his gaze. "You've always been there for me."

Chuck actually looked guilty now. He somberly added, "Except for..."

"The one time," Blair finished, losing his gaze when she stared down at the ground. "Yeah. I know." She appeared to be gloomy and Chuck found that he didn't want her to be so he decided to try to cheer her up again.

"I'm sorry too." He took Blair's hand and started rubbing it, keeping his eyes there. Chuck wasn't sure if he could look her in the face while saying this. "For what I did," he added.

Blair smirked, catching his eye. "You know, you did already apologize..."

Chuck shrugged, smirking back at her. "I know, but I didn't actually say the 'sorry' part, did I now?"

Even though she knew damn well Chuck did apologize sometimes, Blair decided to tease him. "I'm amazed. Since when does _Chuck Bass_ ever say 'I'm sorry'?"

"I always have. It's just certain people I say it _to_."

Blair perked up at that. "Lucky me, I guess." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "So...what are we gonna do now?" She had asked innocently enough, but Chuck knew what Blair had meant and wanted with her devilious smirk.

Laughing, Chuck bent his head and whispered, "Come here." Blair eagerly obeyed him. They made out for a little while, not sure how much longer they would be together that night. Finally, Blair pulled away for air. She laid her chin on Chuck's shoulder. "I think I could get used to this."

"Really?" He had never totally heard Blair say something so positive about their relationship in the past. She had always made it out as though she thought they had been a mistake. Like Chuck had been a skeleton in her closet that Blair wanted to erase forever. And now here she was, in his arms, without a care in the world. God, how much things had changed.

"Mm-hmm." Blair seemed to be anxious about Chuck's reaction to her little confession. She raised her eyebrows in question. "Is that okay?"

Chuck slowly nodded. "Actually...yeah."

_Wow._

Blair laid her head back on Chuck's chest and her arms were around his neck. Meanwhile, Chuck had his own arms wrapped around her and kissed her forehead. Blair sighed, peacefully.

That's when Chuck asked the stupid question he knew would be sure to make Blair laugh and instantly ruin this very rare peaceful moment between the two of them. And yet he still asked it. "So, what are your plans for the summer?"

Blair didn't laugh, but instead gave Chuck a look of suspicion. Still, she answered the random question. "Hmm, well, I was planning on visiting my father in France for a little while since I promised him I would. Then probably stay at the Hamptons for a bit once I get tired of Europe." She stared at him skeptically. "Why?"

Looking quite noncommitted to the current topic, Chuck shrugged. "Just curious, is all." But Blair didn't seem to be ready to budge off the conversation yet. She knew something had to be up.

"Chuck...I know you. What it is it?"

Chuck sighed, but gave in. He knew she would have gotten it out of him eventually. "Well, not that it's a big deal or anything but I was figuring since my dad is allowing me to take his private jet to Italy this year on business and you're going to France..."

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I'm going to Tuscany next week and I was wondering if you might want a ride to Europe."

Blair gave out a gasp. "Chuck, wait...Are you asking me to go to Tuscany with you?"

_How romantic!_

"I, well..." Chuck sighed. "Yes, Blair."

"Wow," Blair stared at the ground in shock. "I don't know what to say..." She shook her head, coming to her senses. "Of course I'll go!" She kissed him and smirked. "So much for taking it slow, Bass."

Chuck avoided her eyes, looking slightly uncomfortable. "It's not that huge of a deal, Blair."

"It is to me." She grinned up at him. "I think we're gonna be okay this time. I can feel it." Blair stared off dreamily. Was Chuck actually her prince charming? Whether he fit the part totally or not?

_Well, he is handsome and rich. And a complete gentleman when he wants to be._ _Why not?_

So what if it wasn't part of that silly fairytale movie of her life she had been writing in her head. So what if it wasn't Nate who was her male lead in it. So what if she was breaking all her own rules and expectations of being a Waldorf. At least she would have Chuck.

"You sure?"

Blair shook her head with that same grin. "It's like I told you, Chuck. I know you, you know me. I don't expect you to change. Even though, you kind of have already."

Chuck acted oblivious to her words. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Did he really not notice that he was? Or did Chuck really just not like change?

"Yes. You have, Chuck." Blair smirked, looking as though she was on the edge of laughter. "'Take it slow'?, ' Do it right'?, 'Come with me to Tuscany'?'" She shook her head. "Those don't sound like typical things coming from you. Face it, Bass. It seems you have changed."

Chuck smirked back, regaining his natural confidence. "Well, I blame you then."

"Oh, right. It's _my_ fault." Blair rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well, I'm honored to be playing even a small role in your little personality transformation." She sighed; her expression now different. "But seriously, Chuck, you've been changing before today. I realized it yesterday actually while we were helping Serena out. I guess I just didn't want to admit it."

Chuck appeared to be shock but recovered quickly, his smirk returning. "Well, you've changed a lot, Waldorf. And I am proud to say I was the cause of it." He beamed, waiting for her snappy retort. Only, she didn't have one for a change.

"Well, thank you," was all she came up with. She had said it coolly but Chuck could tell she was joking.

His smooth response back: "No problem." That got Blair to relax a bit.

After that, she kissed Chuck until she realized that music could no longer be heard. Blair figured it was time for her to leave. Chuck tried to protest, but she shook her head. She kissed him, and then began to head towards the door. After all, this was the Palace Hotel. Chuck lived here. He didn't need to come along with her.

Only, a hand grabbed her arm from behind. Chuck. "Wait. At least let me give you a ride home."

"But--"

"No 'but's', Waldorf. I'm not taking 'no' as an answer."

"Fine." Blair sighed, taking Chuck's hand. Chuck seemed to be relieved she wasn't pushing the matter further.

Truthfully, Blair really wanted things good between her and Chuck again. She wanted this second chance with him. And now she was getting it. At that moment, Blair Waldorf realized she really could have be in love with Chuck Bass.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? I hope so! :)

Also, Blair's line, "Well, I'm honored to be playing even a small role in your little personality transformation." was based off C and B's conversation in ep. 2. of G.G. In other words, the first moment I realized the pair had chemistry.

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516 **

**AKA**

**Heather**


	2. The First Date, If You Can Even Call It

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl and never will. Otherwise, Chuck would have gone to Tuscany with Blair and not listen to a word his total ass of a father said.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! What's up? Anyway, I've decided, thanks to broadwaybaby4205, to make this a short fic. Basically about their one week as a couple before Chuck ditched Blair & going to Tuscany for Amelia. So, this might end up being around 7 or 8 chapters. I think it'll be a good challenge for me to figure out how I think they'd act as a real couple. Enjoy! :)

**Songs I Listened To While Writing:** First Date by Blink-182, I Like What You Say by Nada Surf, Harder To Breathe by Maroon5, and She's A Lady by Forever The Sickest Kids

**Pairings:** Chuck/Blair, possible S/D, N/V, D/V, and S/N mentions

* * *

_"When you smile, I melt inside.  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time.  
I really wish it was only me and you,  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room,  
Please don't look at me with those eyes,  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies." _

_- Blink-182,_ First Date

* * *

**Chapter Two:** The First Date, If You Can Even Call It That

"Okay..." Blair sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was extremely nervous for no reason whatsoever. After all, it was _only_ Chuck.

Who she currently thought she loved. Who had been her first. Who had hurt her. Who had basically told her that he loved her in front of everyone at the Van der Bass' wedding reception without actually saying it.

Blair sighed to herself again. Who was she kidding? She _was_ nervous. Whether she wanted to be or not.

_God. __What is wrong with me? _

Honestly, she didn't know. Had she been this nervous on her first date with Nate? Wait...When _had_ her first date with Nate been? They had been together so long together she had simply forgotten. Blair was both surprised and pleased by this revelation. Maybe that meant she really had moved on. This again, scared her.

That had been Blair's biggest problem. She had been afraid to be alone. Only now, she was afraid to actually _be with_ someone else. With _Chuck,_ more like it.

Continuing to get ready, Blair put her hair in pigtails. She didn't know why she did but she didn't care. Next, she put on the Erikson Beamon diamond necklace that Chuck had brought her for her birthday. Then finally, she applied her ruby red lipstick that she knew would be the perfect finishing touch.

Dorota had then called her name, letting her know that Chuck had arrived. Taking a deep breath, Blair took one last peek at herself in the mirror to make sure she was ready. When she decided she was, Blair went downstairs.

Leaning nearby the elevator door was none other than Chuck himself, with a smile plastered on his face. Blair, not sure why, felt her face getting hot, letting her know she was blushing.

_Great._

She was officially embarrassed. But she decided not to show it. Grinning, Blair said, "Hi."

Chuck's smile, if possible, widened. "Hey..." He stared at her appearance. It seemed as though he was admiring that she had done all this for him. That thought caused Blair to blush even more.

_Pull yourself together._

"You look...beautiful."

Trying to hide the fact that she was uncomfortable, Blair laughed. "Thanks. And you don't look so bad yourself." She took a step closer to him, about to kiss him when he interrupted her. That was a surprise.

"You ready to go?"

Taken aback, Blair just nodded. "Just a sec." She went to grab her black clutch and called for Dorota. "When my mother comes home can you tell her not to wait up for me? I might spend the night with Serena."

_Maybe._

But if she had her way she would with Chuck. Well, either way she would be under the same roof as him. That was definitely one benefit of her best friend being the step-sister of her boyfriend.

Wait. _Was_ Chuck her boyfriend?

"Of course, Miss Blair." Dorota's voice made Blair lose her train of thought. Still, she knew she had to confirm that her and Chuck were actually together this time.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Coming?" He took Blair's hand and led her towards the elevator. Once the door was shut, Chuck pulled Blair to him and kissed her. Pulling away, Blair giggled. "Well...someone's in a good mood today." She smirked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What gave you that idea?"

Blair chose to roll her eyes at this. "Nothing." That's when the door opened. "Come on." The couple stepped out, hand in hand. "So, what exactly do you have planned for us, Bass?"

Chuck simply replied wth a shrug," Your choice."

_What the hell?_

With wide eyes, Blair stared up at him. _"_You're not serious, are you?"

"Why would you say that?"

Okay, this was weird. Yes, in a good way. But still, this was not normal for Blair. "Um, because you're Chuck Bass? You tend to like calling the shots."

Chuck shrugged. "Not today."

"Oh, really?" Blair was not an idiot. Of course she was going to make the most of this opportunity. This was the good thing about Chuck. He let her be in control. Not all the time, yes, but he did. Her smirk reappeared. "This should be interesting." The pair continued to walk down the street with Blair leading the way.

* * *

"I don't know..."

Blair just sighed and shook her head. "Oh, come on. It won't be that bad."

Her and Chuck were currently standing outside City Cinemas. They had eaten at Aureole's, which was a very romantic restaurant and a big favorite of Upper East Siders. It had shocked her when Chuck agreed to go inside. She had thought he would rethink his offer. But he hadn't. God, he really was changing. Then again, maybe not.

Because at that moment, Chuck was trying to convince Blair they should watch a different movie. She really wanted to see "Sex and the City", thinking that the title would interest Chuck. And yet, it didn't. What was going on him today?

"I don't want to see a chick flick, Blair." This seemed to bring some kind of relief to Blair. Okay, he was still her Chuck that she loved.

"It won't be."

Chuck's eyebrows rose at this. "You sure about that?"

"Oh, come on. It's a movie about where we live. _And..."_ Blair paused, stepping closer to him seductively," your favorite subject." She smiled, knowing it would work. It _was _Chuck, after all.

Chuck actually laughed. "True." He still seemed skeptical. "Is that seriously what the movie's all about?" Man, he was such a sucker sometimes. Blair suppressed the need to laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not." She lifted her head so that her face was an inch away from his. God, she could be a tease sometimes. "Watch it and you might find out." She pulled away before Chuck could lean in. "_If_," Blair smirked, "you can handle it."

Sighing, Chuck gave in. He smiled and answered, "Fine. You win."

Blair mentally congratulated herself. "That's the thing about us Waldorfs." Her smirk was etched in place. "In the end, we always win."

Of course, Chuck had something to say. He never went down without a fight. "So do the men in the Bass family."

"Well," Blair began," not today, I guess." She turned towards the theater's doors and started to walk in. She then stopped and waited for him to join her. "Coming?"

Chuck seemed to have flinched. "Touché." He followed Blair inside and took her hand. By the time they were inside the building, Chuck cheered up. He bought their movie tickets and off they went to see "Sex and the City". Luckily, the previews were just getting done so there would be no uncomfortable silence between the two.

The opening credits appeared on the screen when Chuck casually put his arm around Blair's shoulders. Surprisingly, Blair laid her head on his shoulder. This was a bit odd for her, being so open with him in public but decided not to care. She had wanted to do things right, so she was. No more secrets, no more pushing Chuck away, none of it. She smiled to herself.

Blair continued to watch the movie, enjoying herself. It hadn't been what she had expected. The show had been better in her opinion but she still liked it. She had gotten so caught up in the movie that it wasn't until halfway through the movie did Blair notice that Chuck was watching her reactions. She stared over at him, with a confused smile. Chuck didn't respond in any way.

* * *

After 2 hours of a pretty decent romantic comedy, Blair and Chuck stepped out of the movie theater together. They were holding hands, smiling like idiots the way they had the night before. Being together like this was so strange and very new.

"So," Blair started, "what did you think of the movie?"

Chuck shrugged. "Not bad."

_Wow..._

Blair giggled. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Okay, okay." He sighed. "You win, Waldorf."

As if she were about to win an Academy Award, Blair replied, "Thank you." That's when her trademark smirk came out. Man, she could be a bitch sometimes. Still, she didn't care.

Laughing, Chuck began to walk, forcing Blair to follow. "Let's get you home."

"Already?"

"What else did you want to do?" He didn't appear to be mad, only curious. And a little puzzled as well. So was Blair herself.

She sighed, shrugging. "I don't know. I just...don't feel like going home yet. Is that okay?"

"Sure. How about we just walk around a bit then?"

Blair nodded.

So there Chuck and Blair were, walking down the streets of the Upper East Side. If anyone was watching them, they would appear as though a young happy couple who had been together for a long time and were totally in love.

But actually Blair was feeling strangely uneasy. She wasn't sure why. The "date" was going fine and Chuck was actually being unbelievably sweet. So what was her problem?

Chuck seemed to notice her nervousness and gave her a very concerned look. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Blair asked, preoccupied. "Oh, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "You're just being quiet. That's all."

"Chuck," Blair said, forcing a smile. "As you've learned last night, there are moments when even _I_ have nothing to say."

"Lesson learned." Chuck smiled. His frown quickly returned, "But seriously, you seem worried about something."

Blair let a fake laugh. "What are you talking? I'm fine."

"Come on, Blair. I know you better than anyone. Even Nate or Serena. And I can tell that you're not fine."

Okay, that was enough. Blair let go of Chuck's hand and groaned. Why was this happening _now_? Right when they were just starting to be how they used to be.

Chuck seemed as though he was figuring something out. Suddenly, he stopped walking and grabbed Blair's arm, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Are you actually..._embarrassed_ to be seen with me, Waldorf?"

"What?" Okay, that had made Blair feel offended. "No! Of course not."

Sighing, Chuck frowned down at her. "What's wrong with you then?"

"Nothing!" Blair snapped. She tried to keep walking but Chuck didn't let go. "Would you please get off of me already, Bass?!"

"No." Chuck took a deep breath, clearly irritated by Blair's behavior. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do 'what' exactly?"

"Walk away from the situation."

Blair wasn't going down without a fight. "Oh, right. You mean like you did?" Chuck glared at her. "Yeah, _Monaco__._ That wasn't _far_ _at all_." The sarcasm was loud and clear.

Chuck dropped her arm. "Fine," he hissed. "Sorry I actually cared." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two until Blair decided to break it. She really didn't feel like dealing with this.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." She brushed past him, without even a glance. But of course, Chuck followed her.

"Would you just stop already?"

"No!"

But Chuck, having longer legs, caught up with her in seconds. "I thought you weren't going home."

"I'm not."

"Then where...?"

Blair gave him a look that let Chuck know it was obvious. "Your place, obviously. I want to see Serena for a bit."

Chuck smirked, half-heartedly. "You do realize I have to come with you, right?"

Shrugging, Blair continued on. She replied, "So what? When we get there I'll just ignore you. Easy as pie."

"Real mature, Waldorf." Chuck rolled his eyes but still followed her. He loved her but god, the girl could be difficult. Luckily, he was used to it. He had known her so long that most of the things she did didn't surprise him. Well, sometimes, that is.

* * *

It had taken a few minutes but the two had finally arrived at the Palace Hotel. Chuck, trying to be a gentleman, opened the door for Blair. She didn't thank him or even acknowledge him. She just went over to the elevator with Chuck, once again, struggling to keep up. "Wait up, Waldorf!"

Once Blair got into the Van der Basses' place, she took off for the stairs to get Serena. Only, she wasn't there.

_What the hell?_

Sighing, she knocked on Eric's door, hoping to get some answers. When she did ask him, his reply was, "She's out with a friend."

_A friend?_ _Who?_

Why was her best friend out with someone? Had she made up with Dan?

_No. Eric would have told you._

"Thank you, Eric."

She returned back downstairs to see Chuck, smirking. Blair smacked his arm like she had yesterday. Except this time, harder. "Why didn't you tell me that she wasn't here?!"

Chuck shrugged. "You didn't ask." He continued to smirk. "Have anything to say?"

"You...are...so...annoying!"

"Yeah, but you love me anyways."

Blair froze to the spot. _Did he just say...? How did he find out?_

Trying to hide her discomfort, she sighed and sat on the couch. "I guess I'll just wait for Serena then."

"Very well." Chuck joined her, hesitantly. He was probably afraid she would yell at him again or even attack him. Which, she didn't. Blair merely ignored him like she had promised she would.

They sat there in silence for a little while until Blair couldn't stand the quiet anymore. She had been fidgeting the whole time, which made her mad. She was not going to let _Chuck Bass_ get to her. Whether she thought she loved him or not.

Blair grabbed the TV remote with a sigh. She began to flip the channels until she saw familiar opening credits that caught her eye. Her favorite movie, "Breakfast at Tiffany's", was on. She found herself relax and smiled. Chuck noticed this and smirked. "Found something you liked, Waldorf?"

"It's my favorite movie."

Chuck laughed. "I know, remember? You used to make me watch it all the time."

Blair's usual smirk appeared. "You never complained."

"Because I knew you'd get mad." Chuck hadn't honestly liked the movie. He had only watched it and Blair's other favorites to have alone time with her.

"You're right." Blair turned her attention back to the television screen. After all, she was still mad at him. She was going to avoid him until Serena came and then never talk to him again. Well, until tomorrow. If Blair chose to talk to him. Only, it seemed like Chuck had different plans.

"Blair?"

Blair's eyes didn't leave the screen but she decided to respond. "Mm?"

"Why'd you get mad at me earlier?"

Blair heaved a sigh. "I don't know, all right? We'll talk when the movie goes on a commercial break."

But of course, at that moment, the movie did.

_Great_, Blair thought upset.

Chuck's smirk returned. "You were saying?"

"Fine." Blair turned so that she was facing him. "I only did that because I'm still getting used to the new 'you'."

That seemed to puzzle Chuck. He frowned over her. "The new 'me'?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "You know, Mr. 'Let's Take It Slow and Do It Right' Guy." She shook her head. "It still shocks me that you were serious." Raising her eyebrow, she asked Chuck, "Are you sure a guy like you can handle it?"

Chuck scoffed at her. "What are you talking about? I thought you were the one who said they liked that I was changing."

_Oops._

"I do. It's just...you're changing so much it's hard to keep up with you, Chuck." It was the truth. Blair couldn't tell what Chuck wanted from her anymore. He wasn't being himself. It was weird. It needed to be stopped. _Now._

Chuck shook his head. "I'm not really."

"We've been over this. You have." Blair gave him a pleading look. "Just accept it already."

"Fine. I have changed." Chuck silently groaned at the words. "But seriously, Blair, I'm still Chuck Bass--"

Blair shook her head again. "No, you're not." She turned away from him.

Chuck sighed. "Why didn't you just say something instead of being so _damn_ difficult?"

"I guess I didn't want you to get mad."

"_Blair_..." Chuck drawled out.

"I'm sorry..." Blair whispered. They two stared at each other with both sadness and...possibly love in their eyes?

Unfortunately, the tune 'Moon River' could be heard. The movie was back on. The moment was over. Trying to act as though he didn't care, Chuck said, "Ah, 'Tiffany's' beckons."

Still, Blair could hear the slight hurt in his voice. She felt guilty. She slid towards him and laid her head on his shoulder. Tentatively, she raised her eyebrows at him in a questioning way. Chuck instantly understood what she meant. He put his arm around her.

She was forgiven.

Letting out a laugh, Chuck exclaimed, "Just like old times." Blair smiled over at him. "You know, I've always wondered why you love this movie so much."

Blair looked completely offended. "It's a classic." She looked back at the TV screen, upset.

"Yeah, I know. Don't get me wrong. It's good I guess but why are you _so_ obsessive about it?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you still looking at the screen when I'm talking to you?" When Blair didn't move, Chuck almost let out a laugh. "Blair?"

"Huh?"

Chuck shook his head, smirking. "See what I mean?"

Blair smacked his shoulder. "I am not obsessed!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not!"

"Are to."

Blair sighed, annoyed. "Whatever."

This time Chuck actually did laugh. "I just asked a simple question." He paused. "Seriously, why _do_ you love it?"

He got a shrug as his first response. Then after a minute, Blair told him. "It's just...to me, the story is both beautiful and honest."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "It's about a call girl and a man whose sleeping with a woman to make a living, " he scoffed. "Real beautiful."

"Chuck...That's not the point." She shook her head. "It's a genuine love story. Yes, the two have their flaws but they complete each other. They're perfect together because Paul needs Holly just as much as she needs him. They find happiness in one another." Blair knew she was getting a little too deep but she didn't care at the moment. "Sometimes I forget it's only a movie."

Blair was embarrassed now that her little rant was over. Would Chuck just scoff and say "Whatever"?

What she didn't realize was that Chuck actually loved how passionate Blair spoke of the movie. In a weird way, it kind of turned him on.

"Besides," Blair added, trying to lighten the mood, "Audrey Hepburn's my idol."

"I always thought so."

"Really?"

Chuck nodded. "You always seemed to have the same charisma as her." He paused to smirk. "Only, you're hotter."

Blair laughed, playfully smacking his arm. "Chuck!"

"What? It's true!"

"Well...thanks." She turned back to the television set with a smile.

It was now getting to her favorite part of the movie. The taxi scene; the ending. Blair sighed, knowing already that she'll probably cry. She normally didn't but "Breakfast at Tiffany's" was her one exception. She watched as Holly ran out of the car, chasing after Paul to go find Cat.

That's when it happened. Blair had a moment of deja vu. She suddenly remembered her nightmare with Nate. The words, "_You don't have anyone,_" echoed in her head. They forced her to stiffen against Chuck.

_No. You do have someone. You have Chuck. You have Serena. Possibly even Dan._

Still, Blair felt herself panic. Fortunately, the movie was over. "I should go." She stood up, straightening her clothes. She needed to get out of here. She needed some fresh air. Time to think to herself.

Chuck got up, obviously worried. "But what about Serena? I thought you wanted to spend the night with her."

_God_, _why does he have to be so sweet all of a sudden?_

Blair smiled over at Chuck. "Yeah well...I'm not feeling well. I'll just see her tomorrow. Besides," She paused, "knowing Serena, who knows when she'll be back."

Truthfully, Blair was now becoming nervous about her best friend but decided to push away the worrisome thoughts. She knew after what Georgina had done to her, Serena wouldn't want to get in any more trouble.

"Well, okay."

"Goodnight, Chuck." Blair started to head towards the door when Chuck shouted, "Wait!"

"Yes, Chuck?"

It looked as though Chuck had no clue how to say what he wanted to tell her. But somehow he managed to ask, "We're okay, right?"

"Of course. Sorry I yelled at you." She grinned, taking a step towards him. "As much as I'd like to stay I really should go. I doubt my mother would even want me to stay anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, she's been a bit over-protective of me recently. Ever since I..." Blair shook her head. "Never mind."

That a hint of apprehension appeared on Chuck's face. He took a step towards her. "What?"

Blair sighed, frowning. "I guess Serena never got around to telling you."

"What?" Chuck repeated.

Another sigh. "I almost went to stay with my dad in France for a semester."

Chuck looked outraged. "What?!"

"Yeah...Serena managed to stop me," Blair stated nervously.

Realization came clear on Chuck's face. "Wait. You mean, _I_ almost made you...?" He couldn't finish the sentence. Blair could tell he was blaming himself.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, okay? As you can see, I didn't." Blair tried to smile but faltered.

"Still..."

Blair struggled to breathe. She wanted to put the past in the past. "I...I need to go."

"But-"

Blair kissed Chuck to shut him up. Taking his hand, she said," You can walk me home if you want." She knew the offer would be sure to make him happy.

Chuck smiled down at her. "Fine."

And with that, they left the Palace Hotel with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516 **

**AKA**

**Heather**


	3. Wait, Why Are We Taking It Slow Again?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl and never will. Otherwise, Chuck would have gone to Tuscany with Blair and not listen to a word his total ass of a father said.

**Songs I Listened To While Writing: **Feel This by Bethany Joy Galeotti, One Week of Danger by The Virgins, You're A Wolf by Sea Wolf, and Safe Place To Hide by Melissa O'Neil

**Pairings:** Chuck/Blair, slight S/D, S/N, N/B(ugh, lol), N/V and D/V mentions

* * *

_"Come on baby,  
We get along.  
One week of danger,  
Is not very long.  
Let's get together,  
And get it on.  
Let's get those clothes off,  
Before I'm gone."_

_The Virgins, _One Week of Danger

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Wait, Why Are We Taking It Slow Again?

Chuck and Blair began walking down the streets of the Upper East Side, their hands still intertwined. Blair was still a bit unsure about Chuck's intentions but decided not to push it. She wanted to be able to trust him. All the way, if that was possible. Only, Chuck himself was starting to have his own doubts.

Don't get the guy wrong. He...loved her, (God, he still couldn't get used to that) but he still wasn't sure what all that entitled.

He had watched his best friend Nathaniel mess up his relationship with Blair hundreds of times, if not more. Then again, Chuck wasn't like Nate. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing: He treated Blair the way she deserved and actually cared about her. The bad thing: He had never been in a real relationship.

God, he was screwed.

Blair's words from earlier that night rang in his ears. _"Are you sure a guy like you can handle it?"_

Truthfully, Chuck didn't think he could. He was trying to control himself and do this right so it wouldn't go wrong like last time. But had that actually been the problem? That they hadn't taken it slow? Maybe it was part of it but not totally. It had been they had never talked about what they were. About whether Blair had been really over Nate yet.

But then again, how was Chuck expected to know to ask Blair those kinds of questions? It's not like he was an expert at this kind of thing.

Seducing women, yes. Asking them if they wanted to be with him and not their ex, not so much.

With both Chuck and Blair in deep thought, they almost didn't realize they were outside Blair's penthouse. That is until both their cell phones rang. Blair pulled hers out of her clutch. It was a text message. A Gossip Girl blast. About them.

_Great_, Blair thought.

_Spotted: B & C walking down the streets of Manhattan, holding hands, clearly together. They were last seen playing a little tonsil hockey last night at the Van der Bass wedding. Hmm, could it be the Playboy of the Upper East Side really fell for our Queen B after all? Then again, Blair doesn't look too happy. Why the long face, B? Is there trouble in paradise already? You know you love me. __xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Blair sighed as she put her cell back where it was. Watching this, Chuck seemed worried but kept quiet since he didn't know to say. Trying to put an end to the awkward silence, Blair cleared her throat. "So..."

"So...?"

Letting out a nervous laugh, Blair calmed down. She stepped towards Chuck and kissed him deeply. She knew somehow Gossip Girl would be sure to post pictures of them but she didn't care for once. All that mattered at the moment was Chuck and him kissing her back. That's when Blair made a decision. Pulling away, she whispered, "Wanna come inside?"

If Blair was right, her mother wouldn't even be home yet since lately she hadn't been coming home at her normal time. Maybe because she was no longer worried about her. Maybe she didn't care. Who knew?

Dorota wouldn't really notice, would she? No. Besides, she had known Chuck had been in her room a few times in the past. She just hadn't said anything to Blair's mom.

_Thank God._

For a moment, Blair actually thought Chuck would say no. Since he was changing and all. But, surprisingly, Chuck followed her towards the doors. This pleased Blair.

Once they were inside the elevator, Chuck's lips were back on hers. He had Blair pressed up against the wall and held her gently. Eventually the door opened and somehow Blair managed pull Chuck out along with her without letting the kiss end.

This was getting dangerously close to going past taking it slow but Blair didn't mind at all. She had wanted this since he kissed her during their dance at the reception. She wanted him. _Now._

As Chuck kissed a ticklish spot on her neck, Blair almost couldn't hold back a giggle threatening to come out. "Chuck..." She captured his lips again, wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck. She didn't want him to stop. But he did.

"_Blair_..."

Blair sighed._ Not again._ "Chuck, come on. Please."

Chuck seemed uncertain. "But what about...?"

"Taking it slow?" Blair raised her eyebrows. "Chuck, I know you. I can tell you're having just as much of a hard time as I am. Just give in already. Besides," She brushed her lips against his, "I want to do this."

"Well..." That trademark smirk of his appeared. "Let's at least take this up to your bedroom."

Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and led her upstairs just as Dorota was coming into the room. Thankfully, she didn't say a word. That was the great thing about Dorota. She cared about Blair as if she were her own but knew at certain times to stay out of Blair's business.

Once Blair and Chuck were in her room, they started to walk towards the bed while making out at the same time. Blair pulled away with a smile. "Chuck Bass has returned."

"He's always been there."

"Still..." Blair kissed him again and Chuck gently put her on the bed. They continued to kiss each other. But, even though he was glad, Chuck had a moment where he actually found himself freak out. He began to have a flashback of the last time they were like this, in this very spot.

Blair seemed to notice his behavior and pulled away, slightly smirking in a confused way. "Something wrong?"

"...No."

_How does she do that?_

Now Blair was really smirking. "Chuck, come on. You can tell me."

Chuck shook his head. He sighed and looked away from Blair. "Just thinking about the last time we were like this in here."

At first there was confusion on her face. Then realization. And finally, guilt. Somehow Blair choked out, "Chuck...I..."

Chuck simply shook his head again. "Forget about it." He went to kiss her but Blair stopped him by putting up her hand in between her and Chuck.

"Is that what you're so worried about? That somehow Nate'll show up and try to get me to take him back?" Blair sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can assure you that won't be happening anytime soon. Besides, he still thinks I'm a slut, right?"

"Well, he didn't seem so mad yesterday."

Blair's smirk stayed. "Oh, really? And how do you know this?"

"I kind of let it slip that I...cared about you when we slept together and he realized I didn't do it for sport."

"So you two are friends again?"

Chuck looked unsure himself. "Not like before, but I guess so." He paused, eyeing Blair's reaction. "Is that okay with you?"

Blair shrugged. "Doesn't really matter what I think. You guys have been friends for a really long time." She gave a small grin. "I just hope he isn't mean to me if we all ever hang out together."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he won't." Chuck continued to stare down at her. His earlier thoughts popped in his head. He had to ask her. "So, you're really over him?"

Blair's eyebrows rose. "Of course." She frowned, obviously confused. "You can't be serious. You think I still have feelings for him?" She rolled her eyes again. "You know, for a confident guy you can be pretty insecure sometimes."

"I am NOT insecure."

Normally, Blair would have teased him and said he was but she definitely didn't feel like making him mad. Not when they were finally like this again. She put up her hands in surrender. "Fine." Sighing, she looked away. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

_Well, that's good._

For some reason, a certain question fell from Blair's lips. "So, why _did_ you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, sleep with me."

Chuck's eyes widened for a second at that. "You know why."

Blair shrugged. "Yeah, but you could have said no and not ask me if I was sure."

That's when Chuck's smirk broke out again. "And deny you the chance to lose your virginity to me?"

"Chuck!"

It was Chuck's turn to shrug. "Couldn't help it."

A giggle escaped from Blair's mouth. "I can tell." Chuck wouldn't ever say it out loud but he loved the way that she laughed in front of him. "Chuck?"

"Huh?"

"I just want you to know I'd never go back to Nate. No matter what he said." That had been hard for Blair to admit out loud but she knew she meant every word. She knew Chuck had been right last night. She _didn't _belong with , did that mean she belonged with Chuck? In all honesty, she was finding herself wanting to.

"Good."

Chuck kissed Blair again, getting back to where they had left off. They had completely forgotten that Dorota was downstairs. Or that Blair's mom, Eleanor, would be home soon. They didn't care though. Both of them had been waiting for this moment for a while now and didn't want to waste the opportunity. Blair was taking off Chuck's tie as he started to unbutton her blouse.

Unfortunately, that was the moment when Dorota shouted, "Miss Blair! There's someone here to see you!"

Both Blair and Chuck held their breaths as they waited to hear who was interrupting them. A sense of deja vu began to over them. This could _not_ be happening again, right now.

"Miss Serena would like to talk to you!" Dorota continued. The pair sighed at this, relieved. Blair began to button up her blouse and sat up. She took Chuck's hand. "Come on."

Chuck slid his arms around her waist and shook his head. "I can wait."

Kissing him, Blair shook her head. "You should go home with her. It's getting late." She forced herself to add, "We can do this another time."

"You know Serena'll just get mad if she sees that I'm alone with you in your room."

Blair sighed. "True." She briefly kissed him and then stood up. She knew if she took too long Serena would become suspicious. "Stay here then."

Noticing something, Chuck tried to stop her. "Blair, wait..." But Blair was already out the door and Chuck couldn't stifle a laugh.

This would be interesting.

Blair descended down her winding stairs to see her blonde best friend Serena, standing there waiting for her. She looked tired and in deep thought. Which is why Blair was surprised when Serena gasped at her. "Oh my God! B!"

"What is it, Serena?" Blair hugged her, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Serena gave a slightly disgusted look. "I just came when you and Chuck were...Ew. I'll just go. Talk to you tomorrow."

_How does she know he's here?_

"What are you talking about, S?" Blair asked. "He's not. And by the way, we haven't yet."

Serena raised an eyebrow, giving one of her friendly smirks. "Right. Doesn't look like it."

_Okay, what is going on?_

"What do you mean?" Blair stroked her hair, knowing it couldn't have been that bad. Then again, her hair was still in the pigtails. Or had been. They were quite messy now.

_Shit._

But that wasn't the only evidence.

Serena pointed at Blair's shirt. "Do you normally button your shirts in the wrong holes?" She let out a laugh. "Oh, B." She shook her head, with a grin. "I'll just let you guys get back to whatever you were doing. Which I don't want to know what."

Blair followed Serena, making sure she understood. "Wait, Serena. We haven't had sex yet. We're trying to take it slow this time around."

"Right," Serena scoffed. "Am I really supposed to believe that?"

This was weird. "Yes." Why was Serena being so...protective? "Why do you care so much?"

Serena lowered her voice, but only a little. "I'm just worried about you, Blair, that's all. He's hurt you before, you know? And he _is_ Chuck Bass."

"Yeah...But I'm fine." That's when Blair remembered something. "Wait, who were you with tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Chuck and I went to your guys' suite so that I could talk to you and you weren't there. Eric said you were out with a friend." Blair smiled. "Anyone I know?"

"Blair..."

"Did you make up with Dan?"

"No."

"Oh. Was it Nelly or Is?"

Serena sighed. "No."

Blair was becoming annoyed now. There were only three other people she knew to say and they were people that she greatly disliked at the moment. "I hate to say it but Vanessa or Jenny?"

"No." Blair knew it. There was only one person left. "Blair, I..."

"Who, Serena?"

"It was Nate, actually." Serena looked guilty. There was a long silence between the two when Blair finally decided to break it.

"_And_?"

Blair didn't seem too mad. Serena was definitely shocked by her friend's calm reaction. "What?"

Blair sighed, with a smile. "Now, Serena, if you're using Nate to get over Dan then I have to say you're making a mistake. But if you--"

"So, you're not mad?" Serna cut her off. This was so bizarre.

"Why would I be?"

"B, come on."

Blair sighed again. "Well, it would have been nice to know you were hanging out with my ex-boyfriend but it's not like I'm jealous or anything, S." She looked down as she added, "Besides, he never quite got over you. Maybe you should give him a chance."

Had she really just said that?

Serena seemed unconvinced. "Are you sure, B? I don't want to make you mad or anything." She shook her head. "I mean, I don't even know if I want to be more than friends with him anyway. We were just talking to each other about our problems."

"I'm not mad, S." Blair realized it was the truth. "I just want you to be careful. He can be a heartbreaker, after all."

Serena smirked after this, glad the tension was gone. "Oh, and Chuck isn't?"

That made Blair frown, frustrated. Would her best friend never understand? "Serena, he's not as bad as you make him out to be. He's actually pretty great."

Serena made a face but eventually went back to smiling. Blair wasn't sure if she believed her or not. "Well, as long as you're happy..."

Nodding, Blair grinned again. "I am."

The two hugged each other, having one of their BFF moments. Serena slightly pulled away to look at Blair. "Just so you know, B, I'd never go after Nate without checking with you."

Smirking, Blair replied, "Even though you technically already have."

"Yeah...Blair, I..." Serena started but Blair stopped her before she could form a real sentence.

"It's okay, Serena. I don't care anymore."

Serena seemed puzzled. "You mean, you're really over him?"

Blair felt like laughing. She had been asked the same question twice. On the same exact night. Did nobody think she could get over Nate? "Yes. I am."

"Wow. What has Chuck done with my best friend Blair?"

The two girls laughed at that. Chuck had done a lot but Blair knew deep down she just wasn't in love with Nate anymore. A part of her always would love him but never want to actually be with him again. They just weren't right for each other. Never had been, no matter how hard Blair had tried to make it work. She didn't need him. But she was finding herself needing Chuck.

"I think I love him, Serena."

Silence followed this. Until Serena asked, "What?"

"I..." Blair shook her head. "Never mind."

But Serena wasn't dropping the subject yet. "You think you _love_ him?!" She paused, trying to pull herself together but totally failing. "Okay, you are definitely spending the night at my place to explain why you're acting so weird!"

More laughter took place between the two after that. The one thing that the two didn't realize is that Chuck could hear the whole conversation from Blair's bedroom since the door was cracked. Just like the last time.

Only this time, what Chuck heard had brought a smile to his face. She possibly loved him too? _Whoa..._

"Chuck!" Blair's voice cried. She was coming back upstairs.

_Shit._

Chuck decided to sit back on the bed and act as though he hadn't been eavesdropping. The door opened about ten seconds later. Of course, there was Blair, smiling. "Hey. Looks like I get to spend the night with her, after all."

She went to her drawers and pulled out a black silk nightdress. She then placed it inside of her tote and packed other things she might need. Chuck watched her as she moved around the room, as if fascinated by her. Finally, Blair noticed his eyes never left her and stopped what she was doing. "You coming, Bass?"

She had her eyebrows raised so Chuck just nodded. "Yeah." He got up from his spot, kissed her and followed her downstairs. Once they were, Chuck smirked at Serena. "Why hello, sis. Came to join us?"

"Blair, yes. You, not so much." Serena laughed at her own words. Blair even let out her own giggle but quickly stopped since it wasn't actually funny.

"Go easy on him, S."

Chuck dismissively waved his hand. "Blair, you know better than anyone I like it rough."

Serena covered her ears after that. "Okay! I _so _did not need to hear that!" Blair just laughed at her best friend's reaction.

_You'd think she would be used to him by now._

Chuck smirked, shrugging. "Ah well, you asked for it."

Serena rolled he eyes and gave out a yawn. "I'm tired," she stated.

So, with that being said, the group headed for the elevator, called a cab, and took off for the Palace Hotel. They went into the Van der Bass' suite and sat down on the couch. Chuck and Blair were sort of cuddling at one end and Serena sat on the other.

Serena found herself to be slightly nauseated by the affection Blair and Chuck were displaying in front of her. Deep down though, she knew she was only shocked that Chuck could be so sweet. And that she was jealous of what they had.

God, she missed Dan.

She then thought of Nate. Serena wondered if it really was okay to even consider being with him. They had spent an hour talking to each other after Nate had called her and asked for her to meet him. Hesitantly, she had agreed.

They had mostly talked about their breakups. Serena told him she missed Dan and still loved him. Nate had awkwardly comforted her and told her everything would be okay. Then he had mentioned how he and Vanessa broke up. He hadn't told too many details. That worried her. Did it have anything to do with her? She wasn't sure if she wanted it to.

Serena got up from her spot, still in deep thought. "I'm gonna go to bed." She went upstairs, leaving Blair and Chuck all alone.

Blair could tell Serena was still hurting. She whispered, "Maybe we should go easy on her, Chuck."

"What do you mean?"

"She's still hurt about Dan." Blair was scared her best friend wouldn't be able to get over this.

Chuck tried to lighten the mood. "And yet she's going after Nate?"

Blair shook her head. "She's not going after anyone. She just wants someone to replace him. I can tell." She sighed. A thought came to her. "Why didn't you tell me she was with him?"

"I thought it didn't matter." Chuck paused, frowning. "Does it?"

"No. I just wish I had known before I worried that my best friend got arrested or worse."

Chuck actually looked embarrassed. It was kind of cute. "Oh. Uh, sorry."

Blair smiled. "It's fine." She kissed him and began to get up. "'Night."

"But--"

"I should talk to Serena. I'll see you in the morning, Chuck."

Chuck sighed, but then grinned. "Fine."

They kissed one more time before Blair went to go after Serena. Chuck watched her, trying to catch his breath.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bass._

* * *

"Serena? You still awake?"

Blair had joined Serena in her room and saw that her best friend was already lying down with her eyes closed.

_So much for talking to her. _

There was a sigh. Then, Serena opened her eyes. "Yes, Blair." She propped herself up so that she could see her friend. "What do you want?"

"I thought we were gonna talk." Blair took a deep breath. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

Blair shook her head. "No, S. You're not." She sighed. "You're taking the breakup pretty hard."

"I _loved_ him, Blair."

Blair nodded, knowing well how Serena felt. "I know. But sometimes love isn't enough, Serena. I would know." She frowned as she spoke. "I loved Nate when I dumped him but I knew he still had feelings for you. And I was tired of acting as though I was okay with it." She was smiling now. "I'm glad I did."

Serena gave her a mischievous grin. "_You_ _know_, you never actually told me how you and Chuck got together in the first place."

Blair wanted to laugh but didn't let herself. "You _really_ wanna know?"

In response Serena made a face as though she were about to be sick. "Spare the gross details. I just don't understand how it even started, that's all."

Blair shrugged, unsure where to start. "Sometimes I don't even understand how it did. One minute I broke up with Nate, 20 minutes later I met up with Chuck at Victrola and was dancing on stage, then he gave me a ride home and I kissed him. And well, there you have it."

"So, you two really...had sex in the back of a limo?" Serena wasn't sure if she was absolutely appalled or not. After all, it had been with Chuck. He had probably done it in even crazier places. Then again, so had she.

Blair giggled to herself. "And I don't regret it one bit."

Serena let out a yawn she'd been holding in. "That's great, B. Maybe I should go to bed. I'm kind of sleepy."

"Okay..." Blair whispered. She watched as her best friend fell asleep and frowned. She was still worried about Serena. She needed to think of a way to help her.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, what'd you think? Hopefully you guys liked it. Well, just to let you all know, I'm trying to get a summer job so I don't know what that will mean about updates. I will try to as soon as I possibly can. Well, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Now plz go review! :)

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516 **

**AKA**

**Heather**


	4. A Night Of Fun At Victrola With Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl and never will. Otherwise, Chuck would have gone to Tuscany with Blair and not listen to a word his total ass of a father said. Also, I don't own the songs used in this chapter. Soho Dolls and Katy Perry do.

**A/N:** Hey there guys! So thank you to for those who reviewed last chapter. It meant a lot to me. Okay, so last chapter was definitely...interesting. Lol, yes it is true. The true Chuck Bass has returned after all but he's still gonna be sweet. Well, as sweet as Chuck Bass is gonna get that is. Hehe. I'm a little nervous about writing this chapter. Not because of being in character but I'm not completely sure where I'm gonna go with it. I have a few ideas for what will happen and I'm still trying to decide what all to use. Hopefully, it'll turn out how I want it to. Enjoy! :)

**Songs I Listened To While Writing: **In My Arms by Plumb, Mind In The Gutter by Chris Crocker, Stripper by Soho Dolls (you all know what that means! lol), I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry (lol, not what you're thinking), Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, Sour Cherry by The Kills (Again, you know what that means lol)

**Pairings:** Chuck/Blair, slight S/D, S/N, N/B(ugh, lol), and N/V mentions throughout

* * *

_"Shout when you wanna get off the ride,  
Cause you crossed my mind, you crossed my mind.  
Made my blood thump Saturday night,  
Make my heart beat double time."_

_- The Kills,_ Sour Cherry

* * *

**Chapter Four: **A Night Of Fun At Victrola With Friends

The second Blair woke up the next day, she knew she was going to hang out with Serena instead of Chuck. Yes, it was the not best solution to her best friend's problem but it was all Blair could think of. Besides, she was going to have a whole week with Chuck in Tuscany to herself, right? It wasn't like they needed to spend all their time together. Besides, he could have a chance to hang out with Nate.

_Serena needs me._

So that's why at brunch she proposed Serena and her spend the whole day doing whatever S wanted. Now, of course, Serena was slightly suspicious at why Blair was being so generous. But she realized that her friend probably pitied her since Blair had a boyfriend (or was he?) while she had no boyfriend as far as she knew. Unless Dan was planning to change his mind.

_Like that was going to happen._

After all, he hadn't spoken to her since the wedding. But then again, it had only been two days since then so who knew, right? Maybe there was still a chance. Serena sighed to herself.

_Hopefully._

"So what first, S?"

* * *

After Blair said goodbye to Chuck (who had come down from his suite to see her) with a 3 minute makeout session in the kitchen right in front of Serena ("Stop kissing already!" she had cried to get their attention), the two best friends went walking down the streets of Manhattan. Blair had decided they should go shopping, since it was the only kind of therapy she could think of to provide for Serena.

Still, it wasn't working. Serena looked miserable the whole time. Every time she picked something up she would quickly put it back as though she didn't feel like she was allowed to wear it. She felt worthless.

Blair decided it was best to try a different approach. "So, what are you thinking about?"

It took a moment for Serena to respond. It was as if she had been in a daze. "Huh?"

Sighing, Blair realized she was going to have to be direct to get anything out of her blonde best friend. "Serena, you have to talk to me. What's wrong? Is it Dan?" She placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. "You can tell me. Remember," she paused to smile, "we're sisters."

If Serena hadn't been so sad she would have joked and said that meant Chuck was her step-brother too. But, she was so instead Serena broke down on Blair's shoulder. "Blair, what am I going to do without him?"

Taken aback, Blair found herself to be speechless. She realized she had no answers for her best friend. So she did the only thing she could do: comfort her. "It's gonna be okay, Serena. I'm here for you. I promise." Blair stroked Serena's hair, frowning.

_Maybe forcing her to hang out was a bad idea. _

She slightly pulled away from Serena to see her in tears. "How about we get you home?"

Serena nodded. It appeared as though her body was shaking. Blair put an arm around her much taller friend to keep her balanced. "Come on, S." The two then took off for The Palace. Along the way, Blair continued to try calming Serena down, but it was clear she was failing.

Somehow Blair managed to lead Serena in the elevator and took her to 1812, Chuck's suite.

_Maybe he'll know what to do._

Luckily, Chuck was there to help. He put an arm around Serena's shoulder as he asked, "What's wrong with her? Is she drunk?"

Blair shook her head. "She's just been thinking about..._him, _all day." She grabbed Serena's hand. "S, it's okay. We're here." Chuck, on the other hand, seemed slightly annoyed. He did_ not_ want to sit here talking about his step-sister's relationship, or lack thereof one.

"You're still thinking about Humprey-Dumpty?" he scoffed.

That made Blair glare at him. "_Behave."_ She turned back to Serena. "You can talk to us. I..." Blair paused, glancing over at Chuck again before repeating, "_We're _here for you."

Chuck sighed, irritated. "Fine. We are." He gave Blair a look to let her know that he was not happy at all but she didn't mind too much. She was too worried about her friend at the moment.

A minute later there was a knock on the suite's door. "Chuck man, open up!" It was Nate. _Definitely _not good timing. Blair gave Chuck a curious expression.

Simply shrugging, Chuck replied, "I made plans with Nate tonight since I knew you and Serena were going to be out all day. I figured I'd show him Victrola since I never did." He got up to answer the door. He had seen Blair's reaction to the name _Victrola. _She seemed shock that Chuck would want to go to a place like that since he was with _her _now. Well, technically. They still hadn't talked about what they were yet.

_Just like last time..._

The thought scared Blair completely. She took a breath, hoping to calm down.

_No, this won't end up like last time. I won't let it._

Nate came into the suite with a smile until he spotted Blair and a very distraught Serena. "What are you guys doing here? And what's wrong with Serena?" It was clear he was confused. He turned towards to Chuck for answers.

"Serena's still upset about Humphrey."

"Chuck!" Blair cried.

Chuck shrugged, not bothered. "What? It's true." He sat back on the couch, leaning his neck on his hands. "She has to face it. It's over."

Serena let out fresh tears. "I'm not ready to." She continued to cry so Blair went to comfort her again.

"Oh, S."

Nate frowned at this. "Maybe we should cancel, Chuck." He wanted to make sure Serena would be okay.

Chuck looked over at Nate, disappointed that he was encouraging this to continue. "Nathaniel, what about Victrola?" Suddenly, he had an idea. "Why don't we all just go?" Blair raised her eyebrows at this. Chuck put on his trademark smirk. "We could all use a little fun.

"And," Chuck stared at Blair as he added, "I've always hoped to witness a re-performance from Blair." He gave her wink.

Blair couldn't help but gape at how casual he had said it. Nate _was_ there, after all.

But it seemed as though Nate needed a second to finally get what Chuck had said. "Wait. You really slept with Blair the same night she and I broke up?" He didn't look upset, but instead astonished. Once the shock was gone, he actually smiled. "Well, that didn't take you guys so long."

Again, Blair was even more confused. How was it that even _Nate_ could be so casual about this whole conversation? Hadn't he been hurt when he found out about the two of them? There was obviously something that she had missed and she was going to get down to the bottom of it. First, she had to take care of Serena. "S, are you okay now?"

Drying her tears, Serena nodded. "Yeah, I think so." For some reason, she suddenly wanted to go to Victrola. She knew how Blair had felt so free and happy the night she had danced on stage there by the way she had talked about it. Serena found herself wanting that feeling too. "We should go."

* * *

After Serena cleaned herself up and Chuck convinced Blair it was a good idea, the four teens all rode in Chuck's limo to Victrola. Blaring music greeted them as they walked in. Chuck, holding Blair's hand, led her, Serena and Nate over to his usual spot. In minutes, a bottle of champagne and four glasses were on their table.

Holding up his own glass, Chuck stated, "Cheers" and downed his drink.

Blair hesitantly lifted hers to her lips. She knew if she drank too much alcohol Chuck would eventually convince her to go on the stage again. Not that she had fully regretted the experience, it had been amazing, but she wasn't if she was in the mood tonight. But Blair had been in deep thought so she didn't notice how much she had drank in 10 minutes.

She had started to loosen up after her third glass. That's why when a familiar song came on, Blair beamed over at Chuck. "They're playing the song!" Both Nate and Serena were puzzled at this but could tell by the couple's looks at each other that the song meant something to them. Only, it didn't seem romantic. At all.

_"You can call me x,_

_You can call me y,_

_You can call me z,_

_You can come and try."_

After much persuasion from Chuck, Blair made herself head towards the stage. She began to twirl and move in rhythm to the song that she and Chuck both knew well. She was wearing a dress like last time so she began to wonder if she should take it off. After all, Chuck _had_ wanted a re-performance.

So slowly but confidently, Blair unzipped her dress and let it fall. Smiling, she danced and actually sang along with song.

_"Don't know what you think you're doing to me,_

_(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)_

_Don't know what you see it's getting to me,_

_(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na"_

Back over on the couch, Serena and Nate both stared at her, horrified and amazed at the same time. "What the hell is she doing?" Nate asked.

Chuck just laughed at him. "Just watch her, Nathaniel. She's a natural." He turned his full attention back to the dancing brunette. He wasn't so shocked at how amazing Blair was like last time but that grin of his still appeared on his face.

Yes, it wasn't something that you could normally call romantic. But, for Chuck and Blair, it was.

"So," Serena began, finally finding her voice, "this is really how you fell for Blair?" She had remembered Blair's story from last night but didn't know it involved her best friend doing a striptease for the whole club to see. "Are you serious?" She looked over at Nate in disbelief.

What she saw on his face surprised her. A smile.

_What the hell...?_

"You're actually okay with this?"

Nate nodded. He had been slowly changing his mind once he had seen how happy Blair looked, and the way Chuck and her were staring at each other. He realized it really was best she was with Chuck and not him. "She looks happy."

The song had eventually come to an end and the audience had applauded her. Only, Blair didn't seem ready to get off the stage yet. This was too fun.

The next song began to play: "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry. Serena, who seemed to finally understand why Blair had loved dancing on stage so much, decided to join her, much to Chuck and Nate's enjoyment.

It looked like Serena was still a bad girl at heart, after all.

_"This was never the way I planned,_

_Not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand,_

_Lost my discretion."_

Serena started shaking her hips along with Blair, who was now standing beside her. Serena twirled Blair around and they spun in circles on the stage. The audience applauded them in amazement at how graceful and confident the girls were.

_"It's not what, I'm used to,_

_Just wanna try you on._

_I'm curious for you,_

_Caught my attention."_

A random guy in the audience shouted, "Kiss!" Both Chuck and Nate were entertained by this. Blair and Serena both stopped for a second and looked taken aback by the request.

But Blair, never one to back down from a dare, grinned and pecked Serena on the lips, leaving S quite surprised. All the guys in Victrola clapped and whistled after that. Seriously. Blair didn't say a word and kept dancing along to the song.

_"I kissed a girl,_

_Just to try it._

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl,_

_And I liked it."_

Once the song was over, Blair and Serena bowed and got off the stage to join Chuck and Nate, who were clapping for them. Chuck smirked up at Blair. "I must say, Waldorf, I'm impressed." He kissed her on the lips, pulling her onto his lap. "You were amazing." The two started kissing again, which actually made it uncomfortable for Serena and Nate to be there.

Serena cleared her throat and the two finally separated, clearly out of breath. "Maybe we should go," Serena suggested. After all, it had to be getting late by now and she was tired from the dancing.

Blair pouted, obviously still tipsy. "But I wanna stay."

"I'll walk you home, Serena," Nate stated. He stood up and held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Skeptically, Serena took it, and then smiled.

"Bye B."

Serena and Nate left Chuck and Blair all alone, pleasing the latter. "That worked out well," Chuck exclaimed, smirking. He eyed Blair, realizing she wasn't wearing her dress still. "You look really hot, by the way."

Blair stared down at her appearance and blushed. The comment seemed to sober her up a little. She continued to avoid Chuck's eyes. "Sorry."

Chuck shook his head, still smiling. "Don't apologize."

"Fine. I won't." She leaned over and kissed him hard. Chuck put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He would have stayed like that with her all night, but he decided it would be best to do this in a place more private. "We should go."

Blair started to protest but Chuck cut her off with his lips. "To my suite," he added. Blair perked up at that.

"Lead the way, Bass."

* * *

Serena and Nate were walking down the street, in silence. After all, what was there to say? But it seemed Nate didn't want things to be awkward between them. "So, you're still hurt about...well, you know?"

Sighing, Serena nodded, with a frown in place. "And I don't know what to do about it." She shook her head, laughing. "Something's wrong with me, isn't there?"

Nate shook his head. "Not at all. It's normal to feel that way about a breakup." He paused. "Actually, I still feel bad I didn't really feel too much when Blair and I did. At least the first time. The second time I was upset, but then again I didn't even think about her until she called me to help her with you the other day." He smiled over at Serena. "Now see, that's not normal."

Serena smiled back. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Well, it was my pleasure." Nate laughed. He then stopped walking. They were standing outside of Central Park. He remembered a certain memory between them there. He couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What's so funny, Nate?"

"Do you remember how Chuck and I first met you and Blair here?"

Serena gasped, beaming. "Oh my god, we did meet here!" She giggled as she herself remembered the memory. "We started playing Tag and you chased me around the whole park and Blair got mad because you wouldn't chase her instead." She sighed. "You know, that was the day Blair developed a crush on you."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "And what did you think of me that day?"

"That..." Serena didn't know how to put her first impression of Nate into words. "That...you were a nice person that I could enjoy being around." She smiled up at him, starting to get lost in his blue eyes. She was starting to lean in without fully realizing. This could _not_ be happening. But it was.

Serena had kissed Nate. It was brief but she still knew it was a mistake. Yes, they were both single but she still wasn't over Dan, Blair would probably get mad, and she and Nate were only friends. Nothing more. _I have to get out of here._

And so she fled. Running away, she cried, "I'm sorry." The tears slowly began to fall.

* * *

"So, Bass, what exactly do you have planned?"

Blair smirked up at Chuck, who bent down to plant kisses down her neck while leading her towards his bedroom. He let out a laugh before he replied, "Oh, I think you know." Blair giggled as he kissed her shoulder. While doing so, Chuck started to unzip Blair's dress that they had gone back on the stage to get. At the same time, Blair pulled off his shirt.

This was what she had been waiting for. A night alone with Chuck, with no distractions.

Chuck kissed her fully on the lips as the two of them stood at the edge of the bed. Abruptly, Blair detached herself from him and he gave out a groan. She seductively laid on the bed and waited for Chuck to join her. Eventually, his body was on top of hers. Her lips were instantly back on his.

Was this really happening? Were they actually going to be able to do this? First, Chuck had been very unlike himself and told her he wanted them to take it slow, and then they had gotten interrupted by Serena showing up last night...what next? Blair had been wondering if they'd ever be alone and now they finally were. It had to be too good to be true.

But so far it wasn't. Blair had finally managed to unbuckle Chuck's pants while he pulled off the straps of her slip. Chuck kissed Blair's jaw line as he ran his hand up one of her thighs, forcing her to wrap it around him.

After much struggle, Blair removed Chuck's pant as her slip was halfway off. Right now, the only thing that separated them was Chuck's boxers. _God, this is really happening._

Or maybe not.

Chuck's cell phone rang. At first, the couple hadn't cared too much but Chuck had realized by the ringtone that it was Nate. He would have left it unanswered if he felt like it wasn't important. His best friend obviously needed to talk to him since Nate had to have known Chuck would be with Blair right now. So that's why after kissing Blair briefly, Chuck sat up and picked up his cell. "Nathaniel? What's up, man?"

Blair's head shot up at that. "Is there something wrong with Serena?"

Chuck didn't respond. He just gave her a look to let her know to be quiet. Blair could tell Nate was telling him something. She tried to hear what but found that she couldn't.

Finally, Chuck spoke again. "She kissed you?" He looked in Blair's direction. "Well, is that a good thing or a bad thing for you?"

On the other line, Nate had mumbled, "I don't know, man." He sighed. "I'm still not sure how I feel about her. Maybe I'm over her."

"You sure about that?"

Another sigh. "Is Blair there with you?"

Chuck was confused now. He stared over at the curious brunette, lying next to him on the bed. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well," Nate started. "Do...you think she could talk to Serena? She ran away from me, probably off to her suite in the Palace. You guys are there, right?"

Now, Chuck Bass never blushed. But he couldn't help but feel awkward talking to Nate about this. Especially since Blair was his ex. "...Yeah."

If the situation wasn't already uncomfortable enough, Nate asked, "So, you two are, well..."

Chuck let out his own sigh. "Nathaniel, please do not finish that question."

Nate laughed. "Oh, going that bad is it?"

"Actually, even though it's none of your business, we were doing just fine until you called."

"Oh. Sorry, man." Chuck could tell Nate meant his apology.

"Whatever, dude. Just next time, text me."

The two finish their conversation on the phone and hung up. When Chuck placed his phone back on his nightstand, he found himself jumped on by Blair, who looked very amused. "So, talking to my ex about our sex life? Or lack thereof?" She continued to smirk at him. Chuck sighed as she let out a giggle.

Eventually, Blair calmed down. "So...Serena really kissed him?"

Chuck actually looked like he was panicking on the inside. "Yeah...So what?"

Blair shrugged. "I'm just worried about her is all." She sat up from her spot. "Maybe I should go talk to her." In response, Chuck groaned in protest. Blair kissed him to get him to stop. "I know, Chuck. I'm just as frustrated as you are but I promise I'll come right back."

That made Chuck smile. "Well, fine. Hurry back, Waldorf." They kissed briefly and Blair got dressed quickly. She looked at herself in the mirror and made sure she looked presentable this time.

_Good._

After glancing back at Chuck one more time, Blair left suite 1812 and headed for the Van der Basses' room.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Lol, so what did you think? I found this chapter enjoyable to write but it took awhile since I had all these ideas and didn't know how to put them all together. So lots of stuff got cut and I like how this turned out. I worked hard on this. Yes, even more C/B action and even a little N/S for people who like them. Not sure how that'll work out. Anyway, thanks for reading and plz review! It would mean a lot to me. Hope you all liked this! :)

Also, the dancing part with Blair & Serena was inspired by a moment in a Degrassi: The Next Generation episode. Just to be funny, I promise. lol Though B & S do actually kiss once in the book series so I could see it happening once on the show.

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516 **

**AKA**

**Heather**


	5. When The World Just Isn't Fair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl and never will. Otherwise, Chuck would have gone to Tuscany with Blair and not listen to a word his total ass of a father said. Also, I took a line from "One Tree Hill" so sue me. lol

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you all for the sweet reviews for the last chapter. Especially loyal reviewers: broadwaybaby4205 and suspensegirl who have both been very supportive. Well, let's get on with the story shall we? Enjoy! :)

**Songs I Listened To While Writing:** I Can't Do This by Plumb, Sour Cherry by The Kills, What's A Girl To Do by Bat For Lashes, Lovefool by New Found Glory, and White Horse by Taylor Swift (helped me with the NB part)

**Pairings:** Chuck/Blair, slight S/D, S/N, N/B(ugh, lol j/k), and N/V mentions throughout

* * *

"_Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder,  
what I could do have done in another way  
to make you stay.  
Reason will not lead to solution,  
I will end up lost in confusion.  
I don't care if you really care,  
as long as you don't go."_

_- Lovefool_, The Cardigans

* * *

**Chapter Five:** When The World Just Isn't Fair

Blair walked down the halls of the Palace, trying to think of what to say to Serena. What could she say? Keep telling her everything would be okay when it obviously wasn't going to be for awhile? Sighing, she knocked on the door of the Van der Bass' suite, not sure what to expect. "Go away, Chuck! If Nate sent you to come and check on me then-" The door opened. Once Serena saw it was Blair, she shut up. "Oh, Blair, it's you!" She hugged B to death. "Thank God!"

Leading the way in the suite, Serena sat down the couch, with tears rolling down her face. "Let me guess: Nate asked you to come."

"He might have." Blair joined Serena on the couch. "I was with Chuck when Nate called him and I decided to check up on you. How are you?"

"I don't know, Blair."

Blair grabbed her best friend's hand and squeezed it. "Tell me what happened."

Serena shook her head, still crying. "You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you, S. I could try but I never would be able to." Sighing, Blair rolled her eyes. "Serena, I know you kissed Nate." She tried to smile over at her best friend, but slightly faltered. "It's okay. I'm not mad." She was now hugging Serena, trying to soothe her. Stroking her hair like a mother would, she added, "Just tell me why you did it."

Silence was all she got.

"Serena, please, talk to me." She paused, deciding to ask her the question. "Do you have feelings for Nate or not?"

Finally, Serena seemed as though she would respond. Crying, she choked out, "I...I don't know what I was thinking, B. It felt like a mistake...but now, I'm not so sure." She stared at her feet, not wanting to look Blair in the eye. "Nate probably hates me, doesn't he?"

"No, I'm sure he doesn't." Taking a deep breath, Blair added, "In fact, I know he doesn't. Serena, he's in love with you."

"What?"

Blair sighed. "I don't know how much he does but he definitely loved you more than me, S." She frowned as she continued. "He always has."

Now, Serena was feeling like she was the one who was going to do the comforting. "B...I thought you were over him?"

Nodding, Blair pulled herself together and smiled. "I am. It's just...it's still a little hard for me to talk about, you know?" She _had _been with Nate since like kindergarten; it wasn't something you could just forget like that. But then again, if Chuck had anything to say about it, he would be able to make her. He had a habit of doing that.

_First, at the Victrola and in the limo... Then on my birthday... The three weeks after that... At the reception..._

Blair grinned as she thought about those moments between her and Chuck. How happy he had made her feel. She then remembered she was supposed to be here to console Serena.

_Chuck can wait._

Blair continued on with the questioning. "Serena, I really want to help you here and I will be here no matter who you choose but...You have to make a decision, S." Serena's head shot up at. "Who do you want to be with? Dan...or Nate?"

The question seemed to catch Serena off-guard. "Blair, I...I don't know." She buried her face in her hands. "Why do I have to choose? Why can't I just say neither?"

A gasp. "You mean that?"

"I...Look, B, I really love Dan with all my heart but if he can't forgive me for making a mistake that I'll always regret then maybe it's for the best we're not together." Serena's face came out once again, waiting for B's reaction.

Blair wasn't quite sure what to say next. "And...Nate?" she managed.

"I..." Serena looked like she was struggling to come up with a response. "I've always thought of him as a friend." She paused, staring down. "Even when I..._we..._I mean, I was drunk and I wasn't...and when I kissed him earlier I wasn't thinking straight and felt guilty the whole time." She sighed. "That's a sign, right?"

"I..." Blair wasn't sure if it was. She remembered how she had kissed Chuck without any real hesitation. She felt bad that she couldn't fully understand how Serena was feeling right now. So, she did the only thing she could do. "S, just think really hard. Who do you want standing next to you?"

That seemed to force Serena to stop fidgeting and really think. "Can I be alone? You're right. I need to do this by myself." She grabbed her cell phone and turned it on. Blair could tell what she was doing.

"Which one are you calling?"

Serena shook her head. She herself looked confused. "I'm not sure yet."

* * *

Blair headed for the elevator to go back upstairs to Chuck. She was still worried about Serena but decided she trusted her best friend's judgment and she would make the right choice. Right?

_Right, _Blair tried to convince herself.

Once she had reached suite 1812, she knocked on the door. Quickly, the door was opened. Blair found herself greeted by Chuck kissing her deeply. A giggle escaped from Blair's lips. "I couldn't have taken that long."

Chuck smirked. "Long enough." He pulled her to him, trailing kisses from her jaw line down to her throat. Pushing her gently up against the now closed door, he asked, "Still in the mood for what we left unfinished?" The question caused another laugh from Blair.

"Maybe, maybe not." Blair slightly pushed Chuck away and detached herself from him, walking past him with a smirk in place. She wanted to see how long she could tease him. In response, Chuck groaned._ "Blair_..._"_

Blair stifled a laugh._ I knew he missed this as much as I have. _"Yes, Bass?" She threw a fake innocent look over her shoulder. That's when Chuck understood what she was doing. He followed her as she silently headed towards the bedroom. Once inside, she turned around and there he was, smirking. Blair raised her eyebrows, noticing he was still only wearing his boxers. "Nice to see you dressed for the occasion."

"And I see you're completely overdressed for it."

That's when Chuck kissed her and Blair gave in, parting her lips, no longer teasing him. Chuck managed to carry Blair to the edge of the bed after wrapping one of her legs around him. He set her down so that he could unzip her dress, which Blair did herself without any doubt. Except that is when Chuck laid her down on the bed. She suddenly didn't feel so good.

Chuck, knowing her well and being observant, instantly noticed her mood had changed. He smirked. "You suddenly having regrets, Waldorf?"

"No..."_ Yes?_

_"Some_thing's wrong, Blair." Chuck stared down at her in confusion and annoyance. "Just say it already."

Blair shook her head. "I'm fine."

A sigh. "Fine." He lowered his lips to hers again and slid his arm down to her waist. _She doesn't want me to know, then fine. I'm _not_ turning into Humphrey for her._

But it turns out Chuck didn't really have to worry too much about finding out what was wrong. Blair had pushed him off her slightly and covered her mouth. She realized she was sick. She excused herself and quickly headed for the bathroom. Chuck could hear gagging noises, making him sick to his stomach. Two minutes later, he could hear the toilet flushing. And yet Blair still didn't come out of the bathroom.

_God, Waldorf. When are you going to learn to handle your alcohol?_

Chuck went into the bathroom to see Blair passed out, leaning against the toilet. He couldn't help but think that in a weird way, she looked peaceful. Now, he was no Humphrey but Chuck knew better than to leave Blair in her current spot. He gathered her up in his arms and laid her back on his bed. He made sure she was comfortable and sighed. _So much for a night alone with her._

Well, yes, he was alone with Blair and she was in his bed, but not for the reason he wanted her to be. Was it wrong to say he wanted to have sex with her that badly? Maybe. Did Chuck care? Hell no. He missed her, for god's sake!

He had tried to be a different guy and that hadn't helped. It had only made Blair unsure of what Chuck had wanted from her and Chuck himself, insecure, which is something he absolutely hated being. Only Blair had been able to make him feel that way, besides his father who had always made him feel pathetic since birth.

Now, Chuck was starting to be himself again and nothing was going right. Serena had butted in, Nate had interrupted them, and now Blair had passed out on him. Yes, he knew it wasn't anyone's fault but he felt like blaming someone.

Was it his own fault? Should he have just given into Blair that night at the reception?

Sighing, Chuck joined Blair in his bed, suddenly tired. Probably from all the nonsense thinking he was doing. He slid an arm around Blair's waist and watched her sleep. Blair seemed to be conscious enough to realize he was there and leaned into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and put her own arm on his chest. Chuck's eyes stayed on her.

_It isn't fair._

He wanted her and it looked like he wasn't going to get her.

Well, at least until they were in Tuscany, that is.

* * *

Meanwhile, in suite 1510, Serena was still struggling with her decision. It shouldn't have been this hard. Since when did she have feelings for Nate? She stopped on Dan's name and almost pressed the call button when another thought came to her. Since when she suddenly become sad at the thought of Dan? She passed his number up.

This wasn't fair. She didn't want to be like this.

Serena got to Nate's number and froze. Did she want to do this?

After a moment of doubt, she passed up Nate and closed her phone._ So much for thinking that would help._

What was she going to do?

Sighing, Serena went upstairs to talk to Eric. _Maybe he'll be able to help me._

* * *

The next morning Blair woke up with a headache. God, why had she gotten drunk last night?

Her answer came when she lifted her head from its spot. There was Chuck, lying next to her with an arm around her waist, asleep. She smiled as she suddenly remembered the events of last night. The dancing...her and Chuck...Wait. Had they...?

_No._

Blair sighed, upset with herself. _She _herself had ruined their moment last night. She really was going to have to learn to handle her alcohol better. _God, Chuck probably hates me now._

After all, ever since Blair had told Chuck on their semi-date the other night, Chuck had started being himself again. Probably to prove to her that he hadn't changed. It was something he would do. And Blair knew well that Chuck Bass wasn't one for taking it slow so would he get bored with her if they didn't have sex soon?

As Blair thought that, she felt like crying but kept it in out of fear of waking Chuck up and him seeing her break down. She hated him seeing her weak. Maybe because once upon a time he himself had been able to make her feel broken inside.

Yes, she had forgiven him but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt. It did. But she had managed to hide the pain this whole time. Also, spending time with Chuck and feeling loved (or at least really liked) had managed to make her forget the bad memories long enough to just let go. It had felt good.

So why was she still having doubts?

Because she knew Chuck could hurt her. And it scared her.

Blair stared over at her companion, trying to convince herself that everything would be okay. She took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of herself. Suddenly, she didn't feel like lying down anymore. She got up out of the bed, figuring out what to do. That's when Blair saw it. A crumbled piece of paper near Chuck's cell phone on the nightstand.

She hadn't actually been trying to be nosy but Blair had let her curiosity get the best of her. She picked it and saw that it looked like a letter. To Nate. _What the...? _She began to read it. It had obviously been written after Nate had found out her and Chuck's secret "relationship".

* * *

_Nathaniel,_

_I can't believe I'm doing this because you know better than anyone this whole letter thing isn't my style but who knows, maybe in the end I won't send it. No, I definitely won't. I don't even know why I thought this would be a good idea at all. But I guess I just want you to know the truth about this whole situation since you are my best friend and I need you to know I didn't mean for this happen. I hated lying to you. Still, to be truthful, I can't say I regret it. _

_You see, the thing about Blair is that I asked if she was sure and she kissed me. I figured it wouldn't be so bad since she was so willing and you two were broken up. Guess I was wrong, huh? But you don't understand it from my side. Then again, I didn't understand it myself at first. After all, Chuck Bass never lets his guard down, right? But it looks like I have. And it's all because her. I'm ashamed of myself for admitting it but it's the truth._

_I'm sure you hate me but I need you to know something. It's something I hate to think about, let alone write, but the thing is that I think that I'm in-_

* * *

Blair heard Chuck start to stir. Panicking, she crumbled the letter and threw it away, hoping he would forget about it.

The letter had shocked Blair. She had no idea how guilty Chuck had felt about lying to Nate. She had known he had to have been, not wanting Nate to find out about them but never realized how much it had to have killed him to lie to his best friend like that. And all for _her. _

_Wow,_ she thought to herself. Chuck really did care about her.

Eventually, Chuck's eyes opened and he smirked. He eyed her appearance as he said, "Waldorf, planning on leaving so soon? Might wanna put that dress of yours back on first." Blair looked down and actually blushed. _God, why does he do that?_ He always managed to make her shy at any moment. Well, she wasn't going to let him know that.

Blair crossed her arms, smirking. "Maybe I like looking like this."

That was all Chuck needed to hear before he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. Smiling, Blair gave in, enjoying the feeling of being in control. She loved being on top. It made her feel like she knew what she was doing. Well now, thanks to Chuck, she did know but still, Chuck was way more experienced than her and sometimes she found herself unable to keep up. But on top, she was in charge.

But, of course, that feeling quickly disappeared.

A knock on the door made the pair come back to the real world. Chuck groaned and released his hands off Blair's barely clothed body. Blair, on the other hand, remained in her spot. She didn't want this to keep happening to them. Her earlier fears came crashing back.

"Chuck man, you there?!" Another knock. It was Nate. "Open up. It's almost noon!"

Sighing, Blair rolled herself off of Chuck, annoyed. She just wanted to be alone with him for awhile. Was that too much to ask? Obviously.

"I'll be right there, Nathaniel!" Chuck looked over at Blair who was still wearing only her slip. "Mm, sorry, Waldorf. Looks like Archibald needs someone to bug." Blair giggled, knowing he was only kidding. Chuck continued to check her out. "You should probably get dressed."

Blair nodded, knowing their time alone together was over, for now. She got out of the bed after she realized Chuck had.

_This isn't fair._

She slipped her dress from last night back on as she heard Chuck open the door and let Nate in. Blair sighed, wishing that he hadn't come.

Why did it seem like it had been way easier to be with Chuck when they were a secret? _No one _had ever really interrupted them. That is, until Nate had decided to come back in the picture. God, why wouldn't he just go away?

Blair instantly felt bad for thinking that way since she had decided last night that she would try to be friends with Nate. If he had been okay with her and Chuck, then maybe there was a chance for them to be civil towards each other.

"So, is Blair still here?"

"Now, Nathaniel, we've been over this-"

"No. Not like that, I just really need to talk to her. Alone."

"What-"

Blair had come out of the bedroom with her arms crossed, smirking. "Ah, Archibald, I hear you need to talk to me about something?" She raised her eyebrows. "Let me guess: Serena." It was the only reason Blair could think of that Nate would willingly talk to her. Unless he really did want to be friends. _That wouldn't be too bad I guess._

"Yeah." Nate seemed unsure what to say. He stared at his feet as if fascinated by his shoelaces. "I just wanted to see if you knew how she was." He paused, staring in Chuck's direction. "Could I talk to Blair alone for a sec, man?"

Chuck looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do but he sighed and answered, "Fine. I'll just take a shower." He headed towards the bathroom. Along the way, he whispered in Blair's ear with a smirk in place, "You can join if you want after he leaves."

Blair watched him leave with that goofy grin she had been wearing for the past few days because of him. Nate cleared his throat to catch her attention again. _Oops._ "Sorry, Nate. You were saying?"

Hesitantly, Nate asked, "How is she?"

It almost seemed like his life depended on Blair's response. _He really does still love her!_

"I don't know much, Nate. She felt guilty about the kiss. She's worried you're going to hate her."

Nate looked at Blair as if she was crazy. "Why would I hate her? I could never hate her."

"I know that." Blair sighed. "But try telling her that." She frowned to herself, and then remembered something. "Wait. She really didn't call you? "

"No...?"

"But that means..." Blair didn't even try to finish her sentence. Had Serena really picked Dan? She knew S loved him and Humphrey was a pretty decent guy as far she knew but her best friend was still hurting and Blair didn't want her crawling back to him just like that. Not after making Serena depressed for the past few days.

Still, a part of her was relieved. Blair wasn't sure if she could handle Serena dating her ex-boyfriend just yet. Yes, she wasn't jealous and yes, she had told her she was okay with it but now Blair regretted having said it. After all, it would be really awkward. Then again, last night hadn't been that bad.

Nate's voice made Blair's thoughts vanish. "What, Blair? 'That means' what?"

Blair figured it was best not to tell him. "Nothing." She gave a fake smile. "I'll tell her you're not mad."

A sigh. "Okay..." Nate stared back at Blair. "So...how goes it with Chuck?"

With a wide smile, Blair replied, "It's going great." She slightly felt uncomfortable talking about this with Nate but found she didn't mind it too much. Still, she had to know why Nate was able to handle the situation without getting mad. He had seemed furious that day when he dumped her because of her and Chuck's past. Had he really been able to let go that easily?

"Nate...how are you okay with this?"

"What do you mean?"

Blair scoffed. "Nate, we both know you were angry that day." She paused, knowing what else she wanted to get out. "Even though you had actually done worse since you slept with Serena _while_ we were still dating." She took a deep breath. "Still, I can't believe you're being nice to me. Chuck, I understand since he's your best friend but..."

"Blair..." Nate looked away from her, puzzled. "You seem happy. Happier than you ever were with me, that is." He smiled. "Besides, you're right. I'm no saint so I shouldn't have been so judgmental. To be honest, I was only really mad because I thought you were just another one of his many conquests."

"Oh." Really, what else could she say?

Nate continued. "But it's clear he cares about you a lot."

Blair's insecure side came out. "You think so?"

"I know so." He saw Blair frowning, obviously wanting to ask him how he did. Nate laughed. "Well, one: He gave a speech about true love and perseverance while staring at you the whole time. Two: The way that he was smiling and looking only at you the whole time you danced on the stage. And three..." He seemed uncertain about whether he should continue or not.

"Three...?" Blair prompted Nate to go on. She was eager to hear what had made him so nervous. It had to be something big.

"Okay, it's probably not my place to do this but knowing Chuck who knows when he'll actually admit it to you out loud...I'm still surprised he told me at the reception...But..." His words trailed off. Blair had a feeling where this was going.

She remembered back to Chuck's letter to Nate. Was that what Nate was trying to tell her? Had he actually said something like that to _Nate_, of all people? "What, Nate?"

"Well...Chuck told me he was in love with you, Blair."

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, what did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? lol Okay, I know I kind of left it with a cliffhanger but I really wanted to update. I was actually going to keep going from there but my computer kept freezing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

Also, Blair's line "Who do you want standing next to you?" was taken from _One Tree Hill._

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516**

**AKA**

**Heather**


	6. Getting Some Closure and Tickle Fights

**Disclaimer:** Still don't anything or anyone from Gossip Girl. If I did, I would own Chuck Bass. lol

**A/N:** Hey guys! Your questions are about to be answered. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. They mean a lot and all of you are awesome! The beginning of this is something I think should have happened during the season finale. I don't like B&N together on the show, but in the books they were cute. I think they should have a real chance at closure so that B&C don't have to worry about Nate in the future. hehe Well, enjoy! :)

Also, the big part in _italic_ is a flashback Serena has.

**Songs I Listened To While Writing:** White Horse by Taylor Swift, Blush (Only You) and Cut by Plumb, Bright Young Thing by Albert Hammond Jr.

**Pairings:** Chuck/Blair, Serena/Dan, Serena/Nate, slight Blair/Nate (ugh, lol j/k) & Nate/Vanessa mentions throughout

* * *

_"You're pretty, won't you come play with me?  
This time I be nice.  
You can't trust what I say to you,  
I know they're all lies,  
Do you?"_

_Albert Hammond Jr.,_ Bright Young Thing

* * *

**Chapter Six:** Getting Some Closure And Tickle Fights

After Nate had stopped speaking, there was only silence that followed. That is until...

"...What?"

Was this for real? Had Nate really said that Chuck, _Chuck Bass_, had told him that he was IN LOVE with her?! _Oh my God..._ This had to be a dream!

Nate gave her a knowingly smile and chuckled. "I know. I was shocked too." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I told you that you meant a lot to him."

_Whoa..._

Blair had known he must have cared about her but Chuck actually..._loved_ her? She couldn't believe it. "Wow," was all she managed to say. She couldn't figure out what else she could say. That she loved him too? Yes, she did and she was sure Nate wouldn't mind hearing how she felt but a part of her wasn't ready to admit it.

Yes, she had told Serena but that was different. Serena was her best friend and Nate was her ex-boyfriend and Chuck's best friend. Nate would probably tell him. Sure enough, he asked the question Blair knew he would.

"So, do you...love him?"

"I..." Blair suddenly found herself unable to speak. This was awkward. "I think so," she choked out. Why was this so hard?

Nate nodded understandingly. "It's okay. I know what you mean. You just don't want to jinx it, right? That's fine." He started to head for the door. "I should get going. Sorry I interrupted you two. I won't tell him what you told me." He went to open the door but paused, facing her again. "Just so you know I'm happy for you."

It was an understatement to say that Blair was excited to hear that. She laughed and said, "I guess this what they call closure."

Smiling, Nate replied, "I guess so." He took a step towards her and stuck his hand out. "Friends?"

Blair gave her own grin and shook Nate's hand. "Friends." She raised her eyebrows. "For real this time?" Both knew what she meant.

"Right." Nate gave a smirk that Blair had never seen him use before. "You know, it was _you_ who kissed me, right?"

"True." Blair sighed, and then thought of a proper comeback. "Well, you called me your girlfriend after you punched Carter." She laughed. "What was that about?"

Nate seemed unsure himself. "I don't know." He chuckled. "It just sort of slipped out I guess."

"Well...Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Blair wasn't worried anything would happen. She just didn't want to be reminded of the past. She wanted to forget that mistake that took place months ago.

"Don't worry it won't." Nate grinned, letting her know it was the truth. "Besides, I don't really want feel like having a girlfriend right now."

Wait, wasn't he with Vanessa?

Blair gave him a puzzled look. "What happened to Vanessa?" _Okay, either Nate really _does_ love Serena, or he realized he could do so much better. _After all, she _was_ from Brooklyn.

Not that Blair totally hated her. Vanessa _had_ given her the tape of her and Chuck without demanding anything in return but still, she was not someone who Blair wanted to be friends with. Or know for that matter.

"We broke up."

"Oh, really?" Blair found herself frowning. What if Nate really did love Serena? Her best friend definitely didn't need any more drama right now. "How come?" she asked, nervously.

Nate noticed her tone. He frowned in confusion as he replied, "It was a mutual decision. Why do you care?"

Blair shrugged. "Just curious." She smiled and added, "Didn't you say you had to be somewhere?"

"Yeah. I do." He looked at the ground. It seemed as though he was trying to make a decision. Finally, Nate said, "Can you check on Serena for me?"

Nodding, Blair replied, "Of course, Nate." After all, she wanted to check on Serena herself.

Nate opened the door and started to walk out. He turned around and said, "See you around, then."

"Bye, Nate."

Except he didn't actually leave. He stayed put.

_Huh?_

Blair tried to look past Nate and caught a glimpse of blonde hair. It was Serena. Blair brushed past Nate and hugged her best friend. "S, what are you doing here?"

Serena gave a smirk. "I could ask you the same question but I think we all already know the answer to that." She looked unusually happy. It had to be Dan. Had they really made up that easily? It was possible but still sounded so weird.

"_Serena_..." Blair sighed, walking back into the suite with Serena and Nate following her. She turned around to face them but saw that they were standing next to each other quite awkwardly. She decided it was best not to make it worse by interrogating her best friend in front of Nate. That would just make Nate himself worried.

"Well, well. Blair must be popular today."

It was Chuck. He came up from behind Blair and wrapped an arm around her waist. His eyebrows were raised in question towards Serena and Nate. "What are you doing here, Sis?"

"Well, I have been calling Blair's cell all morning, but I got no answer. So I called Blair's home phone and Dorota said she wasn't there and hadn't come home last night so I decided to check if she was here." Serena paused. "Which she is." She held up Blair's bag from the other night. "I believe this is yours, B."

"Oh. Right." Blair took the bag from Serena and smiled. "Thanks, S."

Serena didn't seem ready to leave yet. She stood in her spot, fidgeting. "I also really wanted to talk to you _alone_ but I guess that's not possible."

"No, I'll leave." Nate shook his head. "I should be going, anyway. I was just about to." He started to head for the door but paused. "It was nice talking to you, Blair." He glanced in Chuck's direction and then gave her a wink, with a smile. It was his way of silently telling her she should tell Chuck how she felt. Blair gave him a stiff nod. With that, Nate took off.

Serena stared after him, looking gloomy. Blair looked over at her, concerned. _Was she having regrets?_

"S?"

The blonde seemed to have come out of her daze. "Yes, B?"

"Did you, uh, want to talk or something?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah..." She looked over at Chuck. "Can I talk to her alone?"

Chuck threw his hands up as if defeated. "Is that like the question of the day or something?" He was becoming annoyed. He wanted to be alone with Blair for more than a few minutes. Yes, Serena was Blair's best friend but did she always need to go to her for answers when she had a problem? Why didn't she just go off to Cabbage Patch and fix the situation?

Luckily, Blair didn't appear to be eager to make him leave the room again either. "_Serena..._Can Chuck stay? I've barely gotten alone time with him._ Please_." She gave a hopeful smile.

Serena smirked. "B, if you really spent the night with him I'm sure you got plenty of..._quality time_." She seemed about to either laugh or vomit. Blair couldn't tell which.

"Okay, for the record, we didn't get a chance to have..." Blair paused, wanting to laugh at Serena's term for sex. "..._quality time_ because I passed out."

"Oh." It was clear Serena felt guilty now. She knew starting over with Chuck was important to Blair. "Sorry."

"Yeah." Blair sighed. She sat down next to Chuck on his couch while Serena stood before them. "So, Nate told me you didn't call him last night?" She paused, waiting for Serena to flat out tell her what happened but got no response. "You really picked Dan?"

Serena seemed caught off-guard by the question. "What do you mean, Blair?"

Okay, what? She _didn't _pick Dan?

Blair raised her eyebrows. "Serena, last night we had that discussion...? You were going to call which guy you wanted to be. Remember? 'Who do you want standing next to you?' Ringing any bells?" She heard Chuck snicker besides her. Normally, she would have glared at him and told him to stop but this time she allowed it.

"Yes, Blair. I know." Serena sighed. "But I figured since Dan's the one who broke up with me it was best to just wait and see if he wants me back or not."

"Oh, really?" Blair stared doubtfully at her blonde best friend. It seemed like she was hiding something. Serena was _really_ going to let go of Dan if he wanted her to?

Serena nodded. "Really." She bit her lip, trying to smile but failed. "You know, I think I'm gonna leave...Eric wanted to hang out." She headed for the door. "Sorry I bothered you two."

Before Blair could form the word "bye" Serena had already left. She grimaced at the door, completely puzzled. _What just happened?_

* * *

Leaving Chuck's suite, Serena let the tears she had been holding back roll down her face. She couldn't tell Blair the truth. She would only look at her in pity and comfort her as if Serena was a child. She didn't want Blair to worry about her like she always had to in the past. She was different now. She could take care of herself.

The night before, after talking to Eric, Serena had come to a decision. Dan. She wanted Dan. _Right?_ She _had_ to.

Serena remembered how she had managed to find the courage to call him. It had taken a half an hour but she finally got the nerve to try and fix the situation with Dan. After three rings, he actually answered his cell.

"_Hello?"_

_Serena wasn't sure what to say. What was there to say? "Sorry"? It wasn't that simple. Dan had made that clear the night of the wedding. But had he changed his mind? "Dan, it's me, Serena." was all she could come up with._

_Dan sighed. "I know." It was clear he wasn't surprised she had called. Had he thought about calling her? "Serena, why are you calling?" He sounded hurt. He missed her._

_"I..." Why had she called again? Oh, right. "I miss you." She wasn't going to lie to him. She needed him to know the truth._

_Another sigh. "I miss you, too." Serena's heart did a flip when he said that. His next words hurt like knives. "But I don't think I can forgive you yet."_

_Serena let out a sniffle as she felt herself begin to cry again. "But, Dan-"_

_"I'm sorry, Serena." Dan did miss her and wanted to be with her. But he needed time. Time to forgive and forget. But would Serena understand that? "I still love you...but I can't do this, okay?" Serena lost her breath after that._

_What else could she do? Even though she knew he couldn't see her, Serena nodded. "All right."_

_"But maybe..."_

_Serena's head shot up. Was there still hope? "Yes?"_

_There's a moment of silence until after Dan exhaled and said, "Never mind." And he hung up._

_For a whole minute, Serena stared at her phone, hoping Dan would call back and apologize. When he didn't, she threw her phone towards her drawer and collapsed into her bed, groaning into her pillow._

_She had decided from that moment forward she would stay away from having another relationship with a guy. _

* * *

"So, I'm willing to take another shower if you want to join me this time."

Blair looked over at Chuck, who was still sitting next to her on the couch, with an arm around her waist. Cocking her head, she smirked. "Oh, is that so?" She let out a laugh and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Chuck's arms pulled her tighter against him. He started to carry her towards the bathroom but Blair instantly tore herself from him. Chuck gave her a questioning look.

Sighing, Blair balanced herself. "Sorry. I think have a headache." In response, Chuck's eyebrows rose. Blair continued, trying to get him to understand. "I guess I'm still a little hung over."

Chuck groaned. "_Waldorf_..." He shook his head, with a smirk still in place. "You'd think living on the Upper East Side would have helped you with your alcohol, with all the parties and events that go on."

Blair shrugged. "What can I say? Sometimes I can be a lightweight."

"True," Chuck replied, nodding.

Giggling, Blair playfully smacked his arm. "Hey!" All she got from Chuck was a shrug in response.

"What can I say? I like to tell it how it is."

Blair heaved a sigh and smiled. "You're so annoying."

"Ah, I think we already covered that the other night." Chuck smirked, lacing his fingers through Blair's. "Might wanna get some new material, Blair." He paused, seeing her open her mouth to retort. "And no, 'heinous' or 'disgusting', are not new. You've been using them for years."

Another sigh. "Fine." Blair shook her head, still wearing a grin that she couldn't fight off. She stared over at Chuck and remembered the events of last night again. She knew he must have put her to bed. _How sweet and unlike him._ "Thanks for last night." Chuck's eyebrows rose again. "For taking care of me," Blair added.

Chuck responded indifferently, simply shrugging. "All I did was put you to bed, Blair."

"Still...if I remember right I passed out leaning against the toilet." Blair made a face of disgust as she thought of her actions last night. "So, thanks for not leaving me there I guess."

"You really think I'd do that to you?"

Blair couldn't hold back a smirk. "Well..." she began.

"Don't even say it, Waldorf-"

"...You are Chuck Bass, after all." Blair giggled as she saw Chuck sigh, annoyed. She kind of felt bad but didn't totally care. She loved messing with him.

Chuck leered over at her. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"Oh, am I in trouble now?" she asked teasingly. _You're pushing it..._

That's when it began. Chuck began to chase Blair around the room. It was like they were kids again. The day they met in Central Park. Now, Chuck wasn't the fastest runner but somehow he had always managed to catch Blair.

He couldn't help but stare at her in amusement as she giggled and tried get away from him. "Chuck, s-stop!" He had picked her up and spun her around. She had almost managed to hit his arm, trying to get him off her, but because he was bigger than her, was unable to. "Bass!" She was getting dizzy.

Chuck just started to tickle Blair, laughing at how much she seemed to be struggling to stay mad at him. He couldn't help but love knowing the fact that he could do this to her. Make her happy; make her so unlike the Blair he had known all these years. "Chuck!"

Finally, after both were out of breath, Chuck placed Blair back on her feet. Once back on the ground, Blair did smack his arm and sighed. "Chuck Bass, I hate you!" She stroked her hair that had gotten messy from all the spinning and running. Still, a smile was playing at her lips.

"No, you don't."

Blair scowled. "Well, right now I do."

Chuck shook his head. "Your hair looks fine. Relax." He pulled her hands from her head and held them. "Relax, Blair." Somehow, she did. Her smile came back and she kissed Chuck. Suddenly, Blair felt nervous though. She thought back to Nate's earlier words. Chuck _loved_ her. What was she going to do? Just pretend Nate never told her? _Yes._

I mean, this was Chuck, after all. She couldn't just flat out tell him she felt the same way. She had to wait for the right time. But when was it?

"What are you thinking about, Waldorf?" Chuck stopped kissing her. Had he noticed her sudden stiffness?

"Nothing." Blair gave a smile. _Maybe it's best to wait to tell him. When I'm ready. _She noticed the time on the clock behind Chuck's shoulder. _Uh oh._ "Oh, God." She pulled away from him and looked for her purse.

Chuck stared at her, confused. _What the hell?_ "Did I say something _wrong_?"

Blair shook her head. "No. It's not you. I just," she grabbed her phone out of her purse and checked her missed calls, "have to go."

"What? Why?" Chuck took a step towards her with a frown.

_Possessive, much?_

"It's my mom." In response, Chuck raised an eyebrow. Blair added, "She's having this dinner tonight. This guy from Milan who came to New York to talk about her new line going global. Of course, my mother wants everything to be perfect and is probably freaking out at this very moment." She sighing, shaking her head. She saw that Chuck didn't understand why she had to leave. "I was supposed to help her get ready."

Chuck looked over at the clock, and then back at her. "But it's only 1:00."

"Oh, I know." Blair smiled.

The trademark smirk of Chuck Bass returned. "I should have known it took you hours to get ready for things like that." Still, he didn't want her to leave yet. Blair seemed to notice.

"Chuck...I have to go."

He gave out a sigh before nodding, clearly defeated. "Fine." His expression made Blair feel slightly guilty for leaving. She knew it wasn't fair to Chuck. He had tried to be good and she hadn't liked it. Now that he was behaving like himself,_ she_ was the one hesitating. Not because she wanted to, of course, but still in a way she was rejecting him.

Blair made her way towards the door, not seeing the hurt expression on Chuck's face behind her. Still, she knew him well enough to know that he must have been disappointed. Which is why, Blair paused in the doorway and, without turning around, asked, "Do you...want to come tonight?"

* * *

**A/N 2:** So what did you think? This whole chapter was _completely _changed from how it was used to be. I'm a little iffy about it just because I was lost what to do after Blair and Nate's convo since I once again had too many ideas that wouldn't fit or work. But I finally managed to pull it together. Hopefully, you all liked it. And yes, I managed to put a little bit of D/S in there. Plz review and let me know what you thought of this! :)

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516**

**AKA**

**Heather**


	7. A Night Alone With Chuck Bass

**Disclaimer:** Still don't anything or anyone from Gossip Girl. If I did, I would own Chuck Bass. lol Also, I mention "Charade" in here since apparently Chuck says it's one of Blair's top fave movies and I've got a feeling he was right.

**A/N:** I had to totally rewrite this because I had a huge idiot moment while I reediting a chapter and accidentially put it in this one's place. I'm so stupid. lol Therefore this chapter has some major changes to it but it's basically the same. Just some differently wording. Hopefully you guys still love it! :)

**Songs I Listened To While Writing:** Lovefool by The Cardigans, Lights Out by Santogold, Shake It by Metro Station

* * *

"_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare.  
We're on the bed, but your clothes are laying right there.  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide,  
Tonight you're falling in love.  
This feeling's tearing me up._

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that?"_

_Metro Station,_ Shake It

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** A Night Alone With Chuck Bass

Blair hurried for her penthouse once she left The Palace. She wasn't too worried since she didn't live that far from Chuck but she figured her mother might be freaking out. Or at least Dorota.

At the moment, Blair was far more concerned about how this whole dinner tonight with her mother would go. Of course, Chuck had agreed to come. How would Eleanor react to the news of their relationship?

After all, she liked the Bass' family, but they _did_ come new money. And Chuck, himself, had a reputation for trouble. Would her mother approve of them together?

_Hopefully. _

Once the doors of the elevator opened, Blair stepped out to see...luggage?

_What the hell?_

She glanced around the room, trying to find her mother and figure out what was going on here. Eventually, she spotted Eleanor walking into the room to see who had come to their home uninvited. Once she saw that it was Blair, she frowned. "Blair, where have you been? I have been calling you all morning."

"Oh, I spent the night at Serena's again." Blair gave an apologetic smile. "I fell asleep before I could call. Sorry."

Well, it wasn't a total lie. She _had_ been in the same building as Serena. And she _had_ meant to call...Eventually.

Eleanor nodded, appearing as though she had to be somewhere soon. "Well, that's quite all right, dear." She shifted.

Blair's eyes drifted to the luggage, then back at her mother. She raised her eyebrows in a questioningly way.

Instantly, Eleanor could tell Blair knew what was going on. "Blair..."

"You're leaving?! What about the _huge_ dinner you were going on about the other day?" Blair had hoped she could spend some quality time with her mom, but here she was again leaving for another country instead.

Eleanor grinned, beaming at her daughter. "Oh Blair, I've got some good news. I just talked with Arturo on the phone this morning since he couldn't fly out here himself, and he wants me to come out to Italy today instead. They love my new fall line."

"Oh." Blair bit her lip as she looked at the floor, trying to keep back the sad sigh she wanted to let out. Instead, she gave a fake smile as she stared over at Eleanor. "Well, that's great, Mom." She was happy. Really, she was. But Blair had thought this dinner would be a perfect chance to introduce Chuck to her mom as her boyfriend.

_Why does it seem so weird to call him that? That's not a bad sign, is it?_

Eleanor's words broke Blair out of her thoughts. "You okay?" she inquired. Her eyes were widened, out of confusion.

"Um..." Okay, she wasn't going to let herself turn into Humphrey here. "I was hoping to talk to you about something."

This only made Eleanor appear even more perplexed. "Is this about your..._condition_?"

Blair groaned. "No, Mom. It's not." This is _not_ how she wanted this conversation to start.

But Eleanor continued on anyway. "Because if it is, I feel I should tell you-"

Okay, this wasn't going to go on. Blair wouldn't allow it. "Mom, please do not finish that sentence." She did not want to hear her mother lecture about the effects of bulimia. As if she didn't already know herself. She sighed, calming down. "I was hoping to tell you about my new...boyfriend."

_Why is it that I have such a hard time calling Chuck that?_

Eleanor's head shot up at. "What?" Once again, that same puzzled expression appeared on her face. "Boyfriend? Who may I ask is he?"

This made Blair nervous at first. She wasn't sure if she should just be direct about it or not. Chuck and Bart had been family friends for many years now but Eleanor heard enough gossip to know what they were really like. As far as Blair knew, her mother had always preferred Nate over Chuck. Then again, as a child so had Blair.

But now that she was older, Blair couldn't understand why. Of course, Nate was beautiful but he was so confused. And he had never stared at her so intensely as Chuck always did. Like she was the most fascinating thing in the world. It made her feel special.

_This really shouldn't be so hard._

That very thought was what made Blair feel confident to just let it out already. "Chuck Bass." She didn't flinch.

Eleanor frowned but it seemed as though it was because she was in deep thought. Finally, she spoke. "You mean, Charles? Bart's son?"

She wasn't mad. Blair took this as a good sign, which is why she nodded without any hesitation. "Yes." She watched as Eleanor's facial expression did not change one bit. It was hard to tell whether her mother was taking the news well or not.

"Since when have you been interested in him?"

Blair sighed. "It's a long story, Mom. But we officially got together at her father's wedding with Lily the other day." She smiled as she continued. "He's really not that bad."

"Hmm...Well, I always thought Charles had a certain charm about him..." Her mother smiled for a moment until another thought seemed to have come to her. "Wait. Whatever happened to you and Nate? When did you two break up?"

Blair shook her head, sighing again. "Mom, Nate and I have been over for quite awhile now. We just weren't right for each other." She paused for a moment. "But I guess we're friends now." She wasn't sure just yet, but she hoped that one day they could be.

"Well, that's good."

Wait, so Eleanor was really accepting the fact that Blair didn't belong with Nate?!

_Yes!_

Blair saw her mother was about to speak again. She prepared for the worst. "How serious are you and Charles?"

"Mom!" Why was her mom suddenly so interested in her life _now_?! "I don't know. I really don't want to jinx it."

Eleanor nodded. "All right. I was just trying to be a concerned mother wondering if I should be worried about my daughter or not." She gave a Blair a look she rarely did these days. One of love. "Just tell me, is he good to you?"

Relieved that her mother was now on her side, Blair nodded happily. "Very much so, Mom. Chuck's been very sweet to me for the past few days. I really think he cares about me. _A lot_." She couldn't wipe the smile that was her face now. She really felt in love.

It seemed as though Eleanor was amazed by Blair's reaction as well. She knew that look in her daughter's eyes well. Once upon a time, she had felt that way too. She hoped she would again someday.

She eventually came to her senses, shaking her head. Eleanor decided to keep the topic on her daughter. "Well, he did always seem to have a fondness for you growing up." Blair's head shot up at that, surprised. "Yes, I noticed but never said anything about it since you always seemed so persistent on the idea of being with Nate, and of course I approved of it since it seemed you were happy."

Blair was speechless at first. "So...you really approve of me and Chuck?" She couldn't believe it.

"Sure. As long as he makes you happy." She eyebrows rose. "He does, right?"

Blair nodded, trying to contain her excitement. "Yes, he does." She couldn't hold it in anymore. She found herself hugging her mom.

Eleanor stroked her hair, slightly amused and confused at the same time, but still hugged her daughter anyway. She looked at the clock behind Blair's shoulder and noticed the time. If she didn't leave now she would be late for her plane. Pulling away, she told Blair this. "Sorry," she added.

Shaking her head, Blair still smiled. "It's alright. I don't want you to be late or anything."

Grabbing her luggage, Eleanor started to head towards the elevator. But before she pressed the button, she turned around and asked, "Do you have any plans with Chuck tonight?"

_Okay, why is Mom being like this? It's weird._

Blair still shook her head in response. "I actually invited him to the dinner since I wanted to tell you about him then but since it's cancelled now, I don't know."

Eleanor smirked. "Why don't you call him and make _new_ plans then?"

_Since when does_ my mother_ give out relationship advice?!_

"Uh...Yeah, okay, Mom. Thanks."

And with that the two said their farewells for the summer since they wouldn't see each other until they were both back in the States for sure. The thought almost made her sad. Then she remembered how she would be spending a whole week alone with Chuck in Tuscany, then later 2 1/2 months with her father and Roman in France. It was sure to be quite a memorable summer, for sure.

As soon as the elevator closed, Blair realized this whole situation was perfect. All parental vision was gone (Besides, Dorota, who really didn't count since she had known about them in the past), meaning her and Chuck were free to do what they pleased. She decided she would take her mother's advice and call Chuck, after all.

* * *

Chuck Bass was not one to get nervous. Not for just any person at least. His father had always been that one exception. He had always felt no matter what he did he could never win his father's approval. Like he could never make his dad proud of him. But for the past few months, it seemed he slowly had. First, with Victrola, which was turning out to be very successful. Then, with his best man's speech.

He thought back to the night when he had given it and how after the reception, Bart had told him that the speech had been absolutely wonderful. He then remembered when he had told his father about Blair. His father had been shocked but very pleased that his son had finally gotten a real girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._

It wasn't that Chuck hated the term. It was just weird to get used to. That was all.

Another weird thing, Blair made him nervous now too. Maybe she always had but he'd never noticed it until now. But now that he was fully aware of it, the thought scared him. He wasn't sure he liked this feeling or not. It couldn't be good.

He poured himself a scotch because he didn't know how else to calm his nerves. That's when he got a call. It was Blair.

_That's a nice surprise._

He answered with a smirk on his face, even if he knew she couldn't see it. "Why, hello Waldorf."

"Hey, Bass," Blair replied. By the tone of her voice, Chuck could tell she was smirking too. They were together now yet they still used their last names around each other. It was their thing though.

Chuck, still smirking, decided to break the silence. "So, are you calling for a little phone sex? Because if you are, I'm game," he leered.

"Chuck!" She was probably shaking her head on the other line with her eyebrows raised. "Would you get your head out of the gutter for a moment please?"

Sighing, Chuck rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ruin my fun." He paused, trying hard to be serious. "Why did you call then, Blair?"

Blair took a moment to respond. Was she nervous too? "I was calling to let you know that the dinner was cancelled since my mom will be taking off for Italy in a little bit instead."

"So, what does mean? Do you still want me to come over?" Chuck actually had a moment of doubt. For some reason, he was always afraid Blair would reject him. But he decided to push that feeling away and be confident like he always pretended to be. "Because I can think of a few things we could do instead of dinner."

"Oh really?" Blair _had_ to be smirking now. "Why don't you come over and show me those things then?"

"Maybe I will."

Chuck smiled as he heard Blair laugh. He was _definitely_ spending the night with her tonight.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Chuck, Blair instantly went into panic mode. She suddenly didn't know what to do with herself. She looked around her room until she spotted herself in her bedroom mirror. She looked like she desperately needed a shower. She rushed for her bathroom.

Once she was done and dried herself off, Blair found that her nerves were still there. Why the hell was she so nervous? This was Chuck. They had had sex plenty of times and it wasn't as if she didn't know what she was doing.

_Ugh. What is wrong with me?_

Blair took a deep breath, trying to calm down if that was possible. She went her closet and pulled out a black negligee.

_Perfect._

She looked at her clock and saw that she still had a couple of hours before Chuck would be coming. She had told him to give her some time since she had things she had to take care before he did. Truthfully, Blair was trying to make the moment special. After all, she was a romantic.

But right now, she was having a mental meltdown. What was going on with her? It's not like it was their first time. In a way though, it was. It was their first time after making it pretty clear they both wanted more than just sex this time. It was a huge deal, at least for Blair.

Would Chuck laugh at her though?

_God, he better not. I will kill him if he does._

Blair sat on her bed, still in deep thought. The worst thing was that she was still trying to comprehend whether she really loved Chuck or not. Sure, her feelings were growing strong for him but was she really _in love_ with him like she thought she'd been for the past few days?

Suddenly, Blair felt the urgent need for advice. From anyone. ASAP.

Serena!

_No, she's dealing with too much stuff right now. I can't bother her with this._

Then who?

For some strange reason, the first person to come to mind after Serena was...Nate?

Well, it did make sense. It was his fault she was having these doubts after asking her if she loved Chuck back. Then again, she had been pretty hesitant to admit such feelings from the start. Nate had only made it worse.

But she needed help. So that's why Blair called him.

It took three rings but Nate finally answered. "Hello? Blair?" It sounded as though he was quite surprised she had called him. "Are you sure you called the right number?"

Blair sighed, impatiently. "Nate, we did say we would try to be friends now."

Nate gave out a chuckle on the other end. "True. I just didn't think you were serious." He paused for a moment. "So, did you tell Chuck yet?"

"No."

"What?" Blair could hear a hint of disappointment in Nate's tone. "Why not?"

She groaned. "Nate, don't you know how hard it is to tell someone you love someone, _especially_ if you have no idea if you really do or not?" Blair would have thought he of all people would understand.

"Well, just think about it, Blair. _Do_ you love him?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Nate! I don't know!" Why was it so hard for him to understand? Why couldn't he just see how confused she was.

"Oh." That was all Nate could find to reply with.

Blair pursed her lips, annoyed. _Well isn't he helpful?_ "Yeah."

"No, it's just, Blair, the way Chuck spoke about you I figured your feelings were just as strong as his."

Now it was Blair's turn to feel stupid. "Oh." She didn't know what else there was to say.

It seemed Nate finally understood why Blair was being the way she was. "Are your feelings that strong for him?"

Blair looked at the floor, glad that Nate couldn't see her since she was definitely blushing at the moment. "I...I'm really not sure, Nate. Sure I was attracted to him from the start but did I love him? I'm not sure. I mean, at my birthday party I felt like I was falling for him but I...can't tell him yet. Not so soon. He'd laugh at me. You know he would. I mean he's Chuck Bass, after all and-"

"Blair!" Nate called but Blair continued on with her rant.

"And if he's going to be an ass about it I'd rather not make a fool out of myself by-"

"Blair!" Nate cried again. This time it worked.

"Huh?"

"It's fine. I get it." Nate paused. "I'm sorry I made you worry about the whole love thing. If you're not ready to say those 'three big words' yet, then you shouldn't have to say them. Wait until you're ready to."

Blair smiled. "Thanks, Nate." She laughed. "I guess we really can make this friend thing work."

"Yeah, sure." His tone turned to serious for a moment. "Unless you somehow manage to hurt Chuck. Please, don't. The guy seriously seems to be crazy about you."

Blair's insecure side came out once again. "Are you sure he told you he loved me?"

Another laugh from Nate's end. "Positive. Relax, Blair. He really does care about you."

Even though she knew he couldn't see, Blair nodded her head. "Okay. If you say so." She couldn't help but smile. "Well, I should get off now. I kind of have something planned with Chuck."

"Oh." Nate laughed, mischievously. "Well, have fun then."

And with that the conversation was over.

Blair's nerves were back but in a healthy way. She decided to slip on the black lacy negligee since she wanted to be ready before Chuck arrived. She took the towel off the top of her head and let her curly chestnut hair down to her shoulders. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful and happy. Was Chuck the cause of it?

She glanced at her clock again, wishing time would go by faster. She wished Chuck was here already. She wanted him. _Now._

Quickly, waiting got to be quite boring so Blair decided to put a movie on instead. Maybe it would help her to calm down as well. She went to her movie collection and picked up one of her favorites. "Charade". It wasn't exactly "Tiffany's",but she still totally loved it. After putting it in, Blair went back to her bed and laid down, getting comfortable.

_Hopefully Chuck doesn't take too long..._

* * *

Chuck was on his way to Blair's penthouse. He decided he'd surprise her by coming a few minutes early. Why wait when he could just come over?

But he knew why. Blair was probably trying to make the moment special somehow. It was so typical her. Still, a part of Chuck found it to be quite flattering that she cared about what he thought about her and wanted to be romantic with him. Truthfully though, he didn't want it to be this huge thing. He just want to feel her lips pressed against his, her body under his. Everything.

On his way, up in the elevator to Blair's place, Chuck suddenly felt those damn butterflies she made him feel. He didn't hate them, but he hated the fact that it was his body's way of showing just how the very thought of her affected him. He told himself to relax but struggled. He could not let Blair see him like this. She would probably laugh in his face.

_Pull it together, Bass._

Taking a deep breath, Chuck somehow felt like he finally did. Okay. He was good now. The doors of the elevator revealed...no Blair? She must have been in her room, waiting for him or something, he decided. So he walked up the winding stairs as Dorota started to come in the room to see who had arrived. She hadn't said a word but merely pursed her lips, then turned around and went back to where she'd been.

_Thank God._

As Chuck stood outside of Blair's door, he could have sworn he could hear voices. He suddenly realized what it was. A movie. "Charade", to be exact. Another one of her favorites. Blair sure had a thing for romances with a twist.

He opened the door and what he saw made him smile. A sleeping Blair curled up in a ball, with a smile of her own. Had he been the cause of that or was it just a coincidence? Either way, he loved seeing her so happy.

Chuck walked over to the other side of the room and slid into the bed besides Blair. The shifting of the mattress seemed to make Blair aware of his presence, which is why she curled up into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Mmm..." was all that came out of her mouth in response. Chuck took it as a good thing.

Eventually, Blair's eyes fluttered open and she saw him. "Chuck..." She blinked at him, slightly disheveled. "What...?"

Chuck kissed her on the lips gently. "Nice of you to wake up, sleepy-head." He pulled her a little closer to her and kissed her jaw line.

Blair's eyes widened. "Wait. What time is it? Have I been asleep that long?" She looked quite embarrassed to say at the very least. Chuck almost laughed because she was so adorable when she was nervous.

But he didn't. "Relax, Blair. I just got here." He saw her face relax and her body wasn't tense anymore. The smile that had been previously on Blair's face had now returned. This made Chuck happy. He really was the cause of her smiling.

"Good." Chuck saw the smile develope into a smirk quickly. "So Bass, you gonna tell me about those things you were talking about on the phone?" She had said it in a flirty tone that instantly turned him on. God, how he had missed being like this with her.

Chuck let out a laugh. "How about I just _show_ you instead?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't as gentle as the one before. This one was more passionate. Like most of their kisses. Blair let out a moan to let Chuck know that she wanted him. He didn't hesitant as he maneuvered himself so that he was on top of Blair in seconds.

He slid his hand down Blair's body to her waist and squeezed there. It was Chuck's way of being affectionate. Blair tugged at his hair to let him she appreciated it. She heard him groan in her mouth.

They both of them wanted this. _Now._

"Chuck..." Blair cried against his lips. She was craving for him, just like she knew he was craving her. She bit his lip before she added, "Hurry. _Please_." She had a smile playing at her lips.

Chuck pulled away for a second to look her right in the eye and what he saw made the butterflies in his stomach flutter for a second. She looked so happy to be in his arms. He couldn't believe it. She was really his.

Taking a deep breath, Chuck bent down and once again pressed his lips against Blair's. He decided he would give her a night that she would never forget.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hope you liked it! :)

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516**

**AKA**

**Heather**


	8. Maybe I Love Him, Maybe I Don't

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything or anyone from Gossip Girl. Cuz if I did, the show probably wouldn't be as good as it is...Or would it? :smirk: lol Yeah right. Also, hinting some subtle references to the spoiler stuff I found at Fanpop.

**Songs I Listened To While Writing:** I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw, Good Thing by Reel Big Fish, Poker Face by Lady GaGa

**A/N:** Hey guys. Okay, so I know I promised to update soon and it's definitely been quite awhile since I have. But, I have been busy lately. Sorry. Hopefully you all enjoy this! :)

* * *

"_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl."_

_Gavin DeGraw,_ I'm In Love With A Girl

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** Maybe I Love Him, Maybe I Don't

_Wow._

Blair had just woken up from one of the best dreams she had ever had. She had fallen asleep watching "Charade" and Chuck had shown up and they...

_Wait._

It hadn't been a dream. She or anyone else hadn't messed up another intimate moment between the two of them for once. They had finally had sex again and it had been incredible.

Chuck Bass was hands down the master at pleasing a woman. Or least Blair Waldorf, that is.

And the craziest thing was that he knew the effect he had on her.

She was always so open to him when they had made love. Yes, it was really was more than sex this time. Maybe it always been and Blair had tried to deny it. But it didn't matter anymore if she had. She wasn't holding back anything now. Well, one thing. But that _thing_ was huge.

Blair thought about the night before. At least she knew they were really together this time. They hadn't really talked too much about it but in a weird way, Blair had understood how much Chuck wanted only her better physically than verbally. But it was the way they were.

Sure they both had their wit, but banter could only get you so far and the two of them weren't so good with serious conversations. Or at least, Chuck.

But once he had pressed his lips against hers, Blair realized how much this meant to Chuck. More than anything. It was scary but true.

He held her the complete opposite of Nate. Nate had touched her like a delicate flower, as if he held her too tightly she would be crushed. Chuck, on the other hand, was rough yet somehow gentle at the same time if possible. He knew how to make her moan his name without any effort. Chuck even called her petnames when they made love now like "baby".

It had taken Blair by surprise at first but she found herself growing fond of his new little habit. His voice was so sweet and soothing when he spoke.

When they wore each other out, Blair curled up into Chuck and laid her head on his chest. Meanwhile, Chuck wrapped his arm quite protectively around her as if he was afraid she wouldn't be there when he woke up.

Which was weird, considering this was Blair's place. But it didn't matter.

She loved being held this way. It made her feel special.

Now that she was fully awake, Blair noticed her hand that wasn't currently lying on Chuck's chest, was tightly held in his free one.

Staring at the boy she currently believed she loved, Blair couldn't help but to notice Chuck's slightly long bangs were in his eyes. She stroked them out of the way.

_He could use a haircut._

Then again, the look suited Chuck well. Besides, she secretly loved his hair.

Blair hadn't notice her actions had caused Chuck to stir and open his eye. A smile appeared on his face instantly. "Morning, Waldorf." He pulled Blair to him for a morning kiss.

"Chuck..."

With that, Blair leaned in for another and another. Their kisses became heated as Chuck slowly rolled over so that he was on top of her. His hands roamed everywhere on her body that they could reach. He bent his head down so that he could nibble at her ear and heard Blair give out a quiet moan with her eyes closed.

_God, Chuck._

A wrapper could be heard opening and within a minute, Chuck was inside her once again. Blair now felt complete.

It had been around 9 am when all the lovemaking had stopped. Blair gasped for air as Chuck rolled off of her, with a grin starting to form on her face.

This _had _to be close to love. The longing she had for him had never faded no matter how hard she had tried to make it. She was finding herself wanting him, _needing_ him.

_What is wrong with me?_

Was there really anything wrong with her? What was she afraid of exactly? Getting hurt again? Him not loving her back? _What_?

Blair's thoughts disappeared as Chuck plant a kiss on her cheek, then her jaw, her neck, and finally her collarbone. He then stared over at her with a look that for once Blair couldn't read. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner but got no reply.

It didn't matter too much though because at that moment...

"Miss Blair!"

It was Dorota. She was calling from downstairs, obviously about to come up. Blair quickly pulled away from Chuck, almost screaming. Meanwhile, Chuck gave her an amused but still pretty concerned expression in response.

"God, Dorota. I completely forgot all about her!" Blair cried.

Chuck's smirk came out. "Well, you've been a little busy." He squeezed her much smaller hand.

The statement had managed to make Blair giggle. "True." She instantly went back into panic mode and grabbed her robe, which was lying nearby. She got out of bed. "You have to hide."

"What?"

Blair pulled Chuck out of her bed and grabbed his clothes, handing them to him. "Hide. _Now_." She led him towards her bathroom. "Dorota will kill you."

Well okay, that was a lie. Dorota actually approved of Chuck for some reason. Still, she wouldn't exactly be pleased to see that he had spent the night over in her room.

"I'm sure she knows I'm still here--"

Blair cut him off, frowning. "Well, maybe she doesn't. Now _hide_." She pushed him inside the bathroom. "Just let me see what she wants first. Okay, Chuck? Then you can come back out." Chuck didn't seem happy about this at all but she didn't really care. She shut the door right when Dorota came in. "Dorota!"

"Good morning, Miss Blair." She held up a tray full of food before her. "Thought I would bring you breakfast."

"Oh, thank you." Blair eyed the food, noticing there was quite a lot of it for one person. "I don't think I'll be able to eat all of this though, Dorota." She saw the older woman's lips were pursed as she came into the room. She placed the tray on the bed.

_Uh oh._

Dorota frowned over at the young brunette. "I figured Mr. Chuck might be hungry too. He's still here, yes?"

What was Blair to say when her favorite housemaid stared at her with such disapproval?

"Uh, thanks. That will be all, Dorota." Blair looked down, starting to blush. Dorota continued to frown but didn't say a word and left the room. As a gaping Blair closed the door, Chuck came out of the bathroom, laughing.

Okay, that was it.

Blair smacked Chuck's arm out of annoyance. She crossed her arms in frustration since she could see he was still amused. "Shut up!"

Chuck let out one more chuckle before shaking his head. "Told you she knew."

Still ticked off, Blair sighed. She walked back towards her bed as she made herself calm down. "Hungry?"

"For _you_? Sure." Chuck saw Blair raise her eyebrows at him. "Fine. I could use the nourishment since I have to use _so _much energy when I'm with you." He joined her on the bed.

"Oh, shut up." Blair allowed her own smirk to appear. "Like you can complain."

"I truly can't."

The two smiled for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes. Hazel into brown. Blair was the first to look away and turned to the food. "We should probably eat. Dorota will feel insulted if we don't."

Chuck sighed, grabbing a fork. "You know, she doesn't seem to like me much."

Blair shook her head, still smiling. "Oh, don't worry about her. She's just a little protective over me, that's all. She's like my second mom." She felt her smile turn back into a smirk as she squeezed Chuck's hand. In a whisper, she added, "Besides, she never said a word to my mom about you being in my room in the past."

"True." Chuck snaked his arm around Blair's waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and went back to his food. "Man, I'm starving."

Giggling, Blair grabbed for her own fork and dug in. "Well, sex does work up quite an appetite." She drank some orange juice before asking, "So, what are we doing today, Bass?"

Chuck tucked a strand of loose hair behind Blair's ear and kissed the ticklish spot on her neck. "I think the proper question is what _won't_ we be doing today?"

Blair let out another giggle. She playfully slapped him. "Chuck! I'm serious."

"Oh, trust me. So I am. " He pressed his lips against hers, pulling her to him again. His tongue invaded her mouth causing Blair to moan. Both of them dropped their forks; food now forgotten.

At that moment, Blair's orange Envee rang. It was Serena. Hesitantly, Blair pulled away from Chuck to answer.

"Hey, B!" Serena's upbeat voice cried. "What's up?"

"Um, right now isn't really a good time, Serena." Blair stared as Chuck started to eat again in silence with a slight frown. She was finding herself hating to see him frown. She wanted to see that secret smile of his. The one he reserved just for her.

Serena's voice brought Blair back to the conversation. "What do you mean?" She was clearly puzzled. Pausing to think, she seemed to quickly figure it out. "Wait. You're with _him_ right now, aren't you?"

Blair groaned. "_Serena_!" She sighed, frustrated with her supposed best friend. "So what? We're together now!"

"Okay, okay." Serena took a deep breath. "I know you want to spend all your time with Chuck but I mean, Blair, you're going off to Europe for the whole summer and I just really wanted us to spend some time _without_ Chuck before you do." She paused before she begged, "_Please_?"

"Well..." Blair glanced over at Chuck, frowning. She tentatively replied, "...okay."

"You _are_ at your place this time, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay. I'll come over soon."

Blair panicked. She really wanted a little more alone time with Chuck still. "Wait. Can you at least give me an hour?"

There was a short silence on the other line before Serena replied, "Fine, Blair."

Okay, now Blair was semi-happy. "Thanks, S."

And with that she hung up the phone.

It seemed as though Chuck had heard every word Serena said. "I take it that Sis wants the two of you to hang out?" It was obvious that this disappointed him but he was trying to hide it with a half-heartedly smirk.

Blair felt a little guilty now. "Yeah. She's still upset that I'm going off to Europe in her time of need." She shook her head, frown in place.

The next words that came out of Chuck's mouth brought a smile back to her face. "So, an hour, huh?" His trademark smirk was completely visible now.

Blair stood up, pulling Chuck to his feet. She now wore her own smirk as she pulled him towards the bathroom. "I think I still owe you that shower, Bass."

"Yes, you do." Chuck took Blair completely by surprise by scooping her up and carrying her in the bathroom. He saw the smile on Blair's face as she tried to get him to put her down and shut the door with his foot.

They really could do a lot in an hour.

* * *

After the two had a really long shower, Chuck and Blair somehow managed to get dressed whether they actually wanted to or not. They were kissing each other goodbye, quite hungrily, when someone cleared their throat by the door. Serena.

"Ew."

Chuck quickly left the room after that, looking back at Blair for only a second.

Serena couldn't hold back her laughter. "Okay, that was_ so_ not an image I wanted to see so early in the day."

"Jealous?"

More laughter. This time Blair joined in.

Finally, Serena was able to control herself. She scowled, raising her eyebrows. "Right. Because I really want to be sucking face with a step-brother who I can barely stand most of the time. I think I'll pass."

"Serena, I thought you were going to go easy on him."

Serena sighed, defeated. "Fine." She managed to put a smile on as she spoke again. "Well, I would ask if things were good between the two of you but after that little display of yours I think it's safe to say they are?"

Blair nodded. "I have to admit, S, I'm really happy right now."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." She beamed, suddenly remembering how much every touch and kiss had made her feel so alive. "Last night was amazing! I mean, the sex _always_ is but--"

Serena looked a little nauseated, her hand covering her mouth. "I think I just gagged a little in my mouth."

"Serena!" Blair groaned, annoyed. "Oh, come on! You talked to me about you and Humphrey."

"Well, Dan isn't like Chuck, is he?" Serena scowled after this but it went unnoticed by Blair, who wasn't even staring in her direction. She looked at the floor, trying to hold back tears that she could feel forming.

Blair scoffed. "Of course he's not. He's from Brooklyn." She paused when she saw the expression on Serena's face. She looked so sad right now. Blair grabbed her blonde friend's hand, worried. "S, you okay? I really didn't mean to bring him up."

"I know and I'll be fine, B. I promise."

Serena wasn't very convincing but Blair decided to ask a different question instead. "Any news from him yet?"

"No." She heaved a sigh. She needed to change the subject. _Now._ "So, things with Chuck are really going that well?"

Blair smirked, desperately wanting to laugh. "I thought you didn't want to hear about any of this?"

Serena didn't even flinch. "You didn't answer me."

Honestly, Blair wasn't sure what to tell her. She didn't even understand her feelings for Chuck completely yet. She was still trying to figure out how deep they really were.

_How do I explain this to her?_

"Well, it's a little strange." Blair noticed Serena was confused. "But in a good way. He's being so sweet to me."

Serena gave her a look of disbelief after that. "I _cannot _picture Chuck Bass being sweet." She paused, letting a small smirk form. "So, you still think you're _in love_ with him?"

Blair didn't answer right away. She thought back to what Nate had said to her the day before.

'_Wait until you're ready.' _

She knew she wasn't ready just yet and clearly Chuck wasn't either so she decided it was probably best to say maybe she didn't. But she still responded to Serena's question with, "I don't know, S."

Serena raised her eybrows. "You don't know?!"

Shaking her head, Blair continued, "I've decided I don't want to rush into love again. We all know how well that ends."

Both girls frowned at this. "For now, we're just seeing if we can really make this work. But I really think I'm starting to, Serena." She paused before adding, "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay...thoughts on it? I know it's pretty short. It's been a little changed (mostly the beginning) but overall the way I wanted it to come out. That being said, was it good? I would love to hear your opinion on it. Well, I'm kind of tired now so I probably should go. Later! :)

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516**

**AKA**

**Heather**


	9. The Chuck Bass Way of Being Romantic

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything or anyone from Gossip Girl. Cuz if I did, the show probably wouldn't be as good as it is...Or would it? :smirk: lol Yeah right.

**Songs I Listened To While Writing:** Disturbia By Rhianna, Hysteria by Muse, and Scream by Chris Cornell

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know, I totally suck. But I've had major writer's block, the new season's kinda been affecting my ideas for this chapter so far, and school. I've been very busy lately. Anyway, after this chapter there may only be 3 more for this fic. Maybe. It depends. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. :)

* * *

"_I hear_ y_our body says it wants more, but you're afraid you'll be addicted, boy." _

_- Chris Crocker,_ Mind In The Gutter

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** The Chuck Bass Way of Being Romantic

After her conversation with Serena about Chuck, Blair began to regret saying yes to hang out with Serena. She had been enduring hours of hearing Serena go on about how much she _wasn't _missing Dan.

_This is _so_ not what I planned on doing today. __Stupid Humphrey._

Okay, so her best friend was in need of comfort. But still, Blair didn't want her actually _mourning_ over him. After all, he _was_ Dan Humphrey. He was from...Brooklyn.

_Ugh. What had Serena been thinking when she started dating him? Didn't I warn her that she could do so much better?_

Blair sighed as she pretended to be interested in Serena's rant. At that moment, her thoughts disappeared when her phone signaled that she was receiving a text message. She saw that it was the person she most wanted to talk to at the moment.

Chuck.

_Maybe he misses me as well._

_**R u still with her? -C**_

Blair had to force herself not to laugh. She smiled as she typed her response.

**_Yeah but I miss U. xoxo, B_**

_"_B!" Serena cried, trying to get Blair's attention. She waved her hand in her face. "Hello! Are you even listening to me anymore?"

"Huh?" she had replied, without taking her eyes off the phone since Chuck had sent her another message. She smiled as she read his words to her.

Serena shook her head, trying real hard not to smirk. "Let me guess, it's Chuck?" The name had forced Blair to face her best friend. "Blair, I think you're becoming obsessed with him."

"What? I am not." Blair scoffed. "Besides, so what if I _was_? He's changing, S." Her eyebrows were raised in question. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You can say it a hundred times and I still won't believe you." Serena saw the scowl on Blair's face and suddenly felt bad. She knew she should be more supportive. "Oh, B. Come on. I just mean, _I_ can't see it." She sighed. "But, if he makes you happy, I'll leave you alone about him."

Blair's smile returned. "Thank you." She was glad her best friend was finally making a real effort to be accepting towards her relationship with Chuck. "By the way, Chuck just texted me and said he was already on his way over here..." Serena frowned at this but remained silent. "So..."

Serena cut her off. It was quite obvious what Blair wanted. "So basically, you want me to leave now?"

Smirking, Blair looked over at the blonde. "Well, if you don't mind since he should be here any minute. After all, I'm sure you don't want to watch us having sex." Her grin widened when she saw Serena make a sick face.

With her face buried in her hands, Serena groaned. "Okay, that was a visual I _really_ didn't need. Thanks a lot, Blair."

Taking a little pity on her friend, Blair decided to stop the teasing. "Just thought I'd give you a little warning, is all."

Serena shook her head with a smile in place. She gave Blair a brief hug, letting out a giggle. "Well, I guess I should go now. Have fun with Chuck then."

"That won't be a problem, Sis."

Standing with his arms crossed, leaning against Blair's doorway, Chuck gave them that damn smirk that Blair now allowed herself to admit that she loved. She beamed at him and took a few steps forward, biting her lip. "Hey." Chuck slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Serena took this as her cue to leave. "See ya later, B." And without waiting for a response, she headed out the door. She _really_ didn't want to watch whatever was going to happen between the two of them. Watching them kiss still made her feel awkward.

With her friend now gone, Blair felt a strong need to close the gap between her and Chuck. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her lips against his. Instantly, Chuck responded, cupping her face with one of his hands.

Blair felt that familiar sensation she always did when Chuck touched or kissed her. Like she was finally alive.

God, the things he could do to her.

Eventually, they pulled away for air and smiled at each other. "Wow," Blair sighed.

Chuck gave out a chuckle, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Yeah..." He pulled away a little and Blair saw a bag in his other hand. Curiosity consumed her.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the bag. Had he actually bought her a gift?

_How sweet._

Chuck stared down at the bag; his jaw twitching for a second. He then looked back at Blair, giving a smile. "Something I'm sure you'll like."

Blair eyes widened. "It's for me?" Her mouth hung open a little bit out of shock.

_Wow. He really_ did_ get me something._

Chuck handed the bag over to her. "Open it." He watched her as she peeked inside of it and shifted as he waited for her reaction.

"Chuck..." Blair gasped.

He had gotten her a dress. A beautiful red Nodresscode dress. She stared at it for a moment before meeting Chuck's gaze in her direction. She noticed that he appeared to be anxious for her response to the gift. "Do you...like it?" he asked.

_God, he looks adorable when he's nervous._

Blair gave a nod as she grinned at Chuck. "I love it." She kissed him thanks. She held it up and stared at herself in the mirror. "What do you think?"

Chuck saw Blair biting her lip in the reflection of the mirror. He could tell she was critiquing how it would look on her. "How about you try it on?"

Blair caught his eye in the mirror. She was still biting her lip. "Well...okay." She turned around, slipping off the casual dress she was already wearing, with a smirk. As she stood in her spot, in only her underwear, she saw Chuck swallow, clearly trying to control himself. She went over to the bag, which she had placed on the floor and grabbed the dress. Slowly, Blair put it on as Chuck continued to watch in fascination. She cleared her throat. "So, what do you think?"

Coming to his senses, Chuck shook his head. His lips formed a smile and he replied, "You look beautiful, Waldorf." He stepped forward and stroked a loose strand of hair out of her face. "A perfect fit."

Finding it hard to breathe, Blair turned back towards the mirror. She was able to smirk now with his intoxicating scent no longer taking over her. "Hmm, I find it _slightly_ disturbing how you knew my size, Bass." She raised her eyebrows questioningly, catching his eye.

Chuck simply shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was just lucky." He saw that Blair still seemed skeptical about the dress. "What, Blair? I've known you for years. I pay attention. Is that a crime?" He gave her his best innocent look, which seemed to work.

Blair shook her head. "No...It just surprised me, that's all." She decided she still loved the dress. And the fact that Chuck brought it for her. "It's a lovely dress, but why...?"

Stepping forward, Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I thought you might like to wear it after we arrive in Tuscany."

Tuscany! It seemed like forever since they talked about their trip. Now it was fresh in Blair's mind again. "Oh really? Well, that was quite nice of you." She stared down at her dress as she bit lip.

Chuck chuckled. "Me being nice...it's been known to happen. At least to certain people." He pressed his lips against the nape of Blair's neck, kissing her there. Reminding her that she was one of those people. She smiled as he did so. He continued to kiss her in spots that he secretly loved most about her after seeing this reaction. Including her shoulder, where he slightly bite her, marking her as his.

Giving out a moan in pleasure, Blair leaned more into him, urging Chuck to continue. She even said his name. That made Chuck turn her around to face him. He cupped her face and planted a kiss along her jaw line. "Chuck..." He then kissed Blair's cheek, still teasing her a little. After she called out his name again, sounding quite impatient this time he pressed his lips against hers.

Blair deepened the kiss, tugging at his hair. She smiled as she realized he was too, despite the slight pain. It felt so good being like this again.

Chuck's hands slid down to her waist and one of them went for one of her thighs, squeezing it. Blair, of course, moaned since she couldn't help it when he did things like that. He made her lose control of herself. It was both pleasurable and infuriating at the same time.

They both stood there, making out without feeling the need to go straight towards the bed. All they wanted at the moment was _this_. Their lips on each other, this embrace, and each other. Eventually they both needed air since of course they were both still human and oxygen was necessary for them to continue their actions. Taking a deep breath, Blair rested her head against Chuck's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She sighed to herself, happily.

_This is nice._

Actually, it was more than nice. It was wonderful.

Chuck stroked her hair as he slightly pulled away. With his loose hand, he grabbed one of hers. "God, Waldorf. You're gonna be the death of me."

Laughing, Blair went to fix where his hair had gotten a little messy, thanks to her. "Oh really? Thanks." She grimaced as she saw him smirk. "Wipe that damn smirk off, Bass."

He didn't stop smirking; only continued to. "Make me." This made Blair sigh in annoyance. "I'm sorry, was that your way of making me stop, Blair? Hmm, it seems I haven't taught you anything at all- OW!"

Blair had slapped him in the chest. She was scowling at him and backing away from him. In response, Chuck glared at her. "What the hell was that for Blair? I was just messing with you, dammit!"

"You were bugging me!" She rolled her eyed at him as if it was obvious.

Chuck scoffed. "You're such a bitch sometimes, you know that?" He shook his head staring at the floor, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say now. He looked back at Blair to see her, gaping at him. "What?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" she cried.

"What? About you being a bitch?" He could tell by her reaction that it was. Chuck sighed. "Blair, come on. Everyone knows you are. You've even said that you are yourself. Why should it be any different when I say it?"

"I..." Blair's suddenly sounded small now. Like it was coming a fragile child instead. "I don't know...It's just sounds..._vile_ when you say it, I guess."

Chuck couldn't believe it. Had Blair just admitted that she didn't want him to think of her as a bitch? "Blair..." He placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Take it as a compliment." He paused, thinking about what he had just said. "I just mean, you always take things so personal. You don't always have to be so strong."

Blair smiled, shaking her head. "You're being ridiculous, Chuck." She went to straighten his bow tie so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

Grabbing her hands, Chuck kissed them. "How about we get out of here? I could take you out. Maybe grab a bite to eat?" he asked. "Whatever you want," he added with a smile.

Quite surprised at how sweet her _boyfriend_ (God, how she loved that word now) was being to her, Blair was a little slow with her answer. She eventually recovered since Chuck was staring at her, waiting for a response. "Um, anything's fine with me." She smiled as he led her out the door.

As the two waited for the elevator to come, their lips met for a long kiss full of passion that didn't even stop as Dorota passed them with a frown on her face, giving out a small, "Hmph!" When they finally broke away, Chuck and Blair were both out of breath, and the elevator door opened. Blair giggled to herself.

_We have perfect timing._

"What's so funny?" Chuck smirked, curiously. He kissed her as he gently pressed her up against the wall.

Blair simply shook her head. "Nothing." She raised her eyebrows. "So where are we going, Bass? You already gave me my chance to be in control the other day. How about you take charge for once?"

Chuck's mouth widened for a second but it went back to a smirk almost instantly. "Of course, Waldorf." He paused, as the door opened. "How about we go to Gramercy Tavern?"

Her favorite restaurant.

"But..." She let Chuck drag her out of the elevator since she wasn't really focused on walking at the moment. Blair could _not_ believe she was actually struggling for words right now. "But you have to get a reservation to eat there." She didn't know why she had said it but she had.

Of course, Chuck still had that smirk of his on his face. "Oh, don't worry. I already made one." He opened the door for Blair as he led her outside while she was taken aback. "Besides, even if I hadn't I could always tell the host who my father is."

"How did you...?" Blair shook her head, confused.

"How'd I what?" Chuck seemed to know what she was thinking but still asked her anyway, which bugged her. A lot.

Blair sighed. "How did you know that was my favorite restaurant, Chuck? I mean, there's being observant and then there's being stalkerish." She widened her eyes, slightly afraid that she offended him. But seriously, how did he know so much about her? Sure they had been good friends for many years but still, she had never once told them her favorite restaurant. Or had she?

She honestly couldn't remember. And she was supposed to have a good memory.

_Ugh._

To be honest, Chuck didn't even look mad. He actually looked quite...amused?

_What...?_

"Blair, who do you think helped Nathanial with his dates with you two years ago when he started acting weird?" He sighed. "At first, I didn't mind it too much. But after awhile...I found it to be quite...infuriating, to say at the least."

Blair gasped. "You were the one who made those plans?" She smiled sadly as Chuck led her towards his limo, which was sitting outside her place. "I thought..." Shaking her head, she pushed her thoughts away. "That was sweet of you, Chuck."

Shrugging, Chuck replied. "I just thought you deserved to be treated right after...what happened with your father and Serena." He swallowed, trying to remain confident.

Blair noticed this. She remembered how Chuck had been the only real one there for her after both Serena and her father had taken off during their sophomore year. She had been hesitant to accept his pity at first but she had soon realized he had truly cared about her situation. "Thank you." She kissed him briefly and curled herself into him after they sat down in Chuck's limo. Blair let him wrap his arm securely around her as Chuck kissed the top of her head. A tear felt as though it was about to escape from her eye.

"Anytime, Waldorf." Chuck sighed, as he stroked her hair. God, he really did loved her. "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? I hope so. I feel like it's been forever since I've written anything! Ugh. And yes I took a few references from the Season 2 episodes and used them in here. Anyway, I will try to have the next chapter up soon!

Oh, and I know it was kinda short but I has kinda half asleep while writing the end so that's why. And I was struggling where to end the chapter.

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516**

**AKA**

**Heather**


	10. Fine Dining & Limo Sex

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything or anyone from Gossip Girl. Cuz if I did, the show probably wouldn't be as good as it is...Or would it? :smirk: lol Yeah right.

**Songs I Listened To While Writing:** Rewind by The Stereophonics, Unusual You by Britney Spears & Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns

**A/N: **Hey guys! Just thought I'd update since I'm weirdly getting inspired again. Prepare for CB cuteness and a bit of a conclusion to the whole Serena situation. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_"Baby, you're so unusual.  
Didn't anyone tell you you're supposed to break my heart?  
I expect you to so why haven't you?"_

_- Britney Spears,_ Unusual You

(I cannot believe I just quoted Britney Spears but this song actually helped me write this chapter a lot!)

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** Fine Dining & Limo Sex

The ride to Gramercy Tavern was a quiet one until halfway there. Blair was still curled up into Chuck, with his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, stroking one of them with his thumb. They both enjoyed the peaceful silence between the two of them. It was a lot better than bickering. Though, to be truthful, they both secretly loved their arguments.

Chuck's chin rested on top of Blair's head as he thought about what he told her earlier. He couldn't believe how open he had been with her. But it had been the truth.

It wasn't as if Nathaniel had been the worst boyfriend ever...he just wasn't meant for Blair. Chuck had always known this but remained their loyal friend that was silently annoyed with their relationship. It wasn't jealousy he told himself. It had been...well, he wasn't quite sure what it had been. But whatever it was, it had irritated him to no end.

He stared around as he remembered the night that had changed everything between him and the brunette that was currently in his arms. This limo had been where their awkward 'relationship' had first started. Chuck now considered it be a sacred place. In a way, it was their form of the bedroom. A place to be away from prying eyes and they could just be themselves.

He hadn't regretted the time he had shared with Blair months ago. They had been the best days of his life. Well, these past few days were starting to take their place now.

This time they didn't have to lie to their friends about where they were and could just breathe without fearing that they'd be discovered. It was nice just being able to just be with Blair without having to worry about anything.

Chuck heard Blair sigh as he kissed the top of her head again. For some reason, he let out a sigh of his own. It was nice to finally know that Blair didn't regret him either. It was nice to know this thing wasn't totally one-sided after all.

Taking him completely by surprise, Blair lifted her head from its spot to look up at him. "What are you thinking about, Bass?" She stared at him with those wide, curious eyes that he loved.

Chuck looked down at her intensely and smirked. "Well, what are you thinking about, Waldorf? You've been just as quiet as I have." He watched her as she opened her mouth and struggled with a response for a moment. If he hadn't known better he would have laughed.

Blair heaved an annoyed sigh. "_Chuck_..." she drawled out, clearly letting him know she didn't want any drama to start between the two of them for no reason.

Deciding to be honest, Chuck slide his hand into hers and responded. "Fine." He stared down at them as he smirked. "I was just thinking about how this limo has quite a lot of memories between us." Looking up, he caught Blair's eye.

Blushing, Blair dropped her gaze from him. He knew she too was thinking about the several times that they had snuck around and had mind-blowing sex in this very limo.

Chuck continued without really thinking about it. "You know, sometimes when I was alone in here I used to think about you." He wasn't sure why he told her that, but he did.

Blair gaped at him. "R-Really?" She appeared to be shocked. Did she really think he had stopped thinking about her during their time of supposedly hating each other? He hadn't.

"Yes," Chuck replied. He had no idea what else to say. He could hardly believe he had admitted it out loud himself.

Finally, Blair seemed to have come to her senses. She smirked as she shook her head. "What a line, Bass."

"It's the truth."

Blair's smirk faded. She gaped once more. It seemed as though he was constantly surprising her. A fact Chuck was finding out that he enjoyed. A lot.

Once again, Blair struggled to regain her composure. She took a deep breath, then smirked again. "Well, that was quite nice of you to share."

"No problem."

At that moment, the limo came to a stop. Obviously, they had arrived at the restaurant. Chuck opened the door and helped Blair out of the limo. He held her hand as they headed for the entrance.

* * *

Serena laid on her bed, reading a magazine, bored out of her mind. She had wanted to spend the whole day with Blair, but of course Chuck had shown up ruining that idea.

_Ugh. What does Blair see in him?_

Okay. He wasn't _that_ bad. He was a decent enough step-brother and Blair seemed to be crazy about him for some reason.

Honestly, Serena wasn't mad at him. She was jealous that Blair had someone while she had...

Who did she have?

She felt a tear in the corner of her eye, which she quickly wiped away. Sighing, she sat up and curled up into a ball, deep in thought. She wanted to call Dan but she knew that was _not_ going to happen. She just couldn't. The last time she did he had hung up on her.

So who could she call? Blair was with Chuck doing God knows what. Eric had made it clear he didn't want to hear her complaints about Dan anymore. Who else could she talk to about this?

She could always call Nate.

But then she remembered the last time she had talked to him. Things were clearly going to be awkward between them.

Maybe she could explain herself. To let him know why she had kissed him. That would be okay, right?

_Why not?_

She called Nate's number and after one ring he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Serena?" He seemed to be as confused as she was. But he didn't seem mad, so that was a good sign. "What's up?"

Serena took a deep breath, then continued. "I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I kissed you."

"Serena, it's all r-" Nate started, but Serena wasn't finished.

"I'm sorry if you hate me but I was just so-"

"Serena." Nate had said it quite firmly so she stopped. "It's fine. I'm not mad at you and no, of course I don't hate you." He paused. "Do you really think I could? Honestly, how long have we known each other?"

Serena bit back a smile as she shook her head. "I just thought..."

"I get why you did," Nate replied quite understandingly. "You miss Dan. It's all right."

"Is it?"

Nate sighed. "Yeah. It's probably the reason why I let you do it."

Serena let out a giggle as she smirked. "What? You missed Dan too?" she teased.

"Wha-" Nate chuckled as he stumbled with his response. "I meant, I miss Vanessa."

There was a brief silence which Serena broke. "Oh." She wasn't sure how to answer to that. "What ever happened with you two? You ended quicker than you started."

"I..." Nate struggled. It seemed as though he wasn't sure himself. "I'm not sure..."

Serena suddenly felt bad about causing him to squirm. "Oh, Nate. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." She smiled. "I should probably go. I think I'm gonna watch a movie with Eric."

"Okay. Bye, Serena."

"Bye, Nate."

Serena grinned as she hung up her phone. She felt better knowing that Nate wasn't mad at her and the fact that she knew why she had kissed him. She missed Dan. The thought made her frown but she realized it was okay.

_She_ would be okay.

The only thing she had to do was move on, if that was actually possible.

* * *

Sitting across Chuck at the table actually turned out to be hard for Blair. He looked so good. If Blair wasn't a classy girl and worried about what other people thought, she probably would have attacked him with her mouth right then and there.

Chuck ordered for her which shocked Blair, but she didn't truly mind. She smiled as he looked at her after the waitress left. "How'd you know what I wanted, Chuck?"

Smirking, Chuck shrugged. "Lucky guess." He brushed his hand against the top of hers. "I guess I just know you really well."

Blair caught her breath as she allowed herself to grin. "Possibly." She grabbed his hand so they were intertwined.

Chuck laughed, still smirking. "Admit it. I know you better than anyone else." He stared her, expectantly.

In response, Blair rolled her eyes and shook her hed. "Well...maybe." She stared down as she felt Chuck's foot caress hers under the table. Looking back up, she saw Chuck smirking like always. "Chuck..."

"Yes?" He seemed to know what was on her mind.

Sighing, Blair shook her head. "Nothing." She tried to hold back her smile but she couldn't. So instead, she raised her eyebrows and continued to talk. "So, since you know me so well, Bass, why don't you tell me what my favorite flowers are?"

Chuck frowned, confused. "What?"

"Flowers. Pay attention, Chuck." Blair smirked, knowing for a fact that she had never once told him the kind of flowers that she preferred. He wouldn't get it right. "Which kind do I like best?"

So, of course she was taken aback when she saw Chuck smirk once more himself. He couldn't really know, could he? "Hydrangeas." How did he know?! "You have them all around your place. I always figured you must have liked them." He paused, realizing she was staying silent. "Wait. I'm right, aren't I?"

Blair struggled for words. Finally, she managed to form the word, "Yes." She couldn't believe it. He had gotten it right. "Fine. What's my three favorite movies?"

Chuck yawned, appearing as though he thought this was the easiest question ever. "Easy. 'Tiffany's', 'Roman Holiday' and 'Charade'. Next question."

Glaring at him, Blair narrowed her eyes. "You are so annoying," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Chuck shrugged. "You asked me a question and I gave you the right answer. Where's the harm in that?"

"You didn't have to be an ass about it." Blair looked away from him, pissed off.

"Hey." She felt Chuck squeeze her hand. "Look, I didn't mean it. But seriously, you think I didn't already know that?"

Blair sighed. "Well, I figured maybe you forgot." She looked back at him as she added, "Most guys do."

Chuck just smirked. "Well, I'm not most guys. I'm Chuck Bass." His usual smart aleck response to everything.

Blair couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're horrible, you know that?" She squeezed his hand back as she beamed at him.

After that, their food finally arrived. They ate in silence while still holding each other hand and occasionally glancing at each other. Blair stopped halfway through her meal, worrying about the amount of calories that were sure to be adding up. Chuck looked up at her curiously. "Something wrong with your food?"

"Hmm?" Blair answered distractedly. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry."

"Blair..."

"What?" Blair snapped. Seeing his reaction, she lowered her voice. "I'm not. Why are you so worried?"

Chuck shook his head, going back to his food. "If you're worried about your weight, you shouldn't be. You're lovely how you are." He pointed his fork in the direction of Blair's plate. "Now, eat. I don't want you thinking you have to eat only half of your meal."

Blair wanted to protest but it seemed as though Chuck wouldn't hear of it. She huffed, upset. But then she grabbed her fork and continued to eat.

After they were both done eating, Chuck paid for the dinner and asked her if she was ready to leave. Blair nodded and linked her arm through his as they headed for the exit.

* * *

Later, when they were once again in Chuck's limo, Chuck and Blair sat in silence trying not to stare at each other. Chuck was trying to control himself. He knew well what they had usually done when they were alone in this limo. But it was different now.

Or was it? It's not like they were totally taking it slow anymore after all. He had tried but failed. Then again, that was because Blair had asked him to. So clearly she wouldn't mind if they...

No, he needed to have some control. Chuck was finding himself having trouble to though. He stared longingly at her face, her body. Everything. She was beautiful. And she was _his_ now.

He was allowed to touch as long as Blair wanted him to.

His thoughts were broken when Blair slid towards him. It truly felt like deja vu.

"Chuck..." She was starting to lean in, silently asking him if they could. He knew if she was willing that he wouldn't be able to stop her. Just like he hadn't the first time. Chuck just couldn't. She was truly addictive like a drug.

He was wanting her, all of her. She must have known by his staring. And perhaps she wanted him as well. He saw the look of desire in her eyes. It was clear she did.

Which is why when their lips met, Chuck didn't pull away. He didn't feel the need to question her. He didn't doubt she had feelings for him. This time, he knew she was sure.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know it was totally short but whatever. I hope you all still liked it. Will try to update soon. :)

Who else is totally excited for the next episode? Like I know that it's definitely gonna have me in tears, but Ed amazes me so I can't wait to see him rock all of his scenes. And in a weird way, I love episodes like these for some reason. Call me crazy. lol

By the way, I just noticed that I totally called the whole CB going to the movies & holding hands scenario in Ch. 2. Maybe I jinxed the writers into giving us C's waiting speech that I loved. LOL. ;)

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516**

**AKA**

**Heather**


	11. Trying On Scarves & Getting Surprises

**A/N: **Hey there...Okay, I know it's been like forever since I've updated. I'm sorry about that but I seriously haven't felt so motivated to finish this story. It's just that a lot of stuff has been affecting me. I definitely had writer's block, school has been way stressful, and I was totally not liking the show for a little while. Like seriously. LOL. But I'm excited for the next eppies to come so that's good.

Okay...I've gotta bring it up! **(*SPOILERS*)** OMG, who else has seen the CB kissing pics?! Squeee!!!! If you haven't, you totally should! They seriously made my day Monday. LOL. They are soooo freaking cute! I totally say it's because of them that I am updating this since it's been a little hard to get my mindset back in S1 since this is supposed to be total fluff & all we've been getting is angst basically so...lol Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)

**Songs I Listened To While Writing:** Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns (This song just **screams** CB to me!), Colorblind by Natalie Walker, So Contagious by Acceptance

**Special Thanks:** To my awesome fellow GGSWs aka the girls at the GG Spoilers thread at Fanpop, who remind I'm not the only person who thinks Chuck&Blair are amazing and that I'm not totally crazy for calling them my OTP! lol :)

* * *

_"Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously."_

_- Acceptance,_ So Contagious

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Trying On Scarves & Getting Surprises**

It would have been a lie if Chuck had said he regretted not telling Blair no. He felt a smile playing at his lips as Blair practically jumped on him. Okay, so she didn't actually do that but at that moment she was basically in control of the situation right now. It was quite obvious how much she wanted him right then and there.

Blair cried his name into his ear, tightening her arms around his neck. "_Hurry_..." she added. Chuck pressed kisses all over her body, basically worshiping her. He chuckled when he heard Blair give out a groan against his neck.

Yep, he definitely didn't regret giving into her demand.

"Impatient tonight, are we?" Chuck asked as he continued his actions.

In response, Blair laughed as she tugged at his jacket. "Maybe..." She raised her eyebrows with that smirk of hers.

Chuck let out a chuckle. "Figures. Hold on, Blair." He kissed her once more before he went to unzip her dress as he felt Blair's nails start to dig into his back out of anticipation. He slid his hand across her skin until it reached his destination while pressing his lips on her shoulder. He heard Blair stifle a gasp, quite poorly he might add, then gave out a moan.

* * *

"Wow..."

It was the first word that came out of Blair's mouth as Chuck sat next to her. She seemed nearly out of breath and couldn't seem to think of anything else to say. Well, what _was_ there to say, really?

It had been amazing.

Of course it had been. Mind-blowing, in fact. The sex always was. And probably, always would be. Words were unnecessary between the two of them at times like these.

For Blair, that was the best thing about Chuck. He never really pressured her about anything. She felt carefree when she was around him. It was nice to feel that way again. Like how she did during their affair. How she grinned without thinking much about it.

Blair felt Chuck's arm wrap tighter around her waist, pulling her to him. She turned her head to smile at him and she saw that he appeared content. Happy to be with her. She felt flutters in her stomach from just the sight. She kissed his cheek as she whispered, "Can I stay tonight?"

Chuck nodded, stroking her cheek. "Sure." He kissed her with a smile.

* * *

Chuck woke up the next morning in his suite, feeling a small body pressed against him. He smiled as he saw a unconscious Blair lying next to him with a hand placed on his chest. She was quietly snoring, very much asleep. He almost laughed but decided not to wake her yet since she looked so beautiful like this. Still smiling to himself, Chuck stroked her cheek and saw a smile curl up on her face.

He watched her reaction for a moment before he dropped his hand from her face, deciding that he should order room service so that when she awoke she could be fed properly. Before he made to move for the phone to call, he heard Blair groan in her sleep. Chuck paused what he was doing to look at her.

It appeared as though she was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. Chuck instantly felt a need to comfort her somehow. He went to stroke her cheek again and grabbed one of her hands with his free hand. After a minute or so, Blair seemed to calm down a bit. Chuck stroked her hair out of her face as he heard her soft breathing resume. He sighed, as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

Taking a deep breath, Chuck stared at Blair. He felt her stir so he waited for her eyes to open. Eventually, they did. Blair blinked at first until her eyes adjusted to the light. Once she saw Chuck, she smiled. "Hi."

"Why hello there, Waldorf." Chuck smirked at her. "Nice of you to finally wake up."

Blair rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Good morning to you too, Bass." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Pulling her body closer to him, Chuck replied. "Ah, I'd say it's a _great _morning, wouldn't you?"

Smirking, Blair spoke quite teasingly. "Well, I don't know. I'd probably have to think about that..." She trailed off when she saw Chuck pout out of the corner of her eyes. The sight caused her to giggle. "Kidding." They both laughed quietly. Blair pressed her lips against the crook of Chuck's neck. "So, have you been watching me sleep this whole time, Bass?" Of course her eyebrows were raised, skeptically.

It took a few seconds for Chuck to respond. "Of course not," he answered, quite embarrassed that she caught him. "Now," He sat up himself. "How about I order up some room service? You've _got_ to be hungry after last night."

Trying not to grin, Blair nodded. "Sounds okay to me." She leaned over and kissed Chuck before she got out of the bed, still naked. "Mind if I take a shower? I feel kind of gross."

Chuck let out a chuckle. "Why? You look perfectly fine to me." He sighed when he saw her annoyed expression. "Sure you can." He watched as she nodded once again, before walking off towards the bathroom. He sighed to himself, letting his head fall back down on the bed.

* * *

After taking a shower, Blair tried drying her hair off a little bit and wrapped a towel around her. She sighed, making her way back out where Chuck was possibly waiting for her.

She opened the door to see Chuck still sitting on his bed in just his boxers. Walking over to him, she saw his eyes slightly widen at her presence. She stood in front of him, with hands on her hips and a smile plastered on her face. "So, going back to bed, are we?" she teased.

"Only if you join me," Chuck leered.

Blair shook her head, giggling. "If I do, I might never leave."

Chuck shrugged. "And your point is?" he asked playfully.

"Chuck..." Shaking her head once more, Blair joined him on the bed, letting her towel fall to the floor. She stroked his slightly messy hair out of his face with smirk. "You're ridiculous."

"And yet you're the one whose sleeping with me. I'd say that makes _you_ pretty ridiculous yourself," Chuck challenged. He knew she had to have a snarky reply to that.

Blair scowled at him. "Ugh. You're such an asshole sometimes."

"Aw, thanks babe. What a compliment." Chuck said, smirk in place. Seeing her still a little ticked off, he sighed. "God, I've missed your insults."

"Oddly enough, I've missed your pervertedness, as well as your wit." Blair allowed herself to smile. "After all, as much as I love Serena, sometimes she's not as up to speed with me as I'd like. It's kind of nice having someone who can keep up again."

For a second, Chuck gave her a rare, genuine smile. "Likewise." He slid his arm around her waist.

The two smiled at each other. "Come here," Blair whispered before she kissed him. Their lips met for a few moments when there was a light knock on the door. Chuck groaning, hesitantly, pulled away from Blair and got up from his spot. "That must be breakfast. Wait here." He went to answer the door.

Blair sighed, staring around Chuck's place. She wondered why he was in his old suite when he should be in the Van der Bass one instead. She would ask Chuck that when he came back. Her eyes stopped on the sight of the photograph of a young beautiful woman that she knew to be Chuck's mom who had passed away in a plane crash when he was a child.

Feeling a small tug at her stomach, Blair tried to push the unsettling feeling away. She couldn't help but feel sad for Chuck. How he had to live without a mother almost all his life. Especially since it seemed as though he couldn't remember her. Or maybe he did but kept his feelings about it bottled up. After all, he never spoke of her. He must have his reasons, she decided.

Next she saw Chuck's trademark scarf, which was lying on the dresser right next to the bed. Blair went to pick it up, wrapping it around her neck. She sniffed it, curious. Of course it smelled like Chuck. It was quite intoxicating to her. "Hmm..."

She heard a throat being cleared. Turning around, she saw Chuck smirking, amused. "Well, would you look at that. This is a sight I _never_ thought I'd see."

"'Don't mock the scarf,'" Blair said, imitating him quite poorly.

Chuck's reply was of course a chuckle. "I wouldn't _dare_ to." He sat the food down on the bed before he walked up to her, fixing the scarf so that it was perfect on her. He then snaked his arms around Blair's waist. "Actually, it looks good on you."

Blair laughed. "Oh really? Liar."

"Am not." He spun her around a little. "So, hungry? Or are you too busy having fun raiding my room?"

Giggling, Blair planted her feet to the ground and pouted. "I wasn't really inspecting it or anything. Just wondering why you're in your old suite... Why aren't you staying with your new step-siblings? I know you got kicked out recently because of Serena but wasn't that taken care of already?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know why I don't want to. I guess I figured since it's my last week to ever stay in this place, I'd use it. Besides, I'm sure Serena would've killed me by now."

"Probably."

Laughter came from the pair. It was true. Even if Chuck & Serena were now considered family & somewhat friends still, they could barely get along. Who knows how many arguments they would get into in the future?

_Still...he should be living with his family. He _has_ to get lonely sometimes._

"Blair?" Chuck's voice disturbed her thoughts. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine." She took the scarf off her and instead put it around his neck. "Just in deep thought." She went over towards the food expecting him to follow her, which he did.

"About what?" he asked.

Blair shook her head. "Nothing really." She sat down the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come here." Chuck of course obliged, settling himself to eat. As he reached for his fork, he felt Blair's lips pressed against his jaw. Then his neck and going down. Chuckling, he questioned her actions. "Not that I'm complaining at all of course but what's this for?"

Smirking, Blair responded. "Do I suddenly need a reason to?"

Chuck smirked back, playfully. "Well, _no_ but..."

Shaking her head, Blair laid down the bed pulling Chuck along with her. "I'm just really happy right now, that's all." She kissed him lightly with a small giggle.

"Good." It was joined with a smile.

Blair allowed herself to grin. "So, what plans does the great Chuck Bass have planned for himself today?"

"I don't know." Chuck rested his chin against her shoulder. "It's our last day in the city before the trip but I kind of like what we're doing right now."

"Oh you do, do you?" Her eyebrows were raised jokingly. "So, you _really_ plan to stay in your bed all day?"

"As long as you stay in it as well."

Blair gaped at him. "Chuck!" She swat at him lightly. She couldn't hold back her laughter.

Chuck impishly grinned. "What? Is that really so wrong, Blair?" He saw her shake her head, clearly trying to not find the situation funny but failing completely.

"Okay." Blair got up from her spot and out of the bed, still giggling. "I am getting dressed before you convince me not to."

Groaning, Chuck pouted. "You're mean, you know that?"

"Yep." She smirked as she slipped her bra on. "Sorry." She grabbed her dress off the nearby chair. She put on and held the back of her dress as she walked over to Chuck. "Would you zip me up please?" she pleaded. She looked at him expectantly until he sighed and appeared to be defeated.

"Okay." He sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. "Fine. I'm getting out of bed. Happy?" He yawned before he moved over to where Blair stood. She laughed.

"Yes." She kissed him tenderly, stroking his face with the back of her hand. She turned around. "Now can you please zip me up?"

Chuck chuckled. "Yeah." He zipped her dress up, then pulled her towards him so that his arms were wrapped around her stomach. "I've got an idea of what we can do."

With that, Blair turned around to face him. "What? What do you mean?"

"For the day, I mean. Since we're going Tuscany tomorrow and all." He smiled. "Why don't we make the most of today?" Chuck knew that this would please Blair and he was right. She grinned, standing slightly on her toes to kiss him.

"Okay." She went to put her heels on as she answered. Biting her lip, she thought for a second. "Wait. Can we stop by my house before we do anything? I really don't want to wear the same clothes two days in a row."

"Sure."

She waited as watched her boyfriend get dressed for the day. It was slightly funny to see how Chuck Bass functioned while getting ready to go somewhere. Sighing, she turned her cell on to check if she had any missed calls or texts. One message from Serena saying she was just seeing what she was up to. And one e-blast from Gossip Girl. It was about her and Chuck going out last night.

Blair scoffed. "We're on Gossip Girl again? What, is she keeping tabs on us now?" She sighed, then giggled. "Ugh."

Chuck, who was slipping on his suit jacket, walked over to see what all the fuss was about. He then put on a light purple bow tie as he looked at the text. "Huh." He didn't really seem to mind it much unlike the last time. "Well, she _is_ a nosy bitch after all, you know. It's her job to keep tabs on people. She has no life."

Laughter followed this from Blair, who couldn't seem to believe the words that had come out of his mouth. "True." She glanced at Chuck's outfit, noting that he was clearly ready to leave to God knows where. Still, she went to straighten her boyfriend's bow tie because she just had this OCD thing about them. At least whenever she was around Chuck it seemed. "I miss your bow ties..." She admitted it out loud as she made the thing even more presentable than it already was. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here, shall we?" Chuck took her hand, leading her towards the door as Blair grabbed her purse.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you all liked it. I'll try to update soon but I no longer make promises anymore since apparently when I do that's when I get writer's block the most. LOL. Besides, school comes first for me and I don't wanna fail. Yes, I can be a perfectionist sometimes. haha Anyway, the chapter was really supposed to be longer but this just felt like a good stopping point, even though I totally know what happens next. Can you guess what Chuck's small surprise is? Hopefully, it won't seem to be too cheesy. haha

Well, can't wait for tomorrow night's episode!! hehe Thanks for reading! :)

**xoxo, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516**

**AKA**

**Heather**


	12. Revisiting The Past Even For Just A Day

**A/N: **Okay, I'm happy to say I am updating! Yay! Thanks to a certain friend of mine (**I love you, Lauren! hehe) **making me feel better about GG about a little over a week ago. This chapter is dedicated completely to her. I still say the show went a bit stupid but I do agree with her that all of the characters are only going back to their past since that's all that's ever worked. But soon they'll realize they aren't those people anymore and everything will end up how it should. So, in conclusion, I'm back. LOL.

The only thing that really bugged me was the fact that** SO** many people lost **_all_ **hope/jumped ship overnight so suddenly! That sort of thing seriously always gets on my nerves. In my opinion, it means you were never a real fan. Sorry if you're offended I guess, just that's how I personally feel. Anyways, on to the chapter. There's a certain part of Ch. 4 that inspired me with Chuck's idea in this one. Just to let you all know. hehe Well, enjoy! :)

**Special Thanks/Dedication To:** Suspensegirl aka my Lauren bb who made totally managed to lift my spirits & save this fic from its death. LOL. Love ya girlie!!! You're totally one of my fave GGSWs! hehe *hugs* :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:** **Revisting The Past Even If It's For Just A Day**

"Just give me a few minutes and we can go, okay?" Blair stated to Chuck as they entered her bedroom so that she could change. She brushed past him with a smile as she headed towards her closet.

"Sure. Take your time." Chuck laid on Blair's bed as he waited for Blair to be ready. He watched as his girlfriend searched an outfit that fit her mood for that day. He knew it could take it a little while before she was done. Letting his eyes wander around the room, Chuck spotted a group picture of him, Blair, Nate & Serena, or the Non-Judging Breakfast Club which Blair had named them only the other day, in a frame on her vanity table. He sat up in the bed to see it properly.

A smile curled up on Chuck's face as he stared at the picture that had been taken before Serena left Manhattan. _Before everything got screwed up_, he added to himself. He sighed as he thought about how much had changed since then. They were all different people now it seemed.

He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice Blair standing besides him, calling his name. " Chuck?"

Chuck turned his head, coming to his senses. "Huh?" he asked distractedly. He noticed she seemed quite ready to leave.

"You okay there?" Blair appeared to be concerned; frown in place. "I was asking you a question and you seemed out of it."

Shaking his head, Chuck stood up and put his arms around her waist. "Sorry. I was just thinking to myself. Can you repeat it for me?"

Blair pursed her lips, hiding her nerves. "I was only wondering... Where are we going exactly?"

Chuck linked his arm through hers. "Patience, Waldorf." He gave a smile of his own as he led her towards the door. As they exited the room, he added, "You'll see. I promise."

Blair smirked as they stood waiting for the elevator. "I'll get it out of you soon enough."

"Try as you might," Chuck began, amused at her determination, "I won't let myself crack. I'm like a vault. Locked down." The elevator door opened and the couple let themselves in.

In response to Chuck's comment, Blair pouted. She sighed, about to give up when a thought occurred to her. She smirked once more, stepping closer to him. "Is there any way that I could convince you otherwise?" She stood an inch from Chuck, who knew exactly what was going on. Still, with Blair backing him up against the wall wasn't really helping him keep his control in check.

He struggled to reply. "Perhaps..." Chuck managed, shifting with his eyes closed.

Blair giggled, burying her fingers in his hair. "Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows playfully. "And what would that be?"

"Blair..." Chuck couldn't hold himself back anymore. He kissed her with a smile as the door opened. As he led her out of the elevator, Blair continued to attempt getting him to slip.

"So...?"

Chuck sighed, tightening his grip on her hand. "It was supposed to be a surprise..."

"Maybe," Blair replied with a smirk, "I don't want it to be one."

She was making this is so difficult for him. He was actually trying to be romantic right now and she was trying to ruin his idea. He wanted to show her that he really could come up with things that were sweet and considerate on his own.

"You're not making this easy, Blair."

"I know." Blair grinned at him. They both let out a laugh at her bluntness. She stared up him in a questioningly way. "So, will you tell me?"

Chuck opened the door of the limo for her. He seemed hesitant to answer. "Well..."

Blair's eyes lit up. "Yes, Bass?" She knew she was getting to him.

"How about we talk about it during the ride over?"

That seemed to please Blair enough. "Fine." She kissed him before getting into the limo with a smile in place.

* * *

"So, Chuck, what is this big surprise of yours?" Blair snickered. She couldn't help but be still shocked that he could be this sweet. She was rather curious about this 'surprise'.

She saw Chuck, even if it was only for a few seconds, appear to be nervous. Somehow, he managed to speak evenly anyway. "It's nothing big. I mean, it is but..." He drifted off unsure how to explain the situation.

"Yes?" Blair asked, arching her eyebrow. Was he going to spill the beans now?

Chuck gave out a sigh. He struggled to begin. "I was just thinking this morning about what if I had never met you..."

Blair gaped at him; eyes widened. "What?" Why would he even say something that to her right now? "Why?"

In response, Chuck actually had the nerve to chuckle. "Not like that, Blair. I meant, I was thinking about how I probably never would have given something like this a chance if that night at Victrola hadn't happened..."

With that, Blair understood completely. She nodded. "Yeah." She bite her lip, trying not to smile.

Chuck continued. "And I guess I just thought that we could..." The limo slowed down to a stop at that moment. "Revisit the past a bit," he finished with a nervous grin.

Okay, Blair was lost now. "Huh?" What was that supposed to mean?

"We're here." That was all Chuck said as an answer. He opened the door and got out.

Blair stared at him suspiciously. She tried to look past him but failed. "Where is '_here_' exactly?" She took Chuck's hand that he offered her to take. Stepping out of the limo, she now saw what the big surprise was. "Central Park? But..."

"It's where we first met."

"I know, I remember. We all played Tag."

Chuck laughed. "Yeah..." He put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Blair sighed, thinking about that day when she & Serena had both met Chuck and Nate.

Well, it hadn't actually been the first time Blair had seen Nate. He had been at dinner parties that they had all been going to since birth. They'd just never properly talked before. But Chuck... that was the day that they had properly met. She had to admit, at first sight, she hadn't liked him. Somehow she could tell he seemed to have this weird presence about him that caught Blair off-guard. She didn't trust him.

Who would have thought years later that they'd be like this? Actually happy to be together? Shecertainly hadn't.

Blair smiled, remembering something slightly funny. "When we played, you always caught me right away but whenever it was my turn to chase you it'd take me forever." Laughter from Chuck followed this. Blair lightly swat at him with a smirk. "It wasn't funny!"

Chuck, still chuckling to himself, managed to reply. "Yes, it was." He stopped once he saw Blair pouting. "But in a cute way," he added. "I promise."

"Good." Blair pushed him away with a brief smile. "Or else I'd have to find a proper punishment for you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Chuck stated. He looked downright amused at her.

Blair rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with her head tilted to the side. "Oh, so you're a masochist now, huh?" she asked him, playfully.

"Of course I am. I'm with you, aren't I?" Chuck saw Blair glare at him for that comment. He sighed to himself. He had only been joking. Didn't Blair know that? He had no idea why he said what he said next. "You're one too, you know."

"Huh?"

"A masochist."

Blair gasped at how he said it so easily. Like he didn't know she found it to be insulting. Still, she thought about it. In a way, she really was one. "I..." She sighed, blushing a bit from feeling exposed. "I suppose you're right." She frowned. This wasn't exactly something to be proud of.

Chuck seemed to become aware of how Blair had reacted to that topic. He couldn't help but to feel bad. All he wanted to see on her face from now on was either a smirk or smile. No frowning allowed. "Okay. New topic." He pulled her to him. "I'm not letting you get upset today." Just like he hoped, the words brought that lovely small smile of Blair's to her face. She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Aw," she stated with her eyes rolling. Blair lowered her eyes for a second before bringing them back up to stare into Chuck's brown eyes. She then glanced past his shoulders, looking in the direction of the playground area. She led him over that way as she remembered how exactly they met. "I remember that you pulled my hair that day."

"What?"

"When we met," Blair replied. "Well, before we met properly. We were all in line for the slide when you came up from behind me and pulled my hair."

Chuck smirked as he now remembered this memory. "Ah, so I did."

"But why?"

"Isn't that what all the boys were doing?" He saw Blair once again roll her eyes as she scoffed. "What?" Chuck asked confused.

"Nothing."

"I honestly did it because...well, you know that I like poking fun at people whenever I get the chance."

Blair giggled. "That I do." She shook her head, burying it into Chuck's shoulder as they continued to make their way through the park. They walked around with their arms linked together, small smiles in place. "You know, Bass, I can't decide whether to say good job or that this is incredibly cheesy."

Chuck groaned once he noticed her cheeky smirk. She would tease him about this. He decided that he wouldn't let her. "Don't make it into this into a huge thing, Waldorf." He paused looking deep into her eyes. "Please," he pleaded.

It was all he had to say to get Blair to back down. She knew even though Chuck seemed to be getting the hang of being a boyfriend a bit, this whole thing was still way too new to him. He was nervous because he knew he was bound to mess it up somehow.

"Fine." Blair sighed, letting a bright smile appear on her face once more. "Let's keep walking, shall we?"

Chuck nodded at that.

The pair walked all around the park talking about both nothing and everything. They had spent quite a few months ignoring each other that it should have been awkward. Actually, it was anything but that. That was the beauty of them; they didn't always feel the need to fill the silences between them.

Though Blair did let Chuck in all the details of Little Jenny Humphrey's dethroning. She couldn't help it. After all, Chuck enjoyed scheming & social destruction just as much she did, if not more. Actually, he did.

Blair had noticed Chuck's eyes had lightened up with admiration as she told him about the whole thing with Asher. She bit her lip as she managed going about the whole part involving Eric. At that, Chuck waved a hand dismissively. "He told me what you did. It's fine. You did what you had to do. Besides, as long as Eric was fine with it in the end, which I know he was-"

"I know." Blair sighed. "Still, I couldn't help but feel..." She paused, then hesitantly continued. "Guilty at first."

"Guilty?" Chuck's eyebrows rose. "Blair Waldorf felt _guilty_?" He dodged Blair's hand that she meant to smack him with. He chuckled to himself. "Kidding, of course." He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her to him even more.

Blair glared. "You'd better be."

With that, Chuck just continued to chuckle a bit more. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. In response, she raised her eyebrows at him, a little confused. "What was that for?" she giggled.

Chuck cleared his throat. He needed to tone down the happiness a little. He'd never kissed her like that before. So innocently on the nose. Especially in public. It just seemed so out of character of him. Or maybe it wasn't but it just didn't seem like it in Chuck's mind. "So, where to now?" he asked, trying to sound relatively normal.

Blair's eyebrows arched. "I don't know..." she trailed off. "Can we just stay here for a little while?" She grinned. "It's a nice day and we could just reminisce a bit. What do you say?" She stared up at him expectantly.

"I'd say..." Chuck smiled, "that sounds perfectly fine to me."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... So I have to ask, was that ending lame? LOL. Just curious. I just really wanted to update by today since I've been wanting to for awhile. I honestly don't know what I think about this chapter. It seems totally awkward. Might edit it tomorrow. Well... I hope you'll let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review, please! hehe Thanks for reading! :)

I'm actually still watching GG even if it was pissing me off a bit so I feel I have the right to say this. I hate Nate! Not even totally because of the whole C vs N thing but because of the last scene with Blair. He's being controlling and she doesn't even look happy at all at the end. She looks trapped. Oh, and I'm loving Chuck even more these days. Haters can say what they want about him but I don't care. I always knew he'd remain my fave. :D Later!!!

**xoxo, ****Heather**


	13. There's Only Tonight Left

**A/N:** Hey there readers! Okay, I've been pretty busy lately but I figured I'd update. I mean, it's been quite awhile since I've updated this fic which I'm really sorry about but it's just school had been pretty hectic those last days. Then I didn't even get out of school until the 12th. Ugh.

Okay, in this chapter, I finally got around to doing some stuff I wanted to write since the beginning of this thing. Hopefully, you like it. Also, this is weird to say since I've really enjoyed writing this fic, but it's almost to an end now. Next chapter will be the last I think and I'll finally be able to write the ending I had always intended to write. Enjoy the chapter! :)

**Songs I Listened To While Writing This Chapter:** I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas, Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson, Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester (I find this song to be pretty damn catchy), Dark On Fire by Turin Brakes

* * *

_"So come on get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love."_

_- Matt Nathanson,_ Come On Get Higher

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:** There's Only Tonight Left

Chuck & Blair walked around Central Park a little while longer, both silently remembering childhood memories there to themselves. Their fingers were intertwined awkwardly yet perfectly at the same time. It seemed that they were really growing to love this whole being a couple thing after all.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?" He caught her eye with that piercing gaze of his.

Blair had to catch her breath for a second. She truly loved when he stared at her that way. She tried to be light with her words. "You know, I must say I'm actually quite excited about tomorrow."

"Oh?" Chuck smirked, slipping his arm through hers. "Would it have anything to do with the fact that we'll be taking off for Tuscany tomorrow?" He chuckled at Blair, who had gaped in response.

Eventually she smirked back, amused. "Perhaps. It certainly does add a lovely appeal to it all."

"Ah, I should have suspected that." Chuck led her in the direction of the exit without letting his smirk disappear.

"What can I say?" Blair shrugged, trying to act indifferent. Even though it was the complete opposite of how she felt. She was enjoying teasing him around about this. "Italy's a beautiful country. Going there isn't really a chance to pass up."

"Oh really?" Chuck's eyebrow rose. "Anything else that makes this trip appealing to you?" He seem entertained with the banter as well.

Blair sighed dramatically. "Well, good company's always a plus too," she stated as if waving it off. Still, that smile of hers had slowly started to creep out. It had been briefly but Chuck had still managed to see a glimpse of it.

"Of course it is," Chuck replied. He then stopped walking, causing Blair to as well. He made it so that she was facing him. "So," he began with his hands making their way up her arms, "in the mood to get out of here yet?"

In response, Blair gave a nod. With that, the pair headed back to Chuck's waiting limo.

* * *

Chuck gave Blair a ride to her penthouse, which she had invited him into. Of course he couldn't turn her offer down. He was finding himself not wanting to be away from her. The way he had been the first time around with her.

Blair went for the bed the second that the two of them had entered her bedroom. "Ugh, I'm exhausted from all the walking." She looked up from her spot at Chuck, who was smirking as usual. Blair gave him a death glare. "What are you smirking about? I blame you for making me go to Central Park." She huffed. "My feet hurt now!"

"Ah, if I remember right you asked if we could stay there longer than I intended us to." He sat on the bed, squeezing one of Blair's thighs to calm her down. Chuck then went for her feet to get those ridiculous heels off so that he could rub them properly.

Blair gave a content sigh, letting him know she wasn't going to fight with him about this any longer. He continued with his actions as his eyes spotted a familar object sitting on top of one of Blair's dressers. He gulped at the sight, stopping his rubbing of his girlfriend's feet in the process.

"Chuck?" Turning his focus back to Blair, Chuck caught her brown doe eyes that were widened, showing him that she was concerned. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes?" Chuck answered, trying to pull his face back into a smile but struggled. He could see that she knew something was wrong.

_Shit._

"Are you okay?" Blair asked him. "What were you looking at?" She looked in the direction that Chuck had been before she had gotten his attention. What she saw caused a frown to appear on her face. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Blair's eyebrows furrowed as she laid back down. "How did you know about-?"

"About the scrapbook?" Chuck laid down besides her. He looked down at his hand that was now stroking hers. "I've seen it before it, remember?"

"Right." Blair felt a tug at her heart telling her that if they continued on with this conversation it might not end well. She was about to say something to lighten the mood but Chuck spoke first.

"I know I already asked you this, and that you said that you didn't, but I just..." Chuck took a deep breath. "You don't...?" he drifted off, somewhat terrified of her answer. What was he suddenly being so insecure, damn it?

"No." He felt a sense of relief wash over him. Blair curled into Chuck as he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly. "I mean, he dumped me without a second thought for something that was just as, if not less, awful than what he did to me." She lowered her eyes as she continued on. "And I haven't fought for him since. That has to count for something, right?" As she looked back up at him, a faint smile appeared.

In that moment, Chuck felt conflicted. The insecure side of him seemed doubtful that she was telling the truth, but there was another part of him that felt quite pleased with her words. "Perhaps," was all he could manage as a response. He stared at Blair with a hopeful gaze. "Waldorf?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Come here," he growled.

With that, Chuck kissed her making her forget completely about their conversation. About Nate, the past. There was only them. They could talk later, he decided. "You... are... so... fucking beautiful," he told her in between kisses. "You know that?"

"Mhmm," Blair purred against his lips.

A phone rang at that moment busting their little bubble. It was Blair's cell. She'd gotten a text from the girls.

"Ah," Blair began as she sat back in her spot next. "It seems that the minions want to have a girls night out tonight. I'm sure it has to do with the fact that I'll be in Europe all summer. Must be trying to make sure that they're in my good graces before I leave." She added with a haughty smirk, "After the whole Little J fiasco and all."

Chuck gave out a chuckle. He pressed his lips against her ear as he whispered, "They're nothing without their queen."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Sounds like someone else is sucking up today."

"No." Chuck cupped her cheek. "Just simply stating a fact." He placed a few kisses along her jaw line. "You know it's true."

"Aww, flattery," she replied, playfully. "How lovely."

Chuck smirked. "Anytime."

"Of course." Blair smiled, enjoying the banter as always. She then pouted when she checked the time.

_Ugh._

"Ah, time for Queen B to get ready to meet with her followers already, huh?" Chuck asked in slight disappointment.

Blair bit her lip, thinking about whether to answer or not. "Well..."

Luckily, Chuck cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll be on my way." He smiled over at her. "But first..." He captured her lips for a moment. "Have fun, Waldorf." He made his way towards the door. "See you in the morning."

"Bye, Bass."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blair was at Butter with Isabel, Penelope, Hazel and also Nelly Yuki, who Blair had decided to invite since she was starting to become a good friend these days. Only as she sat with her 'friends', she seemed distracted. To be honest, she wasn't really enjoying herself. It could have been because deep down she was furious with half of the girls there.

"Blair, are you alright?" Penelope asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Blair snapped. "I'm perfectly fine." She pouted, annoyed with having to be stuck with two girls that both basically called her a slut straight to her face right before she'd been claimed as 'dethroned'. But she was rightfully Queen again so she had to suck it up. She was not going to let them know that she was still quite edgy about it.

"Thank you for inviting me, Blair," Nelly said, trying to make the situation less awkward. It hadn't totally helped but it was still a nice gesture nonetheless.

"No problem." Blair sweetly smile at the girl for a moment, then went back to scowling in Penelope and Hazel's direction. She felt as though she was going to need a cocktail (possibly more than one) to get through tonight. Penelope's following question proved that.

"So, how are things with Chuck?" She pressed on even though Blair glared at her words. "You _are _with him, aren't you? I mean, the two of you _were_ on Gossip Girl twice." She ended with an evil smirk.

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I am." She scoffed. "Not that it's any of _your_ business."

"Right. Well, I wish the two all the best." Blair had heard the cattiness in Penelope's voice.

"And what is_ that_ supposed to mean?"

Penelope shrugged. "Nothing."

"She just means that," Hazel joining in the conversation, "is Chuck really the type of of guy you expect to actually stay in a relationship?"

Blair continued to scowl in digust. "Yes. I. Do." she replied through gritted teeth. She got up from her seat. "Now, who wants to join me over at the bar?" Both Isabel and Nelly stood up. To Penelope and Hazel, who still sat, Blair said with a shrug. "You two can come along if you want." She walked away, not wanting to wait for them. It was her form of a challenge. To see if they dared to follow.

It seems the girls weren't too intimidated; both of them had gotten up.

"I give it another week," Penelope muttered. "Tops."

Hazel giggled, nodding. "Totally."

* * *

It had only been half an hour until she had finally had it with Penny & Hazel. Irked by the situation with the two, Blair had left Butter early. She went home, not quite sure what to do with herself now. She knew that she wasn't in the mood to sleep yet. She grabbed for her phone, deciding to call Serena. It went straight to voicemail.

_Ugh, Serena! Pick up!_

Blair gave up after calling three times. Clearly she was occupied with something. Hopefully not still grieving over Humphrey and was spending time with Eric or something. It would be good for her.

After five minutes of debating over it, Blair dialed the only other person she felt like talking to at the moment. The call was answered at the first ring. "Well, that certainly didn't take too long." He was clearly smirking on the other line.

Blair groaned, not wanting to play games at the moment for once. "_Chuck_..." She was so not in the mood for this.

"What happened?" Chuck asked, geniunely concerned. She found it to be sweet.

"Not much," she breathed. "Some of the girls were quite..." She had to think of the proper word to describe how it had been for a moment. "I_nfuriating_, to say the least," she decided to go with. She sat down on her bed, taking her heels off. "But I'm fine now. Though I do have to say some of the things they said left me uneasy."

"Is that so?" Chuck sounded a little pissed off. He must have had some idea what happened. Or he was just really in the mood for some plotting. Either way, Blair appreciated his reaction.

"Yes." Blair laid down, wanting to relax after what had happened. She coyly added, "But I do have a feeling that if a certain person was here with me I'd feel better..."

Chuck seemed to perk up at that. He cleared his throat, trying to regain some control of himself perhaps. "Oh really?"

Blair smirked. "Mm-hmm." She lowered her voice. "_I want you_."

"Are you... in bed right now?" It was quite obvious that Chuck was turned on by all of this.

"Yes." Blair heard him let out a breath he had been holding. She could tell he was waiting for an invitation since she made it pretty clear that she expected him to arrive there soon. "Come over."

"Done." And with that, he hung up and left the Palace.

* * *

As soon as the elevator door opened, Chuck hurried in the direction of the stairs. He slowed down when he saw Blair walking down them in a lacy black nightgown. She looked simply breathtaking. "Waldorf..." he drawled out.

"Yes?" Blair smugly grinned down at him as she stood on the last step. She put her hands on her hips. "Like what you see, Bass?"

Chuck gave a nod with his lust-filled eyes staring at all of her in admiration. "_Very_ much so." He pulled her down so that she was on the same level as he was so that he could kiss her passionately on the lips. "Want me to show you just how much?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she answered, breathless.

The pair quickly made their way to the bedroom. Chuck laid Blair gently on the bed, burying his hands into her hair. He caressed every part of her that he could reach without actually taking the nightgown off.

Blair seemed to notice his gentle behavior. She pouted up at him. "Are you trying to take it slow with me again?" she teased.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. Had he really been that obvious? God, she really knew him as well as he knew her.

"Don't." Blair pulled him closer to her, roughly. "I don't _want_ you to, remember?" She tugged at his ear with her teeth. "I want _you_."

Chuck sighed, with a grin. "As you wish, Waldorf." He went back to kissing her when a sudden thought came to him. A game began to form in his head. He pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes.

"Chuck?" Blair said, confused. He could tell she was getting insecure. He couldn't let that happen so he asked her the question that had come to him. She'd think he had lost his mind. Maybe he had.

"What if we _did_ take it slow?"

Blair cocked her head with widened eyes. "What? It's a little too late for that, don't you think...?" She had a point. They'd had plenty of sex by now, after all. But that's not what he had meant.

Chuckling, Chuck shook his head. "No, I _know_ that. I just meant, what if we did..." He trailed his sentence off, hoping Blair would get the rules of his game.

She seemed to have caught on eventually. "Eveything but?" she finished for him.

"Exactly."

"But-"

"Yes, Blair?"

Blair raised her eyebrows, doubtful. "You think you can actually do that?" Once again, she had a good point. But when it came to games, Chuck Bass didn't go down easily.

Chuck smirked, giving a shrug. "I'm game if you are." He tried to appeared casual about it. Like he always turned down actual sex even though he could get it if he wanted.

That's when he saw Blair realize that he was challenging her. That there was no way she was going to let him win and let him see how much she just wanted to have sex with him right now. He could tell just by looking at her but he didn't say anything. He waited expectantly for her answer.

"Okay."

* * *

About ten minutes or so after they had tired each other out, Chuck was still lying in the bed awake. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the goddess that was there beside him. At least to him she was a goddess, and that was all that mattered. She really was beautiful. He had never been lying to her whenever he told her that.

And he didn't say it just because he loved her either. It was just a fact that he felt needed to be told because it was true.

Chuck stroked a hair away out of Blair's face and tucked it behind her ear. He then kissed her forehead, watching her sleep peacefully.

He wondered to himself if this was what it would be like in Tuscany with Blair. If so, he certainly wouldn't mind it one bit. He realized that he really had to have fallen hard for her if just seeing her like this was able to put a smile on his face now.

For some reason though, he felt a need to talk to her. About _them_.

Was he feeling insecure again? Like before when the past & Nate had come back to haunt them briefly? Maybe. He just needed to make sure she knew how he felt.

"Blair, you asleep?" he whispered. Of course he knew she was, but he still hoped she wasn't too much that she'd be angry at him for waking her up while she in deep sleep.

Her eyes opened, abruptly. Blair seemed a tad bit cranky towards him but not furious like he had feared she might be. "Not anymore," she grumbled. She yawned, but eventually smiled slightly. "What is it, Bass?"

"I just..." Chuck sighed. "I just wanted you to know that I don't know what this is exactly since it's only been a week but I..."

"Like it?" Blair answered for him.

"Yeah."

Blair giggled. "As in you _like_ me?" She placed her hand on his cheek. "And like being_ with_ me?"

"I..." Chuck struggled with a reply as first, not wanting to be too open. But he decided this wasn't too bad. It could have been a worse question, right? "Yeah, I do."

"Well... I like you, too." She nuzzled his neck as she spoke on. "I have to say, so far being with you is a lot different than I ever could have imagined it would be." She smiled over at him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good." Blair stuck her tongue out at him before going back to her previous position. She continued rather teasingly, "You know, you actually make a pretty decent boyfriend, Bass."

Chuck cocked an eyebrow. "Only decent, huh?"

"Well, you're still learning." She laughed. "But don't worry, I promise to teach you well about the art of an relationship while we're in Tuscany."

"Good." Chuck genuinely smiled. "Because I'm not gonna mess this up again." He kissed her hair. "I won't let myself."

"Promise?"

Chuck nodded. "Or at least I'll try not to." He searched for her eyes in the darkness. "I can't say that I won't make mistakes and bad decisions though. At least in the beginning. I'm only human, you know."

"I know," Blair whispered.

"Thanks for understanding." He kissed her lightly on the lips, placing his chip on top of her head.

Blair seemed to ponder to herself. "Hmm."

"What's wrong?" Had he said something to upset her somehow? What could it have possibly been?

"Nothing..." Blair shook her head. "I just can't help wondering how we got here." She motioned her arm between them. "I mean, from sex to... actual feelings being involved. To an _us_."

Chuck understood what she meant completely. "I don't know either." They both shared a laugh at that. "It just... happened I guess. Some of us acknowledged it sooner than others, but..."

Blair looked guilty at that point. He regretted his choice of words to describe what happened. "Yeah, I just-"

Chuck cut her off, putting his hand up. "Didn't plan for it to happen. I know. Trust me, neither did I." He sighed, collecting his thoughts. Why did it feel like he still had to explain himself for what he did? "Besides, there were moments when I too denied to having feelings for you, remember? So we're pretty much even I'd say."

"Yeah..." Blair yawned again. "We should probably be asleep right now. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Blair, we're going to Europe tomorrow. You do realize that we could always just sleep on the flight over, right?"

"I know." Chuck could seeing a devilish smile forming on Blair's lips. "I just figured that you'd want to be doing something else instead of that."

"That being?" He knew. He just want to hear her say it out loud so that he could make a pervy comment just to riled her up. He loved the look on her face when she was angry. He found it to be incredibly hot.

Blair nibbled at Chuck's neck before answering, seductively. "Oh, I think you know."

Chuck took this opportunity to joke around with her. She had been asking for it after all. "Ah, so you really want to join the Mile High Club with me after all, huh? You truly _are_ a total vixen, Blair."

Blair's eyes widened as she kicked him under the sheets. "Chuck!" She turned away from him, huffing. "You are so _heinous_."

"So you're always telling me whenever you get the chance to."

"Because it's_ true,_ Basshole!"

"Oh, is that so?"

Blair continued to keep her back to him. "Uh-huh."

"You're gonna pay for that, Waldorf." Chuck kissed the nape of her neck before sucking there. He heard Blair give out a reluctant moan. "You're not so innocent yourself, you know."

Blair turned back towards to him after that. "I know." She pulled his hair, letting him know that he wasn't totally forgiven yet. "I just hide it better."

"Not with me, you don't," he replied, quite assertively. It was true, after all. He knew all about her dark side, and it was a total turn-on, to the say the least.

Chuck gave out a hiss when Blair dug her nails into his back. He really was a masochist. "I figure, why bother trying?" she asked.

_Good point._

"Why bother, indeed." He kissed her until Blair gave out another yawn. He laughed. "You really _are_ tired, aren't you?" So much for sex before going to sleep.

Blair shrugged. "What can I say? You tire me out, Bass." She added just so he knew for sure that she was only joking, "In a good way, that is." Was there any other way?

"Glad to hear it." He kissed her once, then pulled her back to how they were before he woke her up. "Goodnight, Blair," he whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight, Chuck."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, what did you all think? I thought I did pretty decent this chapter, but I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter! I can't believe that after a little over a whole year that I first posted this fic that I've finally almost finished it. It's kind of sad but also pretty cool. Yay! lol :)

Also, the end part was slightly inspired by a certain part in "Forgetting Sarah Marshall" that I found absolutely adorable, even though the scene was WAY shorter than what I wrote in this fic. :)

**xoxo, ****Heather**


	14. Did You Say It?

**A/N:** So, it's here. I honestly can't believe it. I'm finally actually finishing this fic! LOL. I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to get to this ending. I know it's been a long time coming for some of you, basically a year & two months actually. It's just S2 kind of took a toll on me as did it for other people if you hadn't noticed. Also, certain bits got inspired by random stuff. lol This last chapter's going to be set up into 4 different parts. It just felt like that's the way it should be written so that it would flow. Oh and warning, I never got a chance to check over the last 2 parts for spelling/grammar so sorry if there's any mistakes. hehe Well, enjoy! :)

**Special Thanks:** It just seemed like I had to thank my friend on here **Lauren aka suspensegirl,** for giving me a much needed push to write this. I appreciated your comment on my laziness and constant motivating this whole way through. You are awesome, hun. :P

* * *

**Reccommended Songs To Listen to While Reading:**

_Part One & Two:_ Ring of Fire by Adam Lambert (His version just TOTALLY tugs at my heart somehow)

_Part Three:_ Off I Go by Greg Laswell or Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You by Led Zeppelin (For some reason, it was these two songs that helped me get into Chuck's head. The first one made me think of what quote to use, the 2nd one was totally how I think Chuck felt at the end of 1x18 in a way)

_Part Four:_ Heart by The Pretty Reckless or With Me by Sum41 (Whichever one you prefer. :P But if I had to choose, I'd pick "Heart". lol)

* * *

_"Did you say it? I love_ you._ I don't ever want to live without you. You _changed_ my life. Did you say _it_? Make a plan. Set a goal, work toward it. But every now and then, look around. Drink it in. Because this is _it_; it might all be gone tomorrow."_

- _Grey's Anatomy S5 Finale Ending_, Meredith Grey

**(For some reason I freaking love this quote! It truly fit the amazing G.A. finale & I think it works almost any fandom really. It inspired the name of the chapter & also Part 3) **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:** Did You Say It?

The next morning, Chuck & Blair woke up together with smiles tugging on their lips. They laid there, wrapped into each other's arms, quite content. They continued to stare at each other quietly for a few moments; neither wanting to break the silence. It was nice being like this. Oblivious to the rest of the world. Even if it was just for a short amount of time. Only, Chuck found himself wanting to hear that beautiful voice of hers. So, breaking the silence, he spoke. "Morning, Waldorf."

Blair simply gave him a lazy smile with a yawn that followed before she planted a brief kiss on his lips. "Mm," she mumbled with closed eyes. Finally, she replied reopening them. "Morning, Bass." She grinned, not even trying to control herself in that moment. There really was no need to. She was allowed to be act like this. Out of the corner of her eye, Blair saw the sunlight coming in from the outside. She freaked out for a second, jerking away from him.

"Wait." Her eyebrows furrowed, sitting up. "Chuck?" What time was it?

"Huh?" Chuck asked distractedly. He was too busy stroking her hair, something that Blair had discovered that he seemed to like doing whenever he got a chance to.

"Shouldn't we be going soon? What time is...?"

Chuck held his hand up with a smirk. "Relax." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "It's still pretty early. Flight's still not for a few hours." He calmly pulled her back to him, his arms securely around her waist. "We've still got some time before we have to hurry."

"Oh?" Blair relaxed at his touch instantly. "And what will we be doing during this time?" she asked with a matching smirk as she moved herself so that she was now straddling him and her hands were cupping his cheeks.

Chuck grabbed her hands, taking them into his own, and kissed her knuckles. "Whatever you want, _princess_."

Blair practically beamed at that. "Wonderful idea." She kissed him passionately before asking, "So, is all of that 'taking it slow' business finally out of your system now?"

Chuck nodded, then turned them over so that he was now on top of her. Blair giggled in response. "Uh-huh." He leaned his forehead against hers as he whispered to her, "You were right."

"About what?"

"Before." He looked at her the same way he had been looking at her most of the time this week. It was an undescribable emotion that she couldn't quite decipher. He looked as if he was seeing into her soul or something. It was kind of scary but in a good way. "When you asked if I could handle it," he continued. "The truth? I can't." He clenched his jaw. "I mean, I can... but just barely." He had added the last part quietly. It was as if he was embarrassed to say it. But she understood why. Chuck Bass was always in control of his emotions. Or so he was supposed to be.

Blair kissed him gently, letting him know she knew what he meant. There was no more that needed to be discussed for now. "Chuck," she purred his name into his ear. The same way she did that first night. The same way she always did when she did when she came undone around him.

Chuck buried his head into her neck as he spoke against her skin. "I thought I was doing the right thing." He sucked there as he slid his hands down to her ass. Blair couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her.

She took a moment before responding, quite breathless. "Well, it was certainly admirable, and I appreciate it. Truly." She smiled as she captured his lips once more, slightly giving one of them a slight nibble. "_But,_ no more," she added. She gave Chuck a look to let him know that she was completely serious. "_Take me._"

He knew that she was clearly turned on and wanted him. Which is why, with a smile, he answered, "Your wish is my command, my Queen." He leaned down so that his lips was an inch away from hers. "Come here, baby."

And came she did.

* * *

It was after that when they resumed to just laying there like what other people would call fools in love. Not that either one would say something like that out loud. It really wasn't the time, Blair realized as she laid there in thought. But she could feel like she was in love with him. She could feel this way, keeping it to herself until the time was right. After all, Chuck had wanted to do this right and who was Blair to deny him of that?

Besides, if she really wanted to tell him, she could always just tell him in Tuscany. About how she was starting to feel like she was in love. It could work. There they'd be, all alone on a romantic getaway. She could tell him as he made love to her and hope that he would respond back appropriately. But what if he didn't? Blair flinched at the thought. Maybe she shouldn't say anything. Yes, definitely not.

For now, she was fine with just this. Lying there peacefully without a care in the world. Who would have thought, Chuck Bass was a cuddler in secret? But she was sure it was only because it was her. She knew he had never done this with another girl. That much was obvious.

Chuck, staring at the ceiling like she was, spoke. "Blair?"

"Yes, Chuck?"

"You know that I meant what I said last night, right?" He looked as though his life depended on her knowing that he had. Blair found it quite flattering.

"I know," she whispered, faintly smiling. "And so did I." She felt a tug at her heart, reminding her that they had limited time before they soon had to leave. "How much time do we have left?" she asked reluctantly with a frown.

Chuck checked his watch. "Well, I was actually thinking about seeing my father before we left so..." he drifted off. He wasn't quite sure what her reaction to that would be.

"Oh," she said flatly.

"To see how his honeymoon with Lily went and all, you know." Chuck squeezed her hand.

Blair nodded, reassuringly. "Oh, I know. Actually, I think it's quite considerate of you." She grinned over at him. "Besides, I still have to pack-"

"As do I," Chuck stated, cutting in.

Blair continued, sitting up in her spot. "And Serena should be coming over soon to help me. She said she wanted to say goodbye to me properly for the summer."

Chuck nodded, getting up as well. "Okay well, that should work."

"But I'll see you at the helipad." She hadn't planned for it to, but it had come out of Blair's mouth more of a question than an actual statement.

"Of course." Chuck grabbed his pants off the floor, sliding them on. He stared over at her, apologetically. "Sorry I won't be able to give you a ride there."

Blair waved her hand, dismissively. "Oh, it's alright. I was hoping to get there early anyway." She got up from her bed, walking towards the bathroom.

"Huh?" Chuck quirked his eyebrow, buttoning his shirt. He suddenly seemed to realize why. "Oh right. You and the jumpseat." He chuckled. "Always needing to be in control." Blair glared, raising her eyebrows at him. He gave out another chuckle. "I find it highly amusing that you'd think that I would actually let the two of us fly with a pilot that has no idea what they are doing. I mean, honestly, Blair." He shook his head, giving out a howl of laughter.

Blair pouted, crossing her arms in disdain. "Chuck!" she huffed.

Chuck calmed down, realizing his mistake. "Sorry. I was only poking fun, Blair." He cocked his head. "Don't you know that?" He sighed. "To be fair, you've always been like this with flying."

Shrugging again, Blair walked past him as she headed for her closet to get her robe to wear, and her luggage so that she'd be prepared to pack. "Well, maybe I'll behave differently this time."

"Why's that?"

Blair sat the luggage case on her bed. Indifferently, she said, "Perhaps with you being there, you'll be able to find a way to calm me down properly."

"Perhaps," he replied with that unforgettable smirk. "Can't wait." He gave her a peck on the lips. "Now, I'll be there as soon as I'm done talking to my father, okay?"

"Well, where else would you be going, silly?" She giggled. She did have a point after all.

"True." He smirked over at her. Then it seemed a thought had occurred to him at that moment. "Huh."

"What is it?" Blair asked, slightly worried with a frown. Was something wrong?

Chuck frowned to himself. He seemed to be disappointed about something. "I just realized... I never told Nate that I was leaving."

Blair drew out a sigh, thinking about what Chuck had just said. "Wait, you didn't? Why not? I thought that the two of you were friends again. Aren't you?"

Chuck's lips formed a smirk again. "Well, to be fair, I've been occupied by this certain brunette that I know so well most of the week. It turns out that she can be quite a handful." He chuckled to himself.

"Not the whole time." Blair pursed her lips, not buying the excuse. "_And_ I managed to tell Serena the very next day after you invited me to join you."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How's that?" Blair tilted her head. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh." A second later, she scoffed. "Well, why should you care what he thinks? Yes, he was once my boyfriend _but_ he is also your friend, and has been for years. He'll be supportive about this when you tell him. And if he isn't, don't worry about it." She stroked his cheek tenderly. "Okay?"

Chuck only gave a silent nod in response. He still seemed a bit uncertain about it but he put a genuine smile on his face anyway.

Blair pressed her lips against his passionately as a way to comfort him. It seemed to relax him. "Now go. Call him and tell him." She smiled at him brightly.

"I will." Kissing her once more, Chuck made his way for the door. On his way out, he glanced back at her for a moment. "Bye, beautiful."

"Bye." Blair watched him leave her room, trying to catch her breath again.

_Get a hold of yourself, Waldorf._

But she found that she couldn't. She was way too excited now. She ran off towards her closet to find the perfect outfit to wear during the flight.

* * *

It's crazy how much can change in a matter of minutes.

A person can make a mistake they'll regret for the rest of their life in just one single moment. Whether they meant to actually or not, it usually doesn't even matter. You're screwed. There's always consequences for your actions. And whether you like it or not, eventually you have to face them.

That's the one thing that Chuck Bass found that he couldn't do.

_Why didn't I just go to that damn helipad?_

It was the only coherent thought that would come to his mind as he sat there all alone in his suite on the sofa, staring off into space while drinking his scotch. He continued to ignore the ringing of his phone. He knew who it had to be; Blair. Who else would it be?

He stared at the caller ID. Of course. Blair Waldorf could read on the screen. He rolled his eyes, sighing. What was he supposed to do?

Deep down, Chuck knew that there would come a time when he would eventually need to face her but right now did not feel like that time. Besides, it was too early for her to know what he had actually done. It had only been a few hours since he had sent her the text. She was clearly just checking in on him, probably bored.

With another sigh, Chuck went to listen to the voicemail that Blair had left. He was surprised to feel a pang at his heart when he heard her jubilant voice on the other end.

"_Hey Chuck. I know, I know. I have a feeling I'__m going to appear clingy right now by making this call, but I refuse to ever call myself that."_ There was a brief pause. Chuck noticed that it seemed she had become suddenly nervous. She lowered her voice. "_I was merely calling to let you know that I couldn't wait to see Italy, and of course you. I have to say... This flight is so boring! There's this guy, Ben_," Another pause. He could totally picture her rolling those beautiful brown eyes of hers right now. "_He seriously has the worst jokes ever. I'm just glad I managed to get the jumpseat."_ He felt another pang in his chest at her next words._ "I wish you were here with me_. _Well, I guess I'll be hanging up now. Tell your father & Lily that I said hi. Bye for now." _

Chuck threw his phone down, unable to listen to the message again. He would have to delete it later. She was just so happy. It truly shocked him how painful hearing her voice was already.

There was a knock on the door. Chuck finished his scotch, placing the glass back on the bar. He knew who it was.

The interior designer had arrived. They had made plans for her to come by later since Lily & Bart had went out for the rest of the day. Pulling himself together, Chuck headed for the door. This was what he wanted.

Right?

He told himself that it was. He loved Blair, he truly did, but Bart's words continued to play over and over in his head. How could he be ready for all that? Things would be so completely different now.

Though, if Blair really knew him the way he had told his father, wouldn't she have expected this? Would she really want him to change? He rubbed his forehead before opening the door, pushing away all the thoughts that were currently plaguing his mind.

There she stood. The blonde home designer whose name he couldn't recall at the moment. The old Chuck Bass was back it seemed.

"Hello." Amelia, he finally remembered, smiled up at him coyly. "Let's talk about your room, shall we?" She brushed her way past him into the suite.

He wanted this, Chuck reminded himself as he turned around to follow her. He wanted this, right? That was the whole point of him staying back, letting Blair take off for Europe alone.

He still wasn't sure if he was going to follow her when this was all done. How could he face her after this? She would hate him, wouldn't she? She had already had this happen to her before.

Chuck hadn't had much time to think before the blonde pulled him to her. She pressed her lips against his, eager and sloppy. He tried to respond back but found himself almost bored instantly.

All of his non-stop thinking about Blair before seemed to have finally sunk in a bit. He was suddenly thinking about what he was doing. He finally looked at the blonde who was kissing him more properly than he had earlier. She wasn't Blair.

This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't give it a second thought when he pushed the woman off him.

She stared back up at him in puzzlement; her eyes wide in fear. "What's wrong with you?" She tried to laugh it off as she tried to lean in again. Only Chuck made it so that she couldn't.

"Get out of here," Chuck simply growled at her.

"What?" The girl was clearly not one to like feeling used. Well, too bad.

Chuck glared her down, letting her know that he meant business. "I'm not into this right now. You've gotta leave. _Now_."

Amelia gaped at him, clearly offended. "But you're the one who-"

Sighing, Chuck put his face in hand. What else could he say to get her to leave? Through gritted teeth, he cut her off icily. "_Leave_."

Scoffing, Amelia straightened herself up. "Fine." She stood before him with a scowl, her hands on her hips. "Just so you know, you're an asshole."

Chuck took the woman by her arm, leading her towards the door. "I know." He slightly pushed her out of the suite. "Now go." He slammed the door shut and headed for his bar, cursing himself as he drank another scotch. He looked at himself in the mirror, glaring at his reflection.

He truly was an idiot. He should have just met up with Blair like he had planned. He was screwed. Technically, he hadn't done too much wrong but that didn't matter. He knew if he told Blair she would still be pissed off. Right?

That's when he decided he wouldn't go to Tuscany.

He spent the next two days after wasting away in his room, doing nothing but drinking really. Finally, he felt the need for fresh air. Or something like that at least. He called for his limo, not sure what he was planning to do. He just knew that he needed to get out of there. Now.

As Chuck sat there in the limo, he stared out at the outside world around him. He saw a happy couple walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. He felt like he was being mocked. Why couldn't he have that? Or better yet, why had he given that up? Why had he felt the need to prove his father right, that he hadn't changed?

It was his pride. It had to be. It always was.

He told his driver to stop when he noticed where they were. Outside of Central Park. He got out of the limo slowly, feeling a tug at his chest. Why had he wanted to come here? _Why?_ To cause himself even more pain than he was already feeling? Probably.

If that wasn't bad enough, his phone started ringing. _Oh no._

She knew. Of course, she knew he wasn't coming. It had been a couple of days since he had texted her, after all.

He_ almost_ answered it. But he was too terrified. She was going to be raging mad the next time she saw him, that's for sure. So he let it go to voicemail again. And once again, he listened to it right after, as he walked smoking a joint.

She had been calling him the past two days over and over. With each time, he could tell she was losing faith in him. With each call, the fact that he wasn't coming was obviously starting to settle in. She was giving up on him, no longer in denial. With this call, it was quite clear that this one would be the last.

At first all Chuck could hear on the other line was Blair's heavy breathing, possibly from crying. He could feel his heart breaking for her. Finally, she spoke. "_Chuck Bass, I cannot believe you. Here I thought maybe there was a chance for us to do this properly. And then you go and prove me wrong. __I must be idiot for having thought that you could possibly..._" She paused for a moment, her voice breaking a bit. "_You know I was thinking about telling you something once you got here but you know what? I'm not going to. You don't deserve it, and you never have. Trust me, I won't be calling you again. Goodbye,_ _Chuck Bass!" _She snared at him at the end, coldly, hanging up.

Chuck closed his eyes, trying to push away the pain that he felt but briefly it took over him. One single tear dropped from his eye, and for him that was too much. He headed back to his limo, unable to handle this. He was not going to do this.

That was the day he vowed somehow he was going to forget about Blair Waldorf until he would have the chance to face her again.

That was also the very same day Blair vowed to herself that somehow she would make herself fall out of love with Chuck Bass.

* * *

_"The last time I gave a speech about Nathan and Haley was, well at their first reception. I remember saying, 'Prepare to be surprised.' Well, I have to say even I was surprised; because, you see they do something that's very rare to see in someone our age. Actually, it's very rare to see in anybody; they give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. And, that's what true love really is. It's not this fairytale life that never knows pain, but it's two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love."_

- _One Tree Hill_, Lucas Scott

**(For some reason, I watched the OTH S3 Finale recently and when I heard this quote, it totally made me think about how I want to see CB's relationship. The facing pain together and stuff, I mean. LOL.)**

* * *

The summer ended quite badly. Blair came back as Chuck knew she would but with a guy in tow. James was what he said his name was. Only it turned out he was lying. His name was Marcus and he was royalty. And he was everything Chuck wasn't.

Things started to happen, he noticed. Chuck began to do things he wanted to take back if he could. At the time though, it had seemed right. It was what he always did, scheme and manipulate so that he could have things the way he wanted them. It worked in a way because he never felt the need to show Blair the real him in the process.

But somehow Blair's relationship with Marcus almost instantly faded. And there even came a time when she found herself needing Chuck's help again like she used to, only things were different now. He helped her out but in the end, he choosed to raise the stakes. He threw her own words back at her when she stared up at him with a frown upon her face. "Eight letters. Three syllables. Say them and I'm yours.

When she refused to say it, he pulled away. He wanted _her_ to fight for him now. He wanted her to see how he'd been feeling ever since she came back.

Eventually, Blair realized she was still in love Chuck. Only, neither of them could say it.

Chuck said it was because it would be the end of what they were. He didn't think they'd last, and the words broke her heart. But then he got down on his knee, appearing as if he was proposing to her even though she knew he wasn't. They should wait he said. "Maybe in the future," he promised. Blair reluctantly agreed with a tearful smile, and that was when he kissed her goodbye. She almost didn't let go of his hand, but she did and he was gone. She silently sobbed herself to sleep after that.

But Chuck remained in her life. He wasn't really leaving her, they just couldn't be together. Still, her heart ached for him whether she liked to admit it or not. She tried to move on but when they danced at the Snowflake Ball, she decided to just let it go for one night. But when news arrived about Chuck's father's death that night, she knew sh was going to be there for him no matter what.

It was like the vow she made to Chuck the day of Bart's funeral when she finally told him that she loved him. She would stand by him through anything, she claimed. When Chuck rejected her, she felt weak. But when he came back to her room that night all was forgiven. The lost, broken look on his face was enough to melt her heart. It crushed her. She held on him even as he slept. There they spooned the way lovers did. But of course once Blair was awake, she saw that Chuck had left her again.

She found herself not wanting to give up on him like his letter told her to. She wanted to stick to her promise that she made to him. Only, on New Years Eve she found herself drunk, alone & vulnerable at Penelope's party. She wanted Chuck to be there.

She called Jack, Chuck's uncle. She askd him again if his men had found him yet. He told her that they hadn't but they were going to be looking in Japan next. "Anything else you need?" he asked her wickedly.

"N-no, I'm f-fine," she slurred her words. Jack could tell she was intoxicated so he used this to his advantage. He offered her a ride and she refused. Yet there he was waiting for her outside Penelope's. He gave her a ride but it was to where he was staying, not her penthouse. Before she could even think about it, clothes were gone and so was Blair's loneliness even if for just a moment. After, she felt dirty and used like a whore, which she hated. She left the minute it was over, ashamed of herself.

Days go by before she finally heard news about Chuck. He'd been found and Jack brought him home. Things finally seemed to be looking up for her and him until Chuck failed her once more. She couldn't stand seeing him self-destruct like this. She knew she made a promise to him but she couldn't watch this anymore. It was killing her on the inside now. So, she told him that she was done for good, throwing his flowers for her back at him.

The two of them drifted apart after that.

Chuck tried to win Bass Industries back from Jack. Also, he seemed to find 'love' again, or so he thought. He quickly learned after Elle walked away from him that he had been fooling himself by trying to replace his heart's true desire. He just wanted to feel like the hero for once. He had wanted to start fresh and be able to save someone. But in truth, he knew he had only been in denial.

Meanwhile, Blair kept herself focused on her future. Her dream. Yale. Only when the new teacher came into the picture, that dream felt threatened. So she seeked for revenge. Only of course, consequences followed this. College now seemed completely out of her reach. Blair also realized things are not as they appear. After hearing Nelly Yuki's harsh words to her, Blair decided to give up. She made a total mockery of herself by drinking, stealing, and sleeping with Carter.

That was when the two of them collided again. Chuck came around by her place, trying to be there for her it seemed. He wanted to save her. Only Blair denied him until the one time he wanted her to. He couldn't do this. He couldn't just take advantage of her like this. Not when she was drunk this way. So he let her slip away again. Back to the Prince Charming himself. Nathaniel.

Now being honest, he knew that he played a huge part in causing that to happen. He didn't deny it later but back then it didn't occurred to him what consequences would happen because of his actions. He was jealous, a feeling that he had finally learned about the year before, involving the same guy. How could he let this happen again?

He went to Vanessa for help, not even realizing just how much this plan could backfire on them. Nate lashed out at Vanessa and it was clear what he going to do. He was going to get Blair. That was when both Vanessa and Chuck both lost it. They slept together that night and then again the next morning but it was purely for comfort and revenge. Besides, yes Chuck found the Brooklynite exceptionally attractive. Wasn't too terrible in bed either, obviously. But there was going to be no further occurrences like that between them though. He had already done the whole sex escapade thing and look where that led him. All alone pining over a girl that clearly wanted things to go back to how they were. And who was he to deny her?

So he went back to his old ways: womanizing.

Trying to forget about Blair wasn't easy in the slightest but that was inevitable. Just like he said the two of them were. He found himself unsatisfied.

_Damn you, Waldorf._

Though it wasn't really her fault. They had both been in denial about this whole thing for over a year now but she had finally let him in whereas he had run away like a coward. He truly missed her. Jenny forced him to realize that one night. Then Nathaniel came to visit him that very same evening.

He had to be supportive. So he tried to play his role as the best friend like he knew he was supposed to. So he told Nate the truth. That he has to appreciate Blair for who she is. To never want her to ever change.

Nate seemed to take that a cue to leave him. Clearly to make up with her. So this was how it was meant to be. For him to be alone? Ah, well. He just couldn't win, could he?

Only when he saw Blair spying on someone wearing that adorable beret of hers, it almost seemed like he was being given another opportunity to be back in Blair's life. Even if it was for only a moment. They got to scheme together for Serena again, just like last year.

Chuck didn't plan to do anything behind Nate's back until that very 'best friend' crossed the line by basically telling him that he didn't trust him to his face. How could he say that?

So yes, maybe he wasn't being too mature, dragging Blair away from her first night alone with Nate in their new apartment but Chuck honestly didn't care. He didn't want Nate to feel like he could just use Blair as a way to get back at him. He wanted him to love her the way that he always wanted to but never could. Besides, it was his jealousy that was screaming to come out again. Chuck tried to get better about it but Nate's actions and words caused him to retaliate.

But somehow he eventually seemed to accept that he couldn't be what Blair Waldorf needed. No matter how much he wanted to be. Their conversation at the bar proved this. The second he saw that single tear roll down her face, he knew what he had to do. So he did what she told him to. He let her go because he loved her. He knew that he couldn't make her happy the way she deserved to be. He never could.

Only at Prom, he did just that. He made her childhood fairytale dream come true. All it took was ruining Nathaniel's mediocre planning and voting for her 150 times for Queen so that everything could be perfect. And that was all he wanted. No praise, no thank you. Just the sight of Blair's smile when she won Prom Queen was enough for him. He was glad that she was happy. And she was. Or so he thought as he left.

But it seemed that night, something struck Blair to the core. For a split second she saw Chuck's grin in the audience. She stood there taken aback and realized that he couldn't have been trying to ruin her night if he could be so happy for her at that moment.

Wait, what was she doing thinking about Chuck right now? She was dancing with Nate!

As they danced, Blair thought about her future with the boy whose arms she was tightly wrapped in at that moment. She saw what all of that would entitle in a flash and she found herself disappointed. It wouldn't be horrible she knew, but it also wouldn't be fully satisfying either. Deep down, she knew that it would always feel as though something was missing. She knew that being with Nate would be comfortable, yet hadn't someone say that you weren't supposed to settle for just that?

So she ended it. Just like that. It was over just like high school. Yet she hadn't feel too much pain. She simply kissed her first love one last time before later going outside to get some fresh air.

Serena came and found her after a few minutes. She sat down and they hugged once Blair told her what happened. Eventually, Serena let it slip that Chuck told her that he loved Blair the day before.

Blair had always known it but hearing it caused her heart to swell. But there was a problem. Why couldn't Chuck say it to her himself?

After the Gossip Girl fiasco at Graduation and being called a weakling, Blair decided to prove her wrong. She would be brave and tell Chuck that she loved him again, and this time she wouldn't let him get away.

This time he genuinely seemed to want to say it after her little striptease, with a complete lovestoned expression upon his face, but damn cell phones & Gossip Girl ruined all of that. Her timing was the worst ever. Now Chuck knew about Jack as did Blair about Vanessa. Of course a mini argument ensued after the blow and Blair tried to fix the pieces.

She said it to him again. _I love you._ Four times to his face. And not once time did he say it back like she hoped he would. Even after she had told him that her love for him consumed her. He simply stared at her the whole time, obviously aching, until he slowly pulled her hands away from his face. In a low whisper, he answered her request. "Maybe it was. But it's not anymore." Her heart sunk at his words. She felt as though she wanted to die as he walked away from her. And that was when the tears began to fall.

Chuck felt as though he had a right to be mad. Didn't he? After all, it had been his uncle and she had never once told him. She had promised to stand by him through anything and she went off doing something like that? He felt sick at the thought. She had made mistakes just like him. How could she be mad at him? How could she call _him_ a coward?

He traveled through Europe trying to forget about everything; her, them, New York, all the times that they had ever been together. But he failed. All he could see is her as he walked the streets. He ended up buying things that remind him of her; flowers, macaroons, a pair of stockings, jewelry. He felt conflicted.

It had been about a week. He couldn't decide whether to stop running or not. If he should even try facing her again. Because truthfully, all he had ever been doing is running away. From love, the truth, everything.

He didn't like facing things like this way. He preferred when he was in control and could manipulate the situation. He knew he could try using the gifts he bought to do that but he also knew there's only one thing that Blair has always truly wanted from him. It is something that he's never properly said out loud, not even to his father.

He has said it in a different form with it being 'her' instead of 'you' seeing as he's never gotten the courage to profess his feelings to the only girl he has ever loved and ever will. It scared him; the thought alone of being so open with her. Blair knew him better than anyone else (as did he with her) yet it seemed there was still so much that even she has to learn about him.

He sat on the flight back home, wondering what he'd say when he saw her again. He didn't want to just flat out say it because he knew she deserved even more than that. He had to do this right. But nothing came to mind. It had gone blank. He decided he'd let it come to him in the moment like he did the year before. He'd speak from the heart, as he should.

Of course she was hesitant once she spots him. He didn't mind because he knew she had good reason to be. He just continued to smile at her, trying to remain confident. She asked him why he was there. That was when he told her how she hadn't been out of his head that whole week. How she had always caught up with him. He saw that she was still uncertain so he moved on. He knew that he couldn't blow this.

He needed her to know that he loved her. That he was _in love_ with her. So he told her the truth that this time it would be different, that she could believe him the way she had earlier that year.

"So that's it?" she asked with a slight smirk this time.

It's the moment. He knew it, and she knew it. It was inevitable.

Smiling, he finally said it easily. Like he had always said. "I love you, too."

With a sigh of relief, Blair closed her eyes and kissed Chuck passionately. Until she asked him to say it again. There was laughter and smiles breaking the ice. And with that, Chuck said it as many times as Blair asked him to and more.

_Finally_, they could both breathe again.

Later that night, Chuck whispered into Blair's ears as he held her to him in his arms. "You know, I'm not Chuck Bass without you, Waldorf."

Blair giggled. "I should hope not." She stroked his cheek with a grin. "God, I can't believe you how much I've missed you."

Chuck gave out a geniune laugh, relieved. "You can say that again." There's more laughter.

"So," Blair began, looking quite amused, "planning on 'doing it right' this time?" She stuck her tongue out, quite childishly.

Chuck looked at her completely serious this time, making her sure she knew that he wasn't lying. "Definitely." And with that, he kissed her with all his might.

* * *

**A/N:** The end. I'll admit part of my heart kind of broke while writing some of this. Anyway, hopefully you all liked the ending even though it might been a bit cheesy there. I always wanted to do something like this but IDK if I like it.

Also, I know I still had Chuck ditch Blair in Tuscany, and I know that some people won't like that. BUT in my opinion, (one of my fave writers on here LynniePearl, who has quit writing recently, made me start thinking this way months ago when I talked to her about it) Chuck not going to Tuscany was a good thing to a certain extent. It taught them both lessons. It taught Chuck the rules of a relationship in a way & it was to "make Blair be able to separate Chuck and Nate in her head. Or else she'd keep trying to shove Chuck into the 'perfect gentleman' box". But that's just what she told me word for word and what I agree completely with so... *shrug* Though I admit, I couldn't go through with making Chuck sleep with Amelia. But hey, the writers did leave it somewhat open to interpretation in a way. lol ;) And yes,

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this fic. Thank you all for reading/reviewing/adding it & me to your faves & alerts! I love you guys! Also, who knows what I'll write next but it will be something for GG again someday! :)

**xoxo, ****Heather**


	15. Author Note

**Author's Note: **Hey. Anyone having trouble posting a review for the last chapter? LOL. Here's why. Okay, being the idiot that I am, I got rid of my angry rant about GG from earlier this spring (or was it around this time?? Can't remember) because I didn't want to appear like a lunatic or something to new readers I guess. But I never thought about what would happen once I deleted it. I fail at life. XD Anyway, this is so EVERYONE can review the last chapter and tell me what they think of it.

I honestly didn't like my chapter. Before I posted it I thought this might be good. But now I kinda wish I hadn't posted it... :/

Well, go ahead and review please! Even if it's a flame. lol

**xoxo, Heather**


End file.
